No Longer A Shadow
by Hana Riqa-chan
Summary: Kuroko was betrayed. He was left behind by Seirin. He was shattered. Not just that, his parents died on the very same day. Since that day, his life changed. His life and him. He was no longer the calm and well-mannered Kuroko Tetsuya, but he is a badass Kuroko Tetsuya. Stronger and faster than any human. He is no longer a shadow but HE IS THE VDA AGENT. The one and only one.
1. Chapter 1

_**No Longer A Shadow.**_

 _ **Welcome to my new story, NLAS- No Longer A Shadow Chapter 1. I know I should update 15:1 but I'm itching to write this story and here it is. I hope you like it. Sorry for any errors.**_

 **SOMEDAY IN NOVEMBER, A WEEK AFTER THE WINTER CUP TOURNAMENT.**

He walked near a court around his neighbourhood. His heart were shattered as their words stab him in the heart. Kuroko hit his head at the nets pole. The same feeling when the Generation of Miracles tore apart. The same happened to Seirin.

Kuroko created a stronger Seirin and Seirin paid him back by pushing him aside. Kuroko cried. His mind wasn't functioning. Both of his knees on the ground. He felt betrayed, their promise was a fluke.

"And here I thought Seirin would never leave me. What should I do?" He stood up. Tears were still strolling down his cheeks. He looked at his wrist. Two wristband one from Ogiwara-kun and one from Seirin.

He took both off revealing a silver bracelet on his left wrist, his mom gave him once. He keeps the wristband in his pocket. He doesn't have enough courage to throw them away but he knows what to do.

The sky was dark as it was night and it started raining. He was drenched as he walk towards his home, hoping someone would comfort him. He opened the door and came in and saw a women with long teal blue hair. She was short for a normal woman but she didn't mind.

"I'm back. Mom..." Kuroko Hajime turns around to see his son rushing into an embrace. His voice cracked and tears was seen.

"Welcome home. What's wrong, dear?" Hajime return the hug and patted Kuroko's head not caring her son is wet . Deep inside, she was worried. Her son hardly cry before and this was the second time Kuroko came to her like this. The first was when Kuroko's childhood friend, Ogiwara-kun quit basketball and second, right now.

She hug him tighter as Kuroko was crying like crazy. She asked Kuroko what happened but Kuroko didn't spoke a word. Knowing her son, she understand that Kuroko doesn't want to talk about it.

" It's okay. Everything happens for a reason, Tetsuya. That's what they call life and you have to be strong to face those challeng-" she stopped as she sense something.

Kuroko looked infront at his mother, wondering why she stopped. ( their height are almost the same) In an instant, Hajime was at the drawer far from where they were standing and she took out a gun that made Kuroko shocked. Shocked that his mother was gone in a blink of an eye and also the gun in his mother's hand.

She looked at Kuroko and the door. She insert a few bullets into the gun and made a 'click ' sound as she cocked it. She looked at Kuroko who is confused. She walked near the door and sniffed. ' _Shit!'._ She looked back at Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, go upstairs and call dad to come here as quick as he can. Tell him, demons are here." she said hurriedly and Kuroko straight went upstairs eventhough he is confused.

She continued looking at the door and as on cue, 2 demons came into the house. The demon is in human form with horns and tail which look really scary. It broke the door making a loud crash that made her shock. Hajime hid behind a cupboard. She can sense those creatures coming towards her. She took off a matching silver bracelet from her wrist.

With the bracelet off, she have the power of hydrotelekinesis, that is the elemental power to manipulate water. She then proceed to lift an amount of hot water and splashed it to the demons from her location. She hid back behind the cupboard. She glance at her gun. It is useless against those demons as her gun is to eliminate vampires only. Demons are not her actual target.

The demons screamed in pain. One of it have bigger damage that it fell to the floor while the other one flew to her and she felt her life draining away as the demon attack her the moment she turn back to see the demon.

Kuroko ran up the stairs into his room and called his dad. His heart was racing as he don't understand what is happening. Realisation hit his head when he heard a man's voice.

"Dad! Emergency! Mom said demons are here. What does tha-" Kuroko was cut off when his father hung up. He was dumbstruck. He sat down near the door, not knowing what to do.

He was worried as his mother haven't scream for help...yet. So, he walked slowly downstairs. He saw 2 demons. One was standing on the floor, injured while the other demon made Kuroko's world stop.

The other demon was holding Hajime while sucking her soul. Hajime looked at the side and saw her son. Tears form in her eyes. She felt so weak. Kuroko saw a gun near the stair and took it.

Bang! Bang!

Kuroko shot those creatures but no effect. Both demons looked at him. The demon that was sucking her mom's soul stopped. Hajime took this chance and kicked the demon's leg. (I'm making no sense)

The demon fell but the other injured demon wanted to attack Kuroko. Hajime, who saw this quickly teleported herself to her son and brought him in a room. She wanted to go back but Kuroko's hand held to her shirt.

"Mom...no! What are they? Stay with me. " Kuroko said as tears started falling again. He was trembling.

" They are other creatures that exist other than human and it is my job to eliminate them. I am an assassinator agent after all." ( does that make sense?) she quickly teleported herself downstairs. Both demon flew towards her at great speed and with little energy, she uses her power to pour holy water at one of the demon, which luckily she found while the other demon that was injured got away.

She sat down on a floor. Wondering what would happen. Her son knows about her job now. Everything will change her son's life. She got up and wanted to go back to him but unfortunately, the demon was not dead.

It pulled her legs and she fell. Her head hit the ground hard and blood came out from her head. Seeing this, the demon sucked her soul until none was left. She was left dead on the floor and it wanted to find the boy. Kuroko, who saw everything at the staircase cried there.

He couldn't believe his eyes. He just witness his own mother died. He gasped when the demon is now standing infront of him. The demon smiled creepily and it's mouth open wide to see its big teeth. Kuroko couldn't scream. He let everything happens as he doesn't care if he lives or not.

BANG!

The demon fall on top of Kuroko. The demon died as it turns into ashes from above Kuroko. Kuroko eyes wide open as his father stand at the doorstep. Kuroko rushes to him and his father hugged him.

"Dad! I – I am s-scared." Kuroko said while crying.

" Shushh, it's okay now. Where's your mot-. HAJIME!" Kuroko Saito push his son away and flew to Hajime with his demon abilities. Kuroko was dumbfounded when his father flew there.

"HAJIME! HAJIME! Wake Up! " Saito yelled at his wife. He can't believe he was late to arrive. He took out his phone and called his bestfriend.

"Kazama! My wife is dead! I'm too late. I could've save her! Please! I'm sorry! I couldn't live without her! Take care of Kuroko Tetsuya! I'm sorry." He hung up and screamed his lungs out.

Kuroko saw his father going insane. He was crying too. Why him?! Why must he go through all this?! His father took out a pistol and point it to his chest.

" Forgive me, Tetsuya. We've hid too many secrets from you. Forgive me, forgive us." He said gaining Kuroko's attention.

"Dad! What are you doing?! Don't leave me alone! NO! You can't -" blood splashes at Kuroko's face. He had witnessed his own parents die infront of him.

"AAARRGGHHHH!" He screamed letting his stress out and cried on the floor. No one heard his scream as it was raining heavily outside. He crawled to his parents. He moved his father beside his mother and cover them with a blanket. He cried non-stop. He let them flow.

He sat down beside his parents and cries without any care in the world. Why?! Just why him?! Why is fate cruel to him?!

"#01! Saito! Where is he?! SAITO!" a voice came in the house. His black hair shined as it was wet due to the rain outside. Kazama rushed beside Kuroko and pull the blanket revealing two dead corpse. He sat down.

He cried. His best friend died along with his wife. After a moment of silence, he glance at Kuroko. He knew he was their son from his appearance. He looked like #09 that is Hajime.

"You're Kuroko Tetsuya?" he asked, just to confirm his thought. He smiled when Kuroko nodded. Tear were still visible on the boy's cheek. Kazama wiped them. He grab Kuroko's hand and they sat on the couch.

"W-who a-are y-you? D-do y-you k-know my p-parents?" Kuroko asked, his voice was hoarse due too much crying.

"Yes, your father is my bestfriend. We three know each other. We have the same job, actually we create the job. You see, we all are agents meant to assassinate demons and vampires. The thing you see today was a demon." Kazama said calmly. Kuroko was obviously confused. His face was still blank but his mind felt like exploding.

" Uncle, can you please tell me everything?" Kuroko gain his calmness and ask the question at the man.

" Firstly, my name is Kazama Souji and also known as agent #01 for the vampire section. Your father is also #01 for the demon section. While your mother was #09 for vampire section. We all have code numbers for both sections. This agency existed because of me and your father's hardwork. We created it to assassinate vampires and demons. Your parents met in this very agency. They fell in love but that was against the rules. Their marriage was a secret and I'm the only person who knows about it. " he paused.

Kuroko went to the kitchen and handed a glass of water. His mind processing every word Kazama said. He knows that from this day on, his life will not be normal.

"There is a lot to tell you. I can tell everything but I will tell if you join the agency. Your situation is different from other people." Kazama said.

" what do you mean...different?" Kuroko asked.

" Well apparently, your parents are vampires and demons agent and every agent have one power based on their section and luck. Every agent must have the same abilities whether they are VA or DA agent . What I'm worried about is since your parents are different sections, you might be born with both demons and vampire power. Have you ever experienced something...weird ?" Kazama asked but then he spotted a bracelet on Kuroko's wrist. He chuckled.

" nevermind. It seems you haven't. That bracelet was given by your mother right? That bracelet was supposed to suppress your abilities. " he said while pointing at the bracelet. Then, he drag Kuroko to the end of the living room. Kuroko was more than confused, his mind is lost. Kazama took off his and Kuroko's bracelet and within a second, he was already at the other end of the room. Kuroko's jaws dropped when the man disappeared from his sight.

" As you see, I teleported here with my vampire ability. So, you can either teleport as a vampire or fly within a second as demon here. Now, when I count to 3 you either fly or teleport with your abilities. 1...2...3!" he counted and was shocked to see Kuroko nowhere in the living room.

" Umm uncle. I think I misplaced." he said from upstairs.

" wow! So you teleported upstairs huh? Hahaha!" he laughed. They teleported at the couch and sat down.

" Now Kuroko, you have to join the agency. For your own sake and theirs too. But you have to leave school, club, memories, everything here and move in the agency. " Kuroko's face lit up. He could leave Seirin.

" Okay, I will go. But could you come and fetch me tomorrow at school. And what should I bring with me?" Kuroko asked.

"Sure, you attend Seirin High School right? There isn't much to bring. You just have to bring important documents and a pair of clothes. Other things are provided at the headquarters. " Kazama said. Relieved at Kuroko's answer.

Kuroko nodded. Kazama brought Kuroko to a place to sleep that night since the house was...blooded. Kazama had called some of the agents to secure the house with the bodies and wait for his orders. He has also informed FDVAA headquarters about #02 and #09's death.

They slept separately in their rooms in the apartment and the next morning was normal like nothing ever happen. Kazama sent Kuroko to school by car and waited until Kuroko stepped outside the school gate.

Kuroko walk straight to the basketball gym. He stick a letter on the door of his locker, a place that can be seen and soon he left. Fortunately for him, Kazama has settled everything by the time he leaves Seirin. All the documents about his existence has been deleted. His very existence will be vanish. Something that team Seirin of basketball would want, or so he thought.

He went to his classroom, 1-B and peeked in the classroom to see his homeroom teacher taking attendance. He slightly open the door without anyone realising which is normal and heard every single name that was called.

"Haruto Akita" the teacher said another name.

"Here" a boy replied while raising his hand.

"Iori Fukuya"

"Here"

"Kagami Taiga"

"Here" a red head raised his hand at the teacher. The teacher smiled.

" You're unexpected early today. I hope you will be early from now on." The teacher said at him. Kuroko glace at Kagami with hatred. His words crushed him into pieces and he will never forgive the redhead.

"Layla Heartfillia" the teacher continued taking attendance.

"absen-" a student said but interrupted by a certain red head. Kuroko was about to leave when he heard a familiar voice shouted.

"Sensei! What about Kuroko Tetsuya? You didn't check his attendance" Kagami stood up and shouted at his teacher. He knew why Kuroko didn't came but he couldn't just let the fact that his homeroom teacher forgot about the boy.

" Excuse me Kagami Taiga but who did I miss?" the whole classroom look at the red head including Kuroko outside the classroom.

"Kuroko Tetsuya? His sits behind me but today his not here. There's no name?" Kagami points at the sits behind him that is unoccupied.

" I'm afraid you've mistaken him with a different class, hmm? There's no such name in this list." The teacher walked to Kagami and showed him the list.

Kagami was confused as to why no one remember Kuroko, he knows why but why his name is not on that list. The teacher then continues the lesson. Kuroko looked at the red head. ' _Bye Kagami-kun'_ and he left the school, picked up by Kazama.

After what felt like forever, bells rang signalling ends of school. The time where Kagami Taiga and his team practise basketball. He walks straight to the gym where their coach is taking attendance.

" Okay boys! Is everyone here?" her voice echoed through the gym.

"Kagami is no-. Nevermind, he just arrived." Furihata said but then saw Kagami walking towards them.

"You're lucky you're not late Bakagami. Those who are late, have quadruple training. Anyone else?" Aida asks the boys while looking around.

"Umm, coach. Kuroko is not here." Koganei spoke and the whole gym fell into silence. Who could forget about the teal teen? He is the one who made them the best in Japan.

They won the winter cup because of Kuroko and yet they forgot to thank him, treasure him instead they were busy showing off. What was worse, they hurt him with words that they could never take back.

"I don't think he's going to come. Besides, we don't need him." Kagami spoke. All eyes directed to him, shocked that Kuroko's light has said that.

"Why do you say that? We're a team. Everyone should be here especially him. He is the one who made us win." Hyuuga asks Kagami. His eyes twitched when Kagami said that.

Sure, he did said something that'll hurt Kuroko but he realised that the team was incomplete without him. He can't let another player left the team. The team felt empty since Kiyoshi left and now if Kuroko gone, it'll not be the same.

"He was absence this morning but that's not all. His name wasn't at the attendance list and no one remember his existence." Kagami said again.

"Huh? That's strange. It's like his existence vanished. Is what Mitobe says." Koganei said, passing Mitobe's message to everyone.

"COACH! " a screamed came from the locker room. Izuki ran out with a letter and two wristbands in his hands. He gave the letter to Aida and she cover her mouth with her hand. Tears formed in her eyes after she read the letter.

Everyone looked at the letter. Hyuuga, who was near her took the letter and gasped when he saw the content. Behind the paper wrote, _Kuroko Tetsuya's resignation letter._

Kagami rushes to his senpai and took the letter. He read the letter out loud. The whole teammates was depressed after he read it. They didn't believe the letter was from Kuroko, especially the words.

 _Dear Seirin,_

 _I, Kuroko Tetsuya am resigning the basketball team due to team play's loss. Today is the last day I will be playing basketball and also the last for you to see my existence in this school._

 _Thank you team Seirin for all the precious memories not to mention the_ _painful ones_ _as well. (the word 'painful ones' imagine it to be bad handwriting due to anger and hatred)_

 _Thank you senpais for everything you've done for me. Through all this hard times with me. For Kiyoshi-senpai, thank you for not hurting me._

 _Thank you Kagami-kun for being my long lost light that was once the most happy moment for me. For the other first years, thank you for supporting me._

 _Lastly, thank you for all of your words that inspired me to hate basketball again and this time, forever._

 _Your abandoned shadow,_

 _Kuroko Tetsuya_

They were stunned at Kuroko's words. His words struck them like lightning. The words obviously because of sadness, anger and hatred. They looked at Kagami. His head looking downwards. They know he felt the emptiness Kuroko left.

They stare at two wristbands that are in Izuki's hands. He left them, left basketball and left his love for the sport.

"What does he mean ' _hate basketball again forever'?"_ Fukuda asked.

"It is exactly what it means! Don't you understand?! He left us! He left basketball! He left Seirin!" Kagami yelled at the poor freshmen. He was depressed.

"And who's fault is that?! Who caused him to leave?!"Hyuuga shouted as well at Kagami. He felt guilty.

"Shut up, boys! It's obviously our faults, okay! And Kagami, stop taking your anger out of people.!" Aida said as she hit a board at Kagami's head.

" I'll be heading home. Quadruple my training, I don't care." Kagami said and left leaving other players speechless. They swear they could see a tear in Kagami's eyes.

 _ **5 MONTHS LATER**_

A group of people walked under a tunnel.2 men and 2 women. Both men hold their woman at their waist. They were drunk. The laughed for no reason, not caring the world around them.

Around a corner, red eyes were glowing as the creature watched a 'meal' yet to be eaten . A woman screamed when she felt pain at the neck. A vampire sank their fangs in her flesh deeper. Another scream came from the other woman as another vampire did the same. Both men ran leaving both women.

A flash of teal blue appeared. He shot both vampire in front of him with one shot in the head. Blood splashed on his face. He smirked as his left hand wipe the blood off his face and look at it, amused.

His movements was too fast for naked eyes to see. He ran at lightning speed to a woman and the next second he was by the other woman. He let out a breath, both woman just passed out from shock. He vanished again when he sense another presence nearby.

" #01! You should have call for back up! What if something were to happ-" a girl yelled at the teal haired teenager but stopped when she realise he was not there.

#01 stand far from the girl. A scream echoed through the tunnel when the girl felt a tap on her shoulder. #01 teleported to her to scare her and far away in an instant when she screams.

"Don't worry. Nothing happened and everything is settled." He said with a deadpanned tone as he ran pass #23. ( #23 is the girl who yelled) Her short hair was blown back as #01 ran like the wind.

"#01, stop scaring me! Nevermind let's get back to the headquarters." #23 teleported beside #01 and drag him to a helicopter. They flew off and #01 looked outside where the night sky was dark. No stars or moonlight to brighten the sky, like his heart.

He smiled as he remembered the first day he join the agency. The day he was called as #01 byFVDAA. Federal Vampire and Demon Assassination Agency. ( I know the name is ridiculous, sorry) He never felt better since the day he left his basketball world. It was a long ride and flashbacks came.

" _why would I need a shadow if I'm already the best in Japan?" the redhead said, crushing his heart into pieces._

" _This team has become unstoppable. Why would we need a shadow to rely on?" his senpai walked away as he said that._ Flashbacks end.

Those words struck him. He began to hate basketball...again but this time, he will never go back in the basketball world.

He wiped a tear in his eyes as the helicopter landed. They walked to the FVDAA headquarters. A man in a uniform approached them the moment they set foot in the building.

"Sir Kazama wants to see #01 in his room now."

The teal teenager is now standing infront of the most powerful man in the agency. The one who took him in.

The teenager looked at the man infront of him. The man didn't turn around so #01 could just see his back. He bowed out of respect.

"Sir, you said you wanted to see me." He said with a blank expression, like he always do.

"#01, I was told about your actions. Not a wise one, as always. But you did save those women without using your powers so you're forgiven." He said while turning his back to he could face the teal teenager. He smiled at the teenager.

#01 smiled back at the man and bowed again. He looked up and was shocked the moment he saw the smile change into a serious expression.

Kazama Souji looked at the teen. #01 felt chills down his spine but his face was still blank. Kazama felt sad as the teen reminded him of Kuroko Saito, his bestfriend which is actually #01's father.

" You have done quite well this 5 months and you're training ends today. Starting tomorrow, you'll be attending high school as a 2nd year. You will attend Seirin High School." #01 was stroked. He never thought he would go back to that school.

" but sir, you know I can't." #01 looked down when Kazama rolled his eyes. Then, Kazama walked to #01 and pat his head ,shocking #01.

"I know, son. But you have too. The headquarters gave an order. It is said that vampire and demons are wandering around that area." Kazama said as he lift #01 face.

"Yes sir. I understand." 01 nodded and saluted him. He turned around and hold the door knob.

"I'm sorry for sending you to that place again. I know how you hated that place. Now go Kuroko Tetsuya. You shall leave tomorrow. " Kazama said.

Kuroko didn't turn around and just left the room. Kuroko head to his room in a dorm. Conveniently, the headquarters provide dorms for all its agents. A room with 2 persons. Kuroko sat on his bed. He sighed.

"I never saw that expression on your face before. Tell me, what's wrong?" Kuroko's roommate, Kazuya Hatori spoke.

"Kazuya-kun, you startled me." Kuroko turned around while saying with a blank face. Kazuya lean by the wall while folding his arms.

Within a second, he was infront of Kuroko sitting on a chair. Kazuya chuckled.

" that's how I felt whenever you use misdirection Kuroko-kun." Kazuya or #43 is a VA agent. That is Vampire Assassinator agent. ( does it sound weird?) He is trained to kill vampires but not demons.

Because of that, he has vampire abilities such as teleport, faster and stronger than normal human. But since he is just human, who borrowed the abilities, his strength and speed aren't as fast as real vampires but still faster than any human.

Every agent have the same abilities like teleport, faster speed and stronger than a normal human but there is an exception. Every VA agent has one different power from any other agents. The same goes for demon abilities except for teleportation. Instead of teleport, demons ran or fly at fast speed.

All VA and DA (Demon Assassinator) agents have the same abilities but one different power. Example, Kazuya is a VA agent with one power that is Telekinesis. Telekinesis is the power to manipulate and control objects with the mind.

But his power are suppressed by a bracelet given from the FVDAA agency. The silver bracelet is important for every agent since it suppress and also control the overwhelming power except the abilities. Vampire and demon powers are too strong for human bodies to contain and it will destroy the body if the user can't control it.

While Kuroko, he was different. There is a reason why he is called #01. He is _the_ VDA agent. The one and only VDA agent that has ever existed. He is both vampire and demon assassinator agent. The only one with **real** demon and vampire abilities since he was born with them and also with many powers than one. Therefore, he is half human and half vampire/demon.

"Kuroko-kun, Kuroko-kun" Kazuya shake the teal teen's shoulder. He was pissed as Kuroko didn't gave an answer and spaced out.

"h-huh? Sorry, Kazuya-kun. What were you saying?" Kuroko asked him with a blank face.

"Kuroko-kun~ mou~ how could you ignore me?" Kazuya's behaviour changed. Kuroko twitched. He is acting like _him_ and he hates it.

"Kazuya, you know I hate this attitude of yours. I prefer the normal one." Kuroko said with a cold tone and his eyes were giving a death glare. He didn't realise he didn't add kun to his name.

" hai, hai. So, what were you thinking about?" Kazuya teleported to the fridge and pour cold water into a cup. He teleported back and sat at his bed which is beside Kuroko's bed.

Kuroko looked down to his feet. The moment he steps in this room, he met Kazuya-kun and with no reason he told him about his life. Why he join the agency and his hatred towards basketball. He flew in normal speed to the window. Kazuya teleported there as well.

" I have to go back there. The headquarters gave an order. They say there are vampires and demons wandering there. I have to attend the same shitty school and protect the students there." Kuroko lowered his voice but Kazuya can hear it.

Kuroko turn to see Kazuya but Kazuya had no expression. Usually he would whining because Kuroko is leaving him and Kuroko would go back to 'hell' but this was unexpected.

" It's okay. You have to be strong and forget the past. Do it for your parents. Your parents wouldn't want their son to stuck in the past right? Besides , I'm going too. " Kazuya said in relaxation. He was given an order by Kazama, the person in the highest position in the agency to be with Kuroko at all times.

"Eehh?! You're going too?!" Kuroko shouted. Kazuya was laughing to see his shock expression. Kuroko never shows an expression and this is the first time he did.

"Of course. Your 'dad' wouldn't let you go through 'hell' alone, would he? Hahaha your face was priceless, Kuroko-kun. " Kazuya tease him and continued laughing.

" 'Dad' huh? Everyone thought he's my dad. You know he is not, Kazuya-kun." Kuroko looked at him. Kazuya was still laughing, rolling on the floor. Kuroko teleported beside him and chop his head with his hand gently.

" ouch! Kuroko-kun! You could have chop my head in half with your super strength! I know he is not your dad! I'm just teasing!" Kazuya stand up and rub his head.

"I've done packing. We have to arrive tomorrow morning. I' going to bed now. Goodnight, Kazuya-kun." Kuroko flew slowly to his bed and lay down. After a few seconds, he fell asleep.

Kazuya stand up and teleported between his and Kuroko's bed. He stare at the sleeping figure. He felt pity towards his friend.

 _I know you've been through a lot. Your heart is still closed. I know your true personality in this five months and you're different. You were hurt, abandoned and left behind. That's why I will be there to protect you. Always._

Kazuya thought and fell asleep too.

_**THE NEXT MORNING**_

Kuroko walked towards a crowd. Kazuya was left behind when he was distracted to a club. All third years are attracting new members to their club. Kuroko shift left and right to avoid bumping into someone. Of course no one see him, he lack presence.

He walk to a board. He wanted to find a club that can give advantages. His eyes wandered from name to club names and stop when its written 'basketball'. He look at it with hatred. God knows how much he hated basketball.

After sometime, he chooses to join two clubs which is Library Club and Archery Club. Both can put him in ease and calm him. Besides, archery can train him to shoot the right target. He then proceed to walk to both club and register without anyone noticing.

"Kuroko-kun, where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere. Huh? So you join the Library Club?" Kazuya appeared from nowhere, panting for air.

" I'm here the whole time and yes, I'm joining this club but I join the Archery Club too." Kuroko gave an answer that made Kazuya shock.

"Eehh?! You can join 2 clubs?!" Kazuya shouted gaining the students attention. Kuroko covered his ears with his hands.

" Kazuya-kun, please be quiet. We're infront of the library now. So, what did you join?" Kuroko put his hands down. He looked at Kazuya.

" Basketball. I'm sorry Kuroko. But it was really interesting. And I want to know your teammates." Kazuya spoke the last sentence quietly. Unfortunately, Kuroko could hear it very clearly since its one of a demons ability.

" It's okay. Its your own choice." Kuroko said and walked to board with students name list assorted to classes. They both find their name in a class and meet again.

Kuroko teleported infront of the list and teleported back far away after he found his name in class 2-B

"Nee, Kuroko-kun~ What class are you in?" Kazuya asks eventhough he saw Kuroko's name below him.

" Kazuya-kun, you saw my name under your name right?" Kuroko said with a blank face. He hope _he_ is not the same class with him and unfortunately, he saw _his name_ above Kazuya's name.

They both teleported infront of the class which luckily no one noticed. Its too tiring to walk here when they have abilities. They both step in the class and no one noticed too.

"Kuroko-kun, is this how you feel when no one notices your existence? I feel lonely." Kazuya said while sitting on a chair infront of Kuroko's seat.

"Yes but I don't feel lonely. I am already alone." Kuroko said not looking at his direction. He was looking at the door, worried if _he_ appear.

"Kuroko, I'm here for you. Never say you're alone! Now, I want to tell you something. Just now, when I ..." Kuroko spaced out. He wasn't listening Kazuya's talking until the bells ring.

A teacher that Kuroko recognise came in. He was tall for a normal man and handsome too. He really got the girls attention.

"Good morning students, as you now I will be your homeroom teacher this year...again. I don't understand why the school wants me to be this class's teacher. Anyway, let's check attendance.

Nakamura sensei that is the homeroom teacher check everyone's attendance by calling out names.

""Haruto Akita" the teacher said another name.

"Here" a boy replied while raising his hand.

"Iori Fukuya"

"Here"

"Kagami Taiga... Kagami Taiga?"

"Absence or maybe late?" a student near the teacher said.

" maybe late. Continue on, Kazuya Hatori." The teacher continued.

"Here!" being a cheerful person, Kazuya shouted and stand up gaining everyone's attention.

"Huh? Are you new this year, Kazuya-kun?" Nakamura sensei asked.

" Yes! Pleased to meet you and everyone else too!" most of the students chuckled. Especially the girls since Kazuya is quite a handsome guy.

" Next, Kuroko Tetsuya."

"here" Kuroko said in a low voice. No one seem to notice him nor care.

"Layla Heartfil-" the teacher was interrupted when a certain person opened the door, loudly.

" Kagami Taiga, late again? On the first day school! Please be early next time. "The red head nodded. He was panting heavily for air.

Kuroko stare at the red head. His fist clench onto his chest where his heart is. The red head didn't seem to notice him until...

"hey! You're new this year right? I'm Kagami Taiga. You are?" Kagami sat down and turn back to see a new face in the class.

"Oh, hey! I'm Kazuya Hatori. Please to meet you!" Kazuya said, not knowing that the red head is the one who hurt his precious Kuroko.

"Kagami! Kazuya! Please pay attention in class!" Nakamura sensei shouted and continued his lesson.

Kagami turn infront, paying attention to the lesson. Same goes for Kazuya. Kuroko gave a little smile. He might survive in this school without being noticed by _them._ He glanced at the red head before looking back at the teacher. ' _Bakagami'_ he thought.

Bells rang ending the school hours. Most students went home except for those who have club activities. Kuroko went to the Archery Club. A third year is giving a speech or anything. He don't care.

"Hello freshmen! I am the manager ,instructor, and every highest position in this club. My name is Karasuma Keiji! Now please make a line." The third year student shouted and in a second, everyone made a straight line including Kuroko.

Karasuma observe his members until he was finished. He wanted to test his new members on their archery skills. He took a bow and an arrow. He took aim and shoot right at the dot in the middle of the round picture which earns 10 points. Everyone was in awe except Kuroko.

The target is a round picture that has each point for one round. The point in the middle earn 10 points for one who hits it. And the further the shot, minus 1 points. The furthest from the dot, earn 1 point.

"Now, I want you all to try shoot an arrow at that target. Try to earn at least 5 points. Choose a bow and an arrow and ready in position. Don't shoot yet." Karasuma spoke again.

Everyone was in position with a bow and an arrow, getting ready to release the arrow. After Karasuma fix some of the students position, he walk to the first student and told him to release it. He missed. The arrow didn't even reach the target.

Karasuma went to the next member and onto the next one and the other one. He was not satisfied. Up until now, not one new member has earn 5 points. He stopped at another member. It was a teal blue hair and short boy. ' _he's a 2_ _nd_ _year. I guess he just joined this year.'_

"What's your name and are you strong enough to release it?" Karasuma asks the teal teen, obviously looking down on him.

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya and don't judge its book by its cover" after saying that, Kuroko release the arrow. The arrow was like in slow motion and

ZAPP!

Everyone jaws dropped, not expecting the boy to hit the target earning 10 points. They clapped and cheered for the boy.

The arrow was released at fast speed. It got through the target as it was just a cardboard. Karasuma saw this and was speechless. ' _don't judge its book by its cover huh? Lets see what you can do.'_ Karasuma thought.

" Kuroko Tetsuya, right? Lets have a battle. You and me, right now, right here" Karasuma walked up to Kuroko, challenging him. He was giving an aura that normally people would ran away.

Kuroko turn to face him. Karasuma was shock to see the boy has no expression. _'He is not afraid?'_ Kuroko look straight to his eyes. Kuroko shook his head.

" It's tiring. See you tomorrow...senpai" Kuroko left the bow on the floor and teleported out of the room. Everyone was shock to see the boy disappear in a second.

Kuroko opened a door. The library. Where he will have peace for a lifetime. He took a book and read until one hour passed. He look at his black and red striped watch, 4 sharp in the evening.

He put the book back and instead of teleporting, he walk to the gym where he can hear the squeaks of shoes, dribbling sounds and lastly a swoosh from the net. Kuroko opened the door normally, not expecting someone to notice.

He stepped inside the gym and lean at the wall, watching his former teammates. His heart was breaking when he saw _them_ play basketball.

" Bakagami, you should pass more often!" Aida's voice echoed, gaining Kuroko's attention.

" Kagami! Here, pass to me!" Kazuya's voice reached his ears. Then, he realised the first years are playing a game against the second years.

He can guess that there are only 5 first years who join basketball and 1 new member of second year that is Kazuya-kun. The senpais and Kagami were there except Kiyoshi.

Kagami heard that and passed it to Kazuya. Kazuya dribble and broke pass 2 first years and then passed it to Furihata. Kuroko smirked. _They've grown quite well._

The match ends and 100 – 87, 2nd years won. Kazuya was tired but he was not sweating since the VA training are much worse than basketball training. Kagami took two bottle and gave one to Kazuya.

"Kazuya-kun! Come here!" Aida called out to the black haired boy. He walked to Aida and talked to her. Hyuuga was there too. After a moment, the boy ran to Kagami and gave a soft punch at his right shoulder.

"Kagami! Guess what? Coach decided to make me one of the regulars! Isn't that great?!" Kazuya shouted excitedly. Kagami grinned.

Kazuya fell silence after that. Everyone looked at him, wondering what happen to the boy. They saw he smirked. His face was unreadable. Kagami wanted to ask but stopped when Kazuya spoke.

" I thought you hated basketball. I never knew you wanted to see your teammates that much." Kazuya said loudly, his face towards Kagami and his eyes closed.

"Oi, who are you talking to?" Kagami ask the raven haired boy. His face was confused but not just him, everyone else too. They then heard a chuckle .

" Former teammates, Kazuya. That was in the past." The teal teen spoke. Everyone looked at source of the voice.

They were stunned. Kuroko's face remained expressionless. Kagami was speechless. Kazuya smiled and walked towards him, dragging him to a spotlight.

" Guys, meet my bestfriend. Kuroko Tetsuya." Kazuya introduce Kuroko to them eventhough he knows they knew him. Everyone was back in reality.

Kagami walk towards Kuroko and stopped infront of him. He looked downwards and saw a blank expression.

"Hello Kagami-kun" Kuroko said calmly. His eyes looked straight into Kagami's eyes.

"Kuroko..."

 _ **So, how do you like it so far? Pls review! And I will try my best to update both story on weekends. See you next chapter~ _**_

 _ **MUST BE UPDATED ON 15/16 or 22/23, final decision.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Welcome to NLAS 2** **nd** **chapter!** **KVRchocolate** **,** **, Kuroko Tetsuo,** **,** **Anarchy queen** **,** **kyuzi4869, Dolly.12oh, PhantomTuna99 t** **hank you for your review. And thank you for those who reads my story especially those who**_ **followed/favorited my story. Now** _ **, enjoy~ ^_ and WARNING! CURSING BELOW!**_

 _ **REPLYS FOR REVIEWS:**_

 **KVRchocolate:** I'm glad that you like this story. I hope you'll read it till the end. It will surprise you.

 **:** yeah its hakuoki. Did you watch it? I watched till season 2. When everyone ****, i drop it. Anyway, I was out of ideas for names so I just chose some of the names from other animes.

 **:** you're actually right. Kuroko here is a stubborn kid and a tough nut to crack. Its almost impossible for him to forgive them.

 **Kuroko Tetsuo:** I'm glad you like it! The 15/16 and 22/23 is actually a mistake. I forgot to delete it before I post the chapter. Just don't mind it, okay?

 **Anarchy queen:** I'm glad you like it and I will make sure to continue this story. Please read it till the end!

 **kyuzi4869:** find out below! I hope you love this new Tetsuya. And don't forget to review!

 **Dolly.12oh:** thanks! I won't let you down and please tell your opinion about this chapter! ^_

 **PhantomTuna99:** Thanks! I hope you'll love this story and don't forget to review on this chapter!

" **Hello Kagami-kun" Kuroko said calmly. His eyes looked straight into Kagami's eyes.**

" **Kuroko..."**

Seirin couldn't believe their eyes. Their long lost phantom has returned. They looked at Kagami, who is standing infront of Kuroko. He looked speechless.

Kagami stand there. Kuroko just greeted him like nothing ever happen. His blood started to boil. He felt angry.

"Kagami-kun? Are you okay?" Kuroko asked, normally. He expect that Kagami was going to burst out of anger. He didn't expect Kagami to be speechless.

Kagami was back in reality. He raise his hand and tried to grab Kuroko's hair like he usually do when he's pissed.

Seeing this, Kuroko ran slowly( for him ) next to his former coach. Everyone was shock to see Kuroko ran in fast speed. Their eyes could barely catch Kuroko's speed.

"Kuroko-kun! Where were you this whole time? We were so worried!" Aida shouted. She intend to hit Kuroko with a clipboard but missed it as Kuroko ran again next to Kazuya.

"Oi, Kuroko! Why are you so fast? You were here a second ago and the next thing we knew you were there. It's like you teleported." Seirin's captain, Hyuuga Junpei asked. All the first years, who doesn't know Kuroko just looked at the teal teen.

Kuroko chuckled. He smiled mockingly at them. Seirin was shocked except Kazuya. Kazuya just relaxed there. He knew the other Kuroko is coming. This other Kuroko is selfish, short-tempered, bad and sadistic brat. Kuroko is just one person with two attitudes. First, the normal one and second, this brat. He kept quite as _that_ Kuroko started to spoke.

"What? Are you shocked to see I'm faster than anyone else? I'm not the weak Kuroko you once knew. That Kuroko died the day you all betrayed him." Kuroko said with a deep voice. The lights in the court started to go out of control. It switched on and off over and over again. Kuroko's face darkened.

"W-what do you mean d-dead?" Furihata asked. What the poor boy didn't know is his question made the situation worse. Kuroko glared at him.

"That Kuroko is weak, pathetic and stupid to trust all of you! I meant what I said. He is FUCKING DEAD!" Kuroko shouted. He was furious as all the memories came back to him. How they left him. How they hurt him. It's tearing him apart. The lights started to blow up, one by one starting from above him.

"Kuroko! Control your anger! Something bad will happen if you get too angry right?" Kazuya finally spoke. The court would destroyed if Kuroko gets angry. That's what happen when your emotion takes over you. Kuroko inhaled and exhaled.

"Who are you?" Kagami whispered but the whole court heard him. Kagami was infront of him. Kuroko looked up at him.

"I am Kuroko Tetsuya. Stronger and faster than any of you are. No one can beat me including the generation of miracles. I'm leaving. See you at home, Kazuya. " Kuroko said and turn around, heading to the door. Before he could, Kagami grabbed his arm.

"I'm sorry Kuroko. It's my fault that you've changed worse." Kagami said, sadly. His eyes full of regret.

"No, Kagami-kun. Thank you for changing me." Kuroko turned back to his calm and polite self. His face with a blank expression. With that, he left after saying the words that struck Kagami and Seirin.

Their eyes didn't left Kuroko's figure until he disappeared. They turn to Kazuya who is leaning against the wall, arms crossing against his chest. Kagami was the first one to walk at him.

"Kazuya. Explain!" Kagami half shouted. His eyes were burning. The other players could literally see fires in his eyes. Kazuya shrugged his shoulders.

" hmm... I'm not sure~ There's too much to say about my bestfriend. " Kazuya said in a playful tone. He ran in human speed behind Aida when Kagami tried to grab the collar of his shirt.

" Like hell he is your bestfriend! He is my bestfri-"

"Humph, really? All Kuroko said about you is how much he hates you. I never knew bestfriends are supposed to hate each other." Kazuya said, interrupting Kagami's sentence.

They were dumbstruck, especially the read head. They were speechless. _Did he really hate us? Did he really hate basketball?_ Was all Seirin's thought.

"Umm Kazuya-kun. Does he really hate basketball?" Koganei asked, after he gathered his courage to ask.

"Oh yes! He hates basketball so much that he had to beat me up because I invite him to play basketball once." Kazuya said happily as if he was saying about something he was proud of.

" Oh and he hates all of you too! Not just basketball. I can never forget how scary he looked when he talks abou-" Kazuya's phone ringed interrupting him. He sighed.

He took out his phone from his bag and check who's the caller. He showed it to Kagami that it was Kuroko. He picked up and put it on speaker.

"Hello Kazuya-kun. Where are you? Aren't you coming home? " Kuroko's voice was heard by the whole team.

"Oh! Sorry Kuroko-kun~ I was talking with your teammates about somethi-"

"Former teammates Kazuya-kun. Do you want me to beat you up again~?" Kuroko ask with a playful tone but more like a sadistic one.

Team Seirin shutter when they heard the tone Kuroko used. It was frightening. They can't believe Kuroko can talk like that.

"Fine, fine. I'll be home in a few minutes." Kazuya said and wanted to hung up but stopped when Kuroko spoke again.

"Kazuya. Do you think I don't know you put it on speaker? I know what you do, I know you said to them. You have less than 3 minutes to get here." Kuroko said in a dreadful tone and hung up.

Everyone was speechless. _Did Kuroko just threat Kazuya?!_ They thought. Kazuya looked calm. As if reading their mind, Kazuya answered.

" yes, he threaten me but he does that all the time. And just so you know, I live with Kuroko alone not far from here. Lets say about... 10 kilometres." He said which made everyone shouted.

"10 KILOMETRES IN 3 MINUTES?! IMPOSSIBLE!" how could anyone forget Kuroko's threat. They heard every single thing but Kazuya was really calm.

"yeah, I know. But I'll make it some how. Well, gotta go now. Wish me luck!" With that, Kazuya ran out of the court. Everyone was still speechless. Unbeknown to them, Kazuya was already infront of the door. He teleported to his house just in time. Kuroko opened the door and kick him in the stomach.

" You're 3 seconds late!" Kuroko didn't even spare a second to look at his friend, instead he just went into the house and sat on a couch.

Kazuya was groaning in pain while holding his stomach. _Damn! My Kuroko-kun is so brutal!_ He thought. Eventhough Kuroko is being brutal to him, he still cares for the teal teen. He know the teen went through a hard time. Even he would change like this if he was Kuroko.

He got up and went into the house. Without realising the teen on the couch, he went upstairs and into a room opposite of Kuroko's room. He took a shower and went downstairs. Then, he saw the teal teen still on the couch reading a book.

"Kuroko-kun~ aren't you hungry? Did you make anything for dinner?" Kazuya asked, gaining Kuroko's attention. Kuroko looked at the raven-haired boy. He admit Kazuya is indeed a handsome teen.

" I made fried rice for both of us. Let's eat." Kuroko said. He stand up and walk to the dining table. Kazuya pour water in two glasses and hand one of them to Kuroko.

They sat down and ate quietly. After they finished, Kazuya offered to wash the plates and glasses since Kuroko made a delicious dinner. Both him and Kuroko can cook actually. Since he met Kuroko, Kuroko would always cook for both of them because he said, cooking calms his mind.

The clock struck 9 and they are off to sleep in their own rooms. They've always slept early since they usually go on missions at midnight. Fighting vampires is really tiring but fun for both of them.

As they were asleep, Kazuya woke Kuroko up just to get hit by Kuroko. Kazuya rub his arm which got slapped by him. He continued waking Kuroko and luckily, he dodge in time before he got kicked by Kuroko. This time, he shouted to wake Kuroko.

"KUROKO-KUN! WAKE UP! " he shouted causing Kuroko to get up and chase him in the room.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!" he shouted back while chasing Kazuya to the living room downstairs. After a while, he stopped chasing Kazuya. He gave him a death glare, signalling he wants the answer as to why Kazuya woke him up at 1.00 in the morning.

"I just got a call from sir Kazama. He was informed that some vampires are having some kind of meeting near this area. Sir Kazama sent me the location. He said _**'**_ _ **Simply observe and report back to me, however, if spotted, you are to immediately retreat, not to descend them.'"**_ Kazuya said the message while mocking how Kazama would say. Kuroko nodded.

"Roger. Get ready. We're going now, Kazuya-kun." Kuroko said calmly. His face blank. He went back upstairs and teleported downstairs after he got ready equipped with two guns. After a few minutes, Kazuya was also ready with two guns too.

They teleported to the location followed by the GPS which Kazama sent to Kazuya. They arrived at the forest and spotted two half-breed vampires which are two teenage boys. They followed the two boys until they stopped at an old house.

Kuroko and Kazuya stared at the two vampires that just entered the house. One of them looked around before closing the door. Kazuya wondered as to why the vampires didn't teleported to the house and instead walked there like humans.

It wouldn't be a problem for him even if those vampires teleported somewhere since he can also teleport but he will never know where they will be so its unfortunate for him. He spare a glance at Kuroko. He was in deep thought.

"#01! What should we do now?" Kazuya asked, addressing Kuroko in his code number. His code is #43. The FVDAA made a rule which is never call out your real name while on a mission. That's what the code numbers are for. Kuroko looked at Kazuya, thinking their next action.

"I think we should listen to what they're saying. Sir Kazama did said to investigate and report only." Kuroko said, more like giving an order in a low voice. They both walk quietly into the house and peek into a room.

The room was big since it is a meeting room. They both peeked through the door that is slightly open. They saw 12 figures in the room filled with half-breed vampires. There were 3 grown ups ( males) and the rest are teenagers both boys and girls. A man started to talk and Kuroko assumed he is the one who gathered them all.

"the news has spread that our king wants to abdicate and he wants his successor to be the next line of the throne. However, since our princess has gone missing, our king has to find another successor." He paused. Everyone in the room looked at him.

"The reason I gathered you all is because the king has requested all vampires to find a boy. Not many that know this but the king has said that his daughter had a son which will take over the throne as the new vampire king." He said. His face looked troubled a moment then.

"What do you mean find a boy? Who is the successor?" a teenage girl asked. She has long silver hair and have beautiful features.' _She is too beautiful to be human. Humph, that's why she's a vampire'_ Kazuya thought. Everyone looked at the girl and back to the man.

" That... is why we're here. The king has no idea how he looked like. What he knows is his successor is a boy, probably a high school student. We all know that the Valkyrie clan has that mark on their bodies. With that, I need you all to disguise as humans and find him at all cost. Make sure he has that mark." The man gave the order to all the vampires.

"all nine of you will attend different high schools as humans. Try to avoid using your abilities and power. Also, refrain yourself from attacking those filthy humans and by that I mean, sucking their blood in public." Another man said to all nine teenagers. 5 boys and 4 girls nodded.

Kuroko and Kazuya just stood still and listened to their conversation. For a moment, all the vampires froze. Kazuya was wondering for the sudden silence until someone punch him at the back of his neck, causing him to knock out.

Seeing this, Kuroko teleported further from where he was and saw a boy near Kazuya. The boy was dumbstruck when a human have vampires abilities. _'How is that possible?'_ he thought. Kuroko quickly took his gun and aimed at the boy.

 **BAM!**

Kuroko knocked out on the floor as another boy punch him at the back of his neck. They both looked at each other, wondering why a human has vampire abilities.

Kuroko felt pain all over his body. He opened his eyelids. The room was dark, the only light in there was from the other side of the door. He looked infront and saw Kazuya. Both of his hands tied up in a rope hanging from the ceiling. His feet weren't touching the floor.

He tried to move but then realised he was in a worse situation than Kazuya. He was chained from the wall. Chains everywhere, his hands, legs, waist and his neck. It's like caging a dangerous beast. He sighed.

It's realistic that he and Kazuya would be captured. 12 vampires against 2 human is hard. Actually, only two vampires knocked them out. Kuroko was in deep thought until he heard a voice.

"Ku...ro...ko.." Kazuya whispered. Kuroko looked at him, pitying the boy. Kuroko tried to pull both of his hands that were chained on the wall with his super strength but to no avail. The chains were something else. They were too tough.

He tried to teleport. The result is still the same. The chains seems like an anti-power chains. He sighed. _' What should I do?'_ he thought. Then, the door opened wide revealing 4 teenagers. 2 boys and 2 girls. They walk up to Kuroko and Kazuya.

" poor thing... does it hurt... being tied up from the ceiling? I hope it does~ " a boy said to Kazuya. The other three chuckled when the boy kick Kazuya's stomach.

"heh... this is nothing." Kazuya spoke softly. The two boys then beat Kazuya up without any mercy. Kazuya screamed in pain, blood coming out of his mouth. Kuroko can do nothing but watch as his friend being beat up. Kuroko struggled again, hoping the chains would break.

"Stop trying, those chains will never break even if you use your super strength. " another boy said to Kuroko. Kuroko looked up and saw all 4 figures infront of him, leaving Kazuya half-alive. More blood were coming out of his mouth.

"How did you get our abilities? How is it... a low class creature have vampires abilities?" the boy asked Kuroko. Kuroko looked at him furiously. He then chuckled.

"What? Is it wrong for humans to have such abilities? Why should I answer your question? Does it matter?" Kuroko said in mocking voice.

"You brat! Know your place human! ANSWER THE QUESTION!" the other boy shouted. Both girls close their ears. They both know the boy is short-tempered. Actually, they all are.

" Heh, no. I'll never answer a shitty question from you fucking vamp- ARGHH!" Kuroko screamed when a girl scratch his face with her long sharp nail. His face was scratch from his left eye to his cheek.

"Hahaha. That's what you get for not fearing us. Humans should fear us vampires as we are the most powerful bei-"

"Humph! As if." Kuroko spoke cutting off the boy who was talking. That cause him to earn a few punches at his stomach, face and chest. Then, he felt something taste like metal or iron in his mouth. He cough out his blood and land on the boy's face. He wiped it off and smirked.

The two boys left, leaving the two girls with Kazuya and Kuroko. Red eyes were glowing as the two girls watch Kazuya and Kuroko covered in blood. One of them went to Kazuya and the other to Kuroko. Girls licked their lips as their meal are about to be eaten.

" I haven't had any blood for weeks. I'm going to have a lot of fun with you. Ghe..he...he~ " one of the girls said to Kazuya as she looked at him, deliciously. The other girl nodded. Their fangs could be seen clearly in the dark.

"ARRGGHH! FUCK IT HURTS!" Kazuya screamed his lungs out when her fangs sank in his flesh.

Kazuya was more than frightened since his dark past haunted him back. It wasn't the first time he was bitten with a vampire. The first time was when one vampire killed his whole family and drank his blood. That's why he's in the agency. He was one of the unfortunate people to be in that situation.

Kuroko witnessed it and felt scared as well. He looked at the other girl as she walk up to him. Fangs were visible the moment she opens her mouth. He doesn't want to be bitten by a vampire. He was never bitten by a vampire before.

"no...NO! SHIT! AARRGGHH!" Kuroko screamed when she sank her fangs in his bare shoulders. Slurping sounds were heard in the room.

The girl stopped drinking Kazuya's blood. She looked at the bite marks. She smirked as she licks the blood coming from his skin. She licked his shoulders up to his neck and bite there. Kazuya screamed again. It was really painful. Tears were strolling down his cheeks. At the end, he passed out.

As to Kuroko, he felt weak as his blood flowing into the girl's mouth. His vision started to blur. The girl stop drinking as she gasp. She pulled back and step further. She was horrified. Kuroko looked at her in confusion. A little voice came in his mind, telling him to say to the girl to let him go.

"Let...me...go.." Kuroko said weakly, following what the little voice tells him to.

The girl nodded. Her red glowing eyes turns all black without any white colour. Strangely, the girl followed his orders and unchained him. He exhaled heavily , both of his palms and knees on the floor. He was relieved and yet confused. The girl just stand there and stared at him, blankly.

After a moment, the girl was back in reality. Her silver eyes looked at Kuroko, wondering why she followed his order. She grab him by his collar with one hand against the wall and the other hand choke him, making him hard to breath.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?! WHAT ARE YOU?!" She yelled. Her hands tighten the grip around Kuroko's neck. Kuroko groaned. His hands trying to release the grip.

Two boys and the other girl rushes to the girl, who is going crazy. Kuroko just look with his right eye since his left eye was scratch by the same girl. He moved his hand to his back and felt no gun. It seems that both of his gun has been taken.

He teleported to Kazuya and cut the rope by biting it. Kazuya fell on the ground and made a loud thud causing all the vampires look at them. Their eyes started to glow, their fangs visible. They were furious.

One boy ran at Kuroko and attempted to punch him in the face. Kuroko dodge in time and punch him at his chest. Kuroko kicked him at his legs and the boy fell. He took out his knife from his legs and stab the boy.

Kuroko turn around and dodge a punch from another boy. He hold the knife and cut his arm making it like a scratch but deeper. Kuroko continued to punch the boy's stomach again and again. Lastly, he stabbed the boy with the knife at the boy's head.

Kuroko teleported to a table in the corner. On instinct, he opened the drawer and saw four guns. Two guns are his and two are Kazuya's. He took two of them and teleported back to Kazuya. The two girls were gone.

As on cue, all 10 vampires appear. They were all shock to see both boys dead on the floor. They all surround Kuroko, knowing their opponent is no ordinary human. Kuroko hold both of his gun. The vampires just smiled, knowing that the guns can't kill them. Unbeknown to them, those gun are used to kill vampires. All vampires attack him at the same time.

Kuroko shot 2 out of 10. The other caught Kuroko. Some of them hold Kuroko's hands and legs. Kuroko struggled. He teleported once their grip loosen. He shot 2 vampires again. The rest felt a bit frighten at Kuroko.

Six vampires left, three boys, one girl and two men. Kuroko breath heavily as he felt tired. _'6 vampires more, huh? I can do this. I've trained to do so.'_ Kuroko thought.

"No ordinary human has killed 6 vampires alone. What are you?" one of the men asked.

"Me? I'm Kuroko Tetsuya and I will be the end of you all. " Kuroko said in an evil way. His gun was pointed at the man before he shot it.

Another man took this chance to attack Kuroko as he was busy killing the other man. He pulled Kuroko's shirt attempting to choke him. Kuroko slid down causing his shirt to removed from his body. He used his shirt to turn around his neck and choke the man back.

The man struggle to release himself but Kuroko tighten the shirt and stop when the man died. The other three boys attack Kuroko from behind. Kuroko teleported in time to another place and took aim.

He shot the nearest boy and tempted to release a shot again just to know both of his gun are out of bullets. He throw them away and put up his fist, getting ready for a fist fight.

The other two boys tried to attack Kuroko from behind but failed when Kuroko teleported behind them. Kuroko kicked one of the boys at the back his knees causing him to fall down. The other teleported somewhere and teleported back behind Kuroko.

He found a wire and choke Kuroko at his neck. The other boy used this chance to punch Kuroko continually. Kuroko took a knife to cut the wire. The boy realises this and use both of his arms to hold him. Kuroko kicked the boy infront of him that wanted to punch him again.

Kuroko banged his head backwards straight at the boy's nose. He turned around and kicked his knees. He punch the boy's back and turn around to see the other boy. He smiled evilly. He bowed down to take his knife.

"I didn't enjoy this fight before. Therefore, I will have sooo much fun with you. Now...scream for me will ya~? " Kuroko said playfully as he walks towards the boy. He twirl the knife around his fingers, a sadistic smile on his face.

The boy was beyond scared. He crawled backwards as Kuroko gets nearer every step. He never felt so scared to a human before. But this boy infront him is different. He is too powerful. He gasped when his back hit the wall. Kuroko squatted infront of him. His sadistic side is getting crazy every minute.

"Feel the pleasure of pain." Kuroko said. He took the knife and cut his arm making a big scar. The boy screamed in pain but Kuroko didn't stop there. He cut his legs from the thighs to his ankle. Too much blood came out from the wound.

In the end, the boy died due to much blood loss. Kuroko felt slightly disappointed. He was not satisfied. He was expecting the boy to scream or suffer. Kuroko stood up beside the boy and looked down at the dead body.

" Are you dead? Did you suffer enough? Did you like the pain?" Kuroko asked in a sadistic tone. He turn around at the door and saw another girl left. She was too shock to move. That human killed everyone by himself. Without realising, a grin formed on Kuroko's face.

" Ooh! There's another girl! Do you want to feel the pleasure of pain? Let me give that feeling~ " Kuroko said. The girl teleported to a room but shock to see Kuroko was grabbing her arm. Kuroko pinned her down. ( Don't forget! Kuroko is shirtless right now!)

Kuroko teleported back where Kazuya is, with the girl. Kuroko was sweating. The girl panicked to see a boy on top of her, shirtless and sweating. She glance at his abs and looked away. She is a girl after all.

"P-please don't k-kill me. I b-beg you." She cried while pleading Kuroko. He was amused at this. Kuroko leaned close to her ears.

" I won't" Kuroko said and move further.

"Huh?" she felt thankful that time but it fade away when she saw _that_ smile. The smile of a predator that found its prey and she is that prey.

"I won't kill you. I will let you feel the pleasure of pain and you will beg for more. Now, scream! Suffer!" Kuroko said as he took his knife back.

He did the same thing like he did at the boy but this time, the girl scream and suffered much to Kuroko's pleasure. Unbeknown to him, Kazuya was wide awake.

Kazuya just looked blankly at Kuroko. This is not the first time he saw Kuroko in this situation. Sometimes Kuroko can be really sadistic and that scares him. He has been his victim once. Kuroko's sadistic side is uncontrollable.

The girl continued to scream. The pain was too much for her and she wanted to die right now. Kazuya pitied the girl to be Kuroko's sadistic victim. Kazuya got up and walked towards to Kuroko. Kuroko was still busy cutting her skin. Blood was dripping of his shirt. Kazuya felt he has to stop Kuroko or something worse will happen.

"Oi, Kuroko! Stop!" Kazuya half shouted. He was sure that Kuroko could hear him. Kuroko ignored the voice that is calling him. ' _Ugh, shut up!'_ Kuroko said in his mind.

"KUROKO!" Kazuya shouted and this time Kuroko turned to him. The sadistic smile was no longer on his face.

Kuroko stood up quickly from the girl. The knife dropped from his hands. The girl was still suffering. The cut she received was too deep in her flesh. His face was changed into a guilty expression.

"I... I did it again, right? I'm sorry Kazuya-kun. And you... I'm sorry too." Kuroko said to Kazuya and squatted. He apologised to the girl as well.

The girl move backwards as her fear was still strong to Kuroko. She then looked at the raven-haired boy. Her face was pleading for help. Kazuya lift the girl in his arms and teleported to his home. Kuroko was still in the old house.

"I... am...sorry. I didn't mean to kill you all." Kuroko said in a sad voice. He regret it. He always regretted all the murders he have made through all the mission he went to. He took his shirt and wear it back.

Then, he teleported back to his home. He saw Kazuya cleaning the girl's wounds that Kuroko made. Kuroko was slightly confused as to why Kazuya brought her home. He have never done it before.

Who would bring home the girl who you have to kill? Eventhough the orders were said to descend if spotted. But what if we were captured? The only answer is kill.

"What's your name? My name is Kazuya. You are free to ask anything." Kazuya spoke softly to the girl. He was done cleaning up her wounds. The girl even changed into new clothes or to be precise, Kazuya's clothes.

"My name is Rima and I have one question. Why are you doing this?" the girl named Rima asked. She has been wondering since Kazuya treated her.

"Rima... nice name. Actually, I don't know. Any other question?" Kazuya answered nicely. He sat down opposite of her on the couch.

"Another one. What are you both? Everything you do is human but your abilities is vampire's. You also smell like human and vampire at the same time." Rima exhaled after saying it. Her green emerald eyes stared at Kazuya's red eyes.

"Well...we...are... okay. It's like this. We are human with vampire abilities. Done, simple answer." Kazuya said as he looked over to Kuroko who is at the kitchen pouring a cup of water for himself.

" I know that! What I want to know is...how did you get those abilities?" Rima ask again. She was a bit worried at Kuroko's presence nearby.

"That...is classified, my dear. Now that you are okay, could you leave? I have to talk to him." Kazuya ask politely as he points his finger to Kuroko.

It didn't take a second for Rima to teleport out of the house. Kazuya sighed. Kuroko was just staring at him. Kazuya knows that Kuroko is going to ask him as to why he cleaned her wound.

Rima walked slowly at the roads. Eventhough it was 4 in the morning, there are still people wandering around on the street. She looked around and stared at a group of teenagers. Boys and girls drunk at the side street.

Rima saw a mark on one of the boys arm. She just stared until she just realised something. Rima teleported to the underworld. She bowed to the Vampire King. She felt shiver down her spine.

" I'm sorry for this sudden disturbance, My Lord. I have news." She said without shivering eventhough inside, she was frozen.

"Continue" the king said, interested in what the girl had to say.

"I have found your successor."

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Kuroko grumbled as his alarm clock start beeping. He stretch his hand out to switch off the alarm. The moment he got the alarm clock, he grab it and destroy it with his bare hand.

He got up and looked at the destroyed clock. _' don't blame me. Its Kazuya's fault for making me sleep late'_ he said in his mind. After they got home, Kazuya force him to tell everything in detail to him. In the end, they both went to sleep at 5 and they still have to wake up at 6 in the morning for school.

"Kuroko-kun~ wake up! We still have to go to school. Ow!" Kazuya said as he banged the door open. Kuroko slap his arm before he went into the bathroom. Kazuya was all dressed up. Eventhough he didn't get enough sleep, his smiled is still there.

Kazuya teleported downstairs and made breakfast. Through the process, he remembered yesterday's incident. _'Kuroko went bloodlust huh? Everytime.'_ He thought. Everytime they went to a mission that requires killing, Kuroko always went bloodlust and that is bad.

Whenever the teal teen went bloodlust, he will make anyone suffer including him. Kazuya remembered the moment when Kuroko went bloodlust just because he saw blood and he was the victim. They had a tough fight that night and also, a lot of blood which Kuroko was still not satisfied with the amount.

After a few minutes, Kuroko was finished dressing up. They ate breakfast and jog to school. Eventhough they can teleport to the school gate but they decided to jog. They still have to be fit and active. It took 30 minutes to jog. 10 kilometres to school sure is far. They arrived at their school gate at 7.00 morning. They weren't even sweating from the long jog.

The missions and training is much more worse than a jog in 30 minutes. They have trained too much that they barely felt tired doing everything but killing is an exception. They walk to their class just in time before their homeroom teacher walks in.

As Nakamura sensei is checking attendance, Kagami showed up. He was late again as usual. He sat down at his place and greeted Kazuya. His eyes glace at Kuroko, who is in a foul mood. Kagami wondered as to why Kuroko made a pissed face. During break, Kuroko ate lunch at the rooftop alone and encountered someone.

"Hello there." A brown-haired boy greet Kuroko.

"Hello." Kuroko greeted back. He was in no mood to be friendly right now. He continued eating his lunchbox.

"I'm Kisaragi Tanaka. We're in the same class. Didn't you notice me?" Kuroko looked up at him. No wonder he felt familiar.

"Yeah, I noticed. " Kuroko said a short sentence.

"So, what brings you up here?" Tanaka sat beside Kuroko. He took out his lunchbox and ate too.

"I just wanted peace. What about you?" Kuroko asked him with a blank expression.

" just call me Tanaka. Well, same reason." He said.

" Kuroko.." Tanaka called out to him. Kuroko looked at him, wondering why the boy called. He then saw something in his mouth.

Kuroko teleported a bit further from Tanaka and took out his anti-vampire gun from his waist. It was hidden in his shirt. He pointed out to Tanaka.

" You.. you're a vampire! What are you doing here?!" Kuroko half shouted. His gun was still pointing at Tanaka.

"I'm here because...wait. I thought you knew from yesterday's incident. So, you killed all vampires by yourself? Somehow, I'm not convinced." Tanaka said while smirking.

Then, Kuroko put down his gun. This vampire just wanted to get in trouble. He teleported into his class, leaving Tanaka alone at the rooftop. Tanaka just wondered. From the way Kuroko smells, he is definitely not human but he is not vampire too.

It makes him wonder if Kuroko is half vampire and human but something felt different. He can tell that Kuroko is also demon. Then, he teleported to his class and walk to Kuroko.

"Do you think you can leave me, Kuroko?" Tanaka leaned to his ear and whispered. Kuroko was distracted from his reading. He gave Tanaka a death glare.

"What do you want, Kisaragi-kun?"

"I told you, just call me Tanaka and don't add the '-kun', okay?" Tanaka said again to Kuroko. He really want to know Kuroko much better for one reason.

"Alright, Tanaka... what the hell do you want from me?" Kuroko said in a low voice. He was so pissed off right now. Bells rang. Break time is over and students went into their own classes.

"Kuroko. What are you?" This gained Kuroko's attention. He looked at Tanaka for a second and turned away. Tanaka had to go back to his seat since their teacher came.

Kuroko's seat is at the last row, first column from the left beside a window. While his seat is the same column as Kuroko's but he is the first row means he is 4 seats apart.

Kuroko didn't even bothered to answer his question. He paid attention on the lesson and went straight to the Archery Club before Tanaka stopped him which he planned to. Tanaka was speechless when he laid eyes on Kuroko. The moment the bells rang, Kuroko teleported which made him wondered as to why he has vampire's abilities. He grinned.

Kuroko walk into the room and saw Karasuma. All the members made a straight line when Karasuma called them except Kuroko. He was still on the bench, doing nothing.

Karasuma looked at Kuroko. He felt uneasiness. Kuroko made him like a laugh stock when he walked away. _' I'll make him pay'_ he thought.

"Alright everyone! Lets continues our training. Choose a bow, arrow and ready in position. Kuroko Tetsuya!" He gave orders to the members. He shouted Kuroko's name when he didn't budge from the bench.

Kuroko looked at Karasuma. He was surprised that Karasuma remembered him. _' Of course he would. I humiliated him. Maybe he wants to revenge on what I did. Bring it on!'_ Kuroko thought. He walk straight to Karasuma and looked in his eyes.

"Kuroko... Tetsuya. I challenge you to a battle. Whoever wins get something and the one loses will have to listen to everything the winner says." Karasuma looked down on him. He knows that Kuroko is a strong opponent.

Kuroko looked up with a blank face. Since Karasuma is a third year, he is obviously taller than him. Actually there's not much of a difference. Kuroko is the same height level as Karasuma's ear.

"Deal" Kuroko said expressionless. He took a bow and an arrow. A grin formed on his face. He knew he is going to win.

"The one who shot the most points in 10 minutes, win! Let's see who is stronger, Kuroko." Karasuma said to Kuroko. Unfortunately, he missed the grin on Kuroko's face.

"Don't hold back." Karasuma said.

" as you wish...senpai~ " Kuroko said playfully.

They both get ready in position. All the other members were excited to this battle. Some were cheering for Karasuma and some for Kuroko. Two boys get ready with a stopwatch. They set it in 10 minutes.

"Okay, 1...2...3 START!" they both shouted and push the button on the stopwatch.

The battle was fierce. The sound of arrows being released was heard from far away. The cheers increased the noise. Kuroko used half of his strength while Karasuma used his full power. Sometimes, Karasuma would looked at Kuroko and noticed something.

Ten minutes passed and the battle was over. Karasuma panted for air as he sat down on a bench. Some students gave towels and water for him. While Kuroko, he was the opposite. He wasn't even sweating nor tired. He sat down and drink some water. Some students gave compliments to Kuroko.

After a while, the two boys made sure who is the winner. He counted the points that Karasuma and Kuroko earned. Kuroko wasn't excited since he know he will win.

"We got the winner. The winner is Kuroko Tetsuya! He got 500 points while Karasuma senpai got 420 points. " they said. Karasuma was disappointed. He got up and walk to Kuroko.

"Tell me! You hold back didn't you?! DIDN'T YOU?! " Karasuma yelled. Knowing that he just lost but his opponent didn't even go full power really pissed him off. This is the first time he has ever lost.

"Yeah. So what? If I go full power, you get destroyed. You should be thankful." Kuroko said mockingly.

"KUROKO!" Karasuma grab Kuroko's collar and pushed him against the wall. He was furious and yet Kuroko remained expressionless.

Then, he grinned.

"Senpai, accept the fact I'm stronger than you. Now, listen to what I say. Let. Me. Go." Kuroko was pissed too but somewhat satisfied to see Karasuma lost.

Karasuma released him when he felt the aura Kuroko gave. It is the killing aura. He felt threatened. Kuroko gave a creepy smile as he walk towards the door. But before he walked out, he turned around, facing Karasuma.

"From now on, I will attend this club for 1 hour only. The other one hour is for my other club. Now will you excuse me. I have to go somewhere else. See you tomorrow...senpai. Hehe~ " Kuroko said and chuckled evilly before he close the door.

He heard Karasuma shouting the other members. He let out his anger on the freshmen. He felt pity for the freshmen. He walks towards the library and stepped in.

He smiled. The place where he loves the most. He looked at his watch, 3.00 evening. He took a book and read it for an hour like the day before. He stopped reading and noticed an hour passed and decided to read for another hour.

"Kuroko~. Fancy meeting you here." A voice greet Kuroko. Kuroko ignored it.

"Mou~ don't ignore me." He said again and this time Kuroko looked up to see Tanaka. He sighed. _' This brat is annoying'_

" What do you want?" Kuroko ask, wasting no time. His eyes were on the book. Tanaka sat down infront of him.

"straight to the point, huh? Well, I just want to know what are you? Since you know what I am, its only fair to know what are you." He said.

Kuroko sighed again. He stood up and put back the book. He walked out of the door and noticed it is 3.45 evening. Despite his hatred, he walks towards the basketball gym.

"nee~ Kuroko.. answer my question." Tanaka said while following Kuroko going nowhere. Then, he realised Kuroko is heading to the gym.

They both arrived and Tanaka open the door. Kuroko stepped in first followed by Tanaka. Due to the sound of the door closing, the whole team saw Tanaka. Kuroko just leaned at the wall.

"Hey! Sorry for disturbing. I'm just here because I followed someone." Tanaka said while looking at them all.

His eyes followed Kuroko's figure as Kuroko walk in the court and whispered something to a raven-haired boy. He wondered as to why no one notices him.

"who?" Tanaka smiled and point a finger at Kuroko, who is standing beside Kazuya.

Everyone screamed or screeched. They didn't realise Kuroko was there. Tanaka laughed at their expression. He walked to Kuroko and before he ask again, Kazuya spoke.

"He's been here the whole time." He answered the question in their heads before they could ask. Kazuya looked at Tanaka and to Kuroko. _'Why is he following Kuroko?'_

"Kuroko, answer my question." Tanaka said in a low-voice. His bangs covering his eyes. An aura emitting from his body. Kazuya realised this and quickly whispered to Kuroko.

"he is a vampire."

"Yes, he is. But don't do anything reckless."

"we didn't even report it back to the agency. How should we know what to do? I'll call them now." Kazuya said and walk out of the door.

Hyuuga twitched as his kouhai just walk out as he pleases. _'Kouhais should at least tell their senpais where their going. I'll teach him a lesson later."_

" Kuroko~. How many times should I ask you? Answer already!" Tanaka shouted.

The other basketball players stopped training as they were distracted. Kuroko was pissed. He doesn't like to be the centre of attention. He looked up to Tanaka.

"No. And please stop asking that question." Kuroko said with a blank expression. That made Tanaka furious.

"NO?! KUROKO! WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROB-" Tanaka stopped when a ball almost crash into his face he looked the direction and saw Kagami.

"Kagami. Don't ask why. We're in the same class. My name is Tanaka. And please don't interfere. Now, Kuroko..." Tanaka said. Kagami was speechless.

Kuroko looked at Tanaka, expecting something coming out of his mouth. Tanaka looked at Kuroko and the ball in his hands. He smiled.

"Kuroko. Lets play one-on-one. If I win, you have to answer my question. If you win, you can kill me." Kuroko's right eyebrow raise up. _'Interesting'_

Everyone in the gym was struck. _' Oi, oi. Are they serious?!'_ they thought. Aida wanted to stop them but Tanaka gave her a death glare. Kuroko smirked.

"Oi! Are you serious? If Kuroko wins, he can kill you? I doubt he can." Kagami said. Kuroko looked at him.

"fine, change of plans. If you win, you can beat me up right after the match. Show them you can. Or... you can kill me after you win?" he said. He also doubt Kuroko can kill.

He saw the gun at Kuroko's waist. He doubt that's real. Besides, a gun can never kill vampires. He looked at Kuroko. He looked interested.

"Wai-wait! Why do you have to involve killing?" Aida asked. She looked at Kuroko. Kuroko was looking down. His bangs covering the smirk he had.

He looked back up to Tanaka and the whole team. He can't hide the smirk. He nodded. The whole team was struck when Kuroko smirked evilly.

"Deal."

 _ **So, did you like this chapter? Pls review! Next chapter is where Kuroko shows his skills in basketball! See you next time~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Welcome to the 3** **rd** **chapter! Thank you for those who just followed/favorited this story! And also thank you** **AmbertheCat, , PhantomTuna99, kyuzi4869, Kuroko Tetsuo and PandaTrash** **for your review! Now, Enjoy! AND...SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!*_***_

" **Kuroko. Lets play one-on-one. If I win, you have to answer my question. If you win, you can kill me." Kuroko's right eyebrow raise up.** _ **'Interesting'**_

" **Deal."**

Kuroko said it and everyone was shocked. They thought Kuroko hated basketball and he wouldn't want to even play it anymore.

"Alright! Is 10 minutes enough?" Tanaka asked the teal teen. He was so confident that he will win without using his vampires abilities. That's why he put his life on it.

" 10 minutes is more than enough to crush you." Kuroko said in a deep voice. He wanted to crush Tanaka. He will let all his stress out on Tanaka. _' Feel my wrath'_ He snickered.

Kagami heard him snickered. He wondered how much has Kuroko changed. _'How will he play basketball? Does he still play the same style he used to play?_ ' he thought. Aida and all the senpais were thinking the same thing.

"Tanaka, do you mind if I play it with my own style?" Kagami's ears spiked up. _'His own style? Does that mean...?'_ all of Seirin including Kagami hoped that the old Kuroko is still there inside him.

"Sure. Wait, you know how to play basketball?" Tanaka asked. Seirin looked at Kuroko, waiting for his response.

"Yes, I do but I forgot how." Kuroko said, breaking all hearts with his blank face.

" You forgot? Heh, lets see this style of yours then." Tanaka said completely looking down on Kuroko. Kuroko just smiled inside as he will crush him with all his might.

"Then, let us start. Kagami-kun, could you throw the ball for tip-off? " Kuroko called out to the read head with his usual tone. Kagami was surprised at this.

He never thought that Kuroko would speak to him ever again. He took the ball and stand between Kuroko and Tanaka, who is standing at the circle centre line. He throws the ball for tip-off.

Tanaka jumped and caught the ball and landed on his feet. However, Kuroko didn't. He just waited for Tanaka to land on his feet and snatched the ball from him. The moment Tanaka wanted to broke pass Kuroko, he felt a weight gone from his hands. Kuroko punched the ball to his left with his right fist before Tanaka broke pass him. At demon speed, he ran and caught the ball. Tanaka turned around and saw the ball went in the net.

Kuroko turned around to face Tanaka. He smirked at him. He then looked over at Seirin. Most of them left their mouths hung open. Aida rubbed her eyes. Kuroko ran really fast. She can't even see his movements. Same goes for the other players. All they can see is light blue streaks of lightning.

This time Tanaka had the ball. He wanted to teleport to the net so badly but he can't. He ran as fast as he could to the net and slammed the ball in. He wondered why Kuroko didn't defend. He looked behind and saw Kuroko with a dark aura. He is a vampire and yet why is he afraid of a human? He gave the ball to Kuroko.

Kuroko bounced the ball three times. The ball bounced really loud that Kagami thought it was Hayama's lightning dribble. But Kuroko did it even louder every time he bounced it. Tanaka was suffering inside. His hearing senses is super sharp so if he heard something loud near him, his head will explode. Kuroko smirked. He hold the ball and waited for Tanaka to steal it.

Tanaka calmed down and focussed at the ball. As Kuroko expect, Tanaka tried to steal the ball. Kuroko bounced the ball hard and it float in the air infront of them. Tanaka was shocked at the sudden action and just stared. Kuroko gave out a creepy smile and punched the ball to the backboard, bouncing into the net.

" You're too slow" Kuroko whispered but Tanaka heard it. He was angry at Kuroko. Furihata took the ball at the net and threw at Tanaka. Tanaka stood infront of Kuroko.

Tanaka did a crossover dribble and broke pass Kuroko. He ran to the net and turned around to see Kuroko was nowhere to be found. He turn infront and ran to Kuroko's net but stopped when Kuroko suddenly appeared infront of him. _'What? When did he get here?!'_ he thought.

Kuroko smirked and pushed the ball up in the air from Tanaka's hands. " Why are you so slow?" Kuroko said before he pushed the ball to the other part of the court. Kuroko ran again at demon speed and caught the ball. Then, he did something what people least expect. He dunked the ball and hanged on the hoop.

Kagami was stunned. Everyone else too. _'Kuroko can dunk? Since when?'_ Kagami thought. Kuroko looked at Kagami. He chuckled. " I'm not the Kuroko you once knew, Kagami" Kuroko said without adding the honorific. Kagami was speechless.

This time, Kuroko held the ball. He dribbled and ran to Tanaka's net in fast speed. Due to everyone's attention to Kuroko, Tanaka teleported infront of Kuroko. Kuroko grinned. They were near Tanaka's net, in the paint.

"Finally you're using your abilities, huh? But nothing will change. I'm stronger than you. "Kuroko said. Luckily, only Tanaka heard it.

Once he said that, Kuroko turn around facing his own net. He bounced the ball and went into shooting form. _'Are you trying to do a full-court shot? But why are you aiming your own net?'_ everyone thought. Kuroko aimed and release the ball. His hands move backwards and the ball went into Tanaka's net.

"What the hell happened?" Kagami said, his eyes not believing what he just saw. Kuroko was facing his own net and shoot the ball backwards which he didn't even look. The ball went into Tanaka's net in 100% accuracy. _' That is impossible! Kuroko is a monster'_ Seirin thought. It's like shooting with your eyes blindfolded.

10 minutes passed and Kuroko won. He got 78 and Tanaka got 8. Tanaka was breathing heavily and drenched due to his own sweat. He was struggling to score some points but everytime he laid his hands on the ball, Kuroko snatched it away. He even used teleportation during the game but he still lost.

While for Kuroko, he was not even tired. He walked to Tanaka that sat on a bench. Some first years gave him a towel and a bottle. Kuroko was satisfied and excited. During the game, his action and movements really surprised everyone. His movements are impossible to detect. He made every shot in basketball like layup, jump shot, hook shot, dunk, shot behind the backboard (like Aomine) and even the meteor jam.

Kagami was truly shocked to see Kuroko made the meteor jam. He did it twice but that's because he's in the Zone. Kuroko even do it three times not in the Zone and that proves he is inhuman.( type on YouTube ' Kagami meteor jam') Kuroko saw Kagami's expression and he was amused.

"So, is the deal still on? " Kuroko asked in a playful tone. You could see his eyes glowing. Kuroko placed his hands as his waists where his gun is. He was filled with excitement.

" yeah, its still on. Well, are you going to kill me or beat me up?" Tanaka looked up at him. He felt ashamed. His pride as a vampire was crushed by a human. A lowly creature.

"I wonder~ maybe both! What about a basketball fight?" Kuroko asked in a really creepy tone. His face lit up when he thought of something fun.

"Huh? We just had a match! Why would we pla-"

" this is not a normal match! Its a basketball fight! Come on! I'll show you. All you need to do is try steal the ball from me. Easy, right?" Kuroko said in a happy/ scary face.

Seirin just watch Kuroko. They can't believe Kuroko just won. The way he played is different. Everything about him is different. Just how much has he changed? They stared at Kuroko who is dragging Tanaka at the court with a happy face they've never seen before.

"You see. The only thing you need to do is steal the ball from me. That's it, ready?" Tanaka nodded and saw the ball was thrown by Kuroko. He fell on the ground when he got punched at the stomach. Kuroko caught the ball in his hands.

"come on, Tanaka. Get up and steal the ball!" Kuroko shouted. He felt his blood rising. Tanaka got up and stand up infront of him.

Kuroko bounced the ball really hard that is was so high from their head. Kagami's eyes didn't left Kuroko's figure eventhough the ball was in the air. Using this chance, Kuroko made a high kick to Tanaka that sent him flying to the other end of the court.

Kuroko drag Tanaka back at the centre line and gave Tanaka the ball. Tanaka tried to broke pass Kuroko but Kuroko took the ball from him. He ran to Tanaka's net and Tanaka managed to catch up to Kuroko.

Tanaka was facing Kuroko. His net was behind him. He saw the smirked on Kuroko's face and he didn't deny the fact that he felt shiver down his spine. Kuroko turn around and jabbed his shoulder at Tanaka's chest. Then, he kicked Tanaka non-stop.

"Heh, this is boring! Come on, Tanaka! Fight me! Show me your strength!" Kuroko yelled. He grab Tanaka's collar and he throw the ball away.

" Urghhh!" Tanaka groaned in pain as Kuroko punch his stomach and elbowed his back causing him to fall flat on the floor. He coughed out blood and Kuroko chuckled darkly.

" Stand up! Fight me! Don't just fucking stay there!" Kuroko grab him by his collar again and pushed him against the wall. He wanted to punch his face but his hand was grabbed by someone.

"Kuroko! Wake up! Stop what you're doing!" Kagami hold both of Kuroko's hand back together and shouted to wake him up. Kuroko was getting angry. He banged his head behind and hit Kagami's nose.

"ARRGHH! WHAT THE HELL KUROKO?!" Kagami yelled at the teal teen but stopped when he received a death glare from him.

"Ta~na~ka~. Lets continues where we left. Hehe" Kuroko said playfully and took out his knife from his right leg. He hid two knives at both of his legs near his ankle. He hid it with his socks which no one ever realises. Seirin watch in horror. They didn't expect to see a dark, evil Kuroko. Kuroko walk to Tanaka, who is leaning at the wall.

Kuroko chuckled at how Tanaka was terrified. Kuroko spun the knife around his finger. His face had on a sadistic smile. Kuroko was out of his mind, all he wanted now is blood. Bloodlust. That's exactly what he's now. Tanaka screamed when Kuroko slashed his arm with the knife. Blood was everywhere. Kuroko attempted to cut his other arm when someone slapped him.

"KUROKO! THINK WHAT YOU'RE DOING! WE'RE IN SCHOOL!" Kazuya showed up just in time and pulled Kuroko away from Tanaka.

Kuroko snapped back in reality but when he saw blood dripping from his shirt, he went out of control. He used his elbow to hit Kazuya at his neck and Kazuya was on the floor. He was totally off-guard when Kuroko hit him. He looked up to Kuroko and saw how his eyes were glowing. _'Shit! This is bad!'_

" Everyone! Move back! I said MOVE BACK!" Kazuya yelled at everyone and dodged a punch from Kuroko. Kuroko was pissed and kicked Kazuya at the back of his knees. Kazuya groaned and tried to stand up but Kuroko continued kicking him causing him to hit the wall.

Seeing this, Kagami ran towards Kuroko and with a lot of strength, he punched Kuroko's stomach. Kuroko was shocked but he was still standing. He smirked.

"You think your punch can bring me down? Show me your strength! DON'T FUCKING HESITATE! FIGHT ME! I"LL SHOW YOU WHO IS STRONGER!" Kuroko yelled at Kagami. Everyone was truly shocked.

Kagami quickly ran to Kuroko and tried to land a punch on his face but stopped when Kuroko dodged. Kuroko quickly land a kick at Kagami's stomach and did a roundhouse kick at his head.

Hyuuga and Izuki decided to join in to stop Kuroko. Hyuuga twisted both of Kuroko's arms behind his back while Izuki punched Kuroko at his stomach and chest non-stop. When they felt Kuroko calmed down, Izuki stopped and Hyuuga released him. Kuroko fell on the floor.

"Kuroko?" Izuki called out to him. Kuroko's face were facing down. Izuki bowed to see his face but he got a punch on his face.

"You have to try harder to actually hurt me, Izuki." Kuroko said calmly but his action said otherwise. He took his other knife and wanted to slash Izuki's right arm.

"No! KUROKO! STOP!" Hyuuga shouted and tried to hold Kuroko back but failed as Kuroko gave him a kick that sent him flying.

"KUROKO! STOP! THIS IS ME, KAZUYA! YOU DON'T WANT TO HURT ME REMEMBER?!" Kazuya yelled while he stood up and walk towards Kuroko.

Kuroko's eyes were no longer glowing. He finally calmed down. He looked at Kazuya but he saw Tanaka behind Kazuya. He ran at fast speed to Tanaka. He really wanted to kill him.

"N-no. P-please. D-don't kill me!" Tanaka begged for his life. Never in his life he is ever afraid of a human.

" hehe~ that's more like it. Beg for your life. Beg more as blood will be the last thing you see." Kuroko said.

He lift Tanaka in the air with his left hand and swung his other hand to his face. Tanaka hit his back to the wall due to the punched Kuroko gave at his face.

Tanaka slid down on the floor. He coughed more blood. Kuroko didn't stop there. He drag Tanaka and hit his head to the wall. Tanaka didn't moved. Kuroko step on Tanaka's back. He bowed down to see Tanaka's face.

"Eh? Are you dead already? You're no fun~ " Kuroko said and took his knife. Kuroko stabbed Tanaka at his back. Seirin was more than scared to see Kuroko just KILLED SOMEONE!

"heh. Now you are. Or not." Kuroko said and smirked. He wanted to stab Tanaka again but stopped when someone called him.

"Kuroko!" Kazuya shouted his name and Kuroko turned around to see Kazuya pointing his gun at him.

"Ehh? So you want to kill me now? Then, bring it on!" Kuroko said in a creepy way. He was covered in blood.

BAM! BAM!

Kazuya shot Kuroko and he collapsed on the floor. Kagami felt furious and rushes towards Kazuya. He grab Kazuya's collar, lifting him up in the air.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE?! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO FUCKING SHOOT KUROKO?!" Kagami yelled. Koganei and Mitobe tried to pull Kagami away but failed. Kazuya swung his leg towards his head and got off from Kagami's grip.

"That is the only way to stop Kuroko in that condition. Besides this is not a real gun, its just a tranquilizer gun. It is used to knock people out. " He said in a calm voice. He let out a breath, relieved that this fuss is over.

He walked over to Kuroko's body that is on the floor. He just stared at Kuroko's calm face. _'Why do you look like an angel when you sleep but a demon when awake?'_ he thought.

"So, what are we going to do with Kuroko? And Tan- Wait, where is he anyway? I thought he's dead when Kuroko stabbed him." Koganei finally spoke which snapped everyone back on their situation.

"Let Tanaka be. It'll take more than that to kill him. For Kuroko, I'll bring him home with me. Well, everyone! Could all of you gather at one place?" Kazuya said and ordered everyone to gather in the court.

After that, another stranger came in the gym. Kazuya fist bumped him and well, they look like they're bestfriends. Kazuya whispered something to him and he nodded.

"Hello everyone! I'm Sebastian and also a friend of Kazuya and Kuroko Tetsuya too. Now, could you please close your eyes until I say you can open them." The boy named Sebastian said.

Everyone did as said except Kazuya. He saw Sebastian took off his silver bracelet and did something. After sometime, Sebastian told everyone to open their eyes and they all were confused as hell.

"So, what happened?" A freshmen asked. He asked to his friend. They all shook his head. Kazuya just chuckled.

"Oi! Kazuya! Why did we stopped practising? And since when its 6.00?!" Kagami shouted and when he said the time everyone looked at the time.

"Okay! Today has been a weird day but practise is over. Make sure to come back tomorrow or I'll quadruple your training!" Aida said to her boys. Everyone quickly left the gym except Kazuya and Sebastian.

"So, what did you do? What did you erase?" Kazuya asked to Sebastian.

"Nothing important. Just their memories after Kuroko came. So the event before that, is still in their heads. Don't worry, it won't effect anything." Sebastian said while wearing his bracelet back.

"What about the blood? How come they didn't see the blood? Its everywhere." Kazuya asked. He pointed the blood on the floor.

"Illusion." Sebastian shrugged his shoulders.

"That's your second power? Cool." Kazuya said while he punched Sebastian's shoulder softly.

"Everything's done now. I'll call someone to clean this mess and you have to bring Kuroko back. So far this is the worst that've happened. What triggered him?"

"I have no idea. Gotta go now. Bye, see you soon." Kazuya said and waved to Sebastian. Sebastian walk out of the gym leaving Kazuya. He walk to Kuroko. Kazuya just stood there staring at Kuroko at the corner. _'Good thing no one saw Kuroko.'_

Flashbacks.

 _He just went out of the gym to call the FVDAA headquarters. He told them about their mission. Then, they told Sir Kazama and he wanted to talk to Kazuya himself._

" _Hello #43 or should I say Kazuya-kun." Sir Kazama spoke first when Kazuya picked up the call._

" _Hello sir. I believe you called me to know about the information we got, right?" He said._

" _Yes. Now tell me everything." Kazama quickly said._

" _Alright, we heard that the Vampire King wants to give his throne to the next line but they said his daughter has ran away. But they were told that the king's daughter had a son which can take over the throne." He paused for a moment._

" _unfortunately, no one has any idea how he looked like. The only clue they have is the son is probably a high school student. And also, the son has a mark of the Valkyrie Clan on their bodies. So, that's the only way to find the next heir." He continued and waited for Kazama's reply._

" _so, they will have to disguise as humans in order to search that boy. It means all school might have vampire students including yours." Kazama said. He was obviously worried. He could hear it from Kazama's voice._

" _yes. That is what they've planned until we got caught. But Kuroko managed to kill them all except one. She got away in time and I'm sure she spread the news to find the boy." Kazuya said while nodding to no one._

" _I'm sure there are vampires in your school. Find them and make sure they don't hurt other students. Also, don't blow your cover!"_

" _What about the vampires, sir? Should we assassinate them?" Kazuya asked._

" _Yes but don't do it in public and leave any traces. But you only have to kill vampires that are dangerous to humans and if there aren't, let them be." He paused._

" _Make sure you and Kuroko kill those harmful vampires and if there are demons, call backup. Don't let Kuroko take action. Understand?" Kazama continued._

" _Understood, sir." Kazuya said and hung up. He sighed. He looked up to the sky._

" _ARRGHH! WHAT THE HELL KUROKO?!"_

' _Kagami?' He heard the scream and quickly teleported to the gym. And that's when he saw Kuroko walking to Tanaka with a knife. And let say Tanaka's condition is very bad._

Flashback ends.

If it weren't for Kagami screaming, he wouldn't know what happened. He lift up Kuroko's body and teleported to their home. After changing Kuroko's clothes and taking a bath, he went to sleep.

The next morning, Kuroko woke up earlier than usual. He look at his watch and saw its 5.00 in the morning. Usually they will wake up at 6. Kuroko took a bath and prepared breakfast.

" Yesterday must've been bad for Kazuya." Kuroko mumbled while frying omelettes. All yesterday events kept playing over again in his head.

How he played basketball. How he beat up Tanaka and almost killed him. How he hurt Kagami, Izuki and Hyuuga. Not that he cared but still, it's not like him to beat up people. _' I guess I did went overboard.'_ Then, he remembered how he hurt Kazuya, his only friend. The only friend he can rely on, the friend that can lend him his shoulders to cry on.

After preparing breakfast, he went upstairs and wake up Kazuya. Obviously, Kazuya slept like a log and didn't even budge. Kuroko tried to wake Kazuya up but failed again and again. Kuroko's veins popped on his forehead.

"Oww! Why'd you slap me? Mou~ it hurts you know." Kazuya rubbed his arm when Kuroko slapped it. He is now wide awake thanks to Kuroko's painful slap.

" I tried to wake you up but you slept like a log." Kuroko said in a monotonous tone. His face was blank.

" Alright. Wait for me! I'm taking a bath! " Kazuya said and quickly went into the bathroom. Kuroko teleported downstairs and waited.

"Good morning! Man, I'm energized!" Kazuya said and sat down. They both ate the breakfast quietly and as always, Kazuya washes the dishes.

Kuroko wore his school shoes and waited for Kazuya. They both jog to their school and the journey was really quiet.

" Kazuya.. what... happened... yesterday?" Kuroko asked, breaking the silence. Kazuya flinched at the question. He scratch his head and awkwardly smile.

" Umm, I'm not pretty sure. When I came in, I saw you were about to kill Tanaka and you almost did. " Kazuya answered.

"I know that, Kazuya-kun. What I want to know is what happened after you knock me out?" Kuroko asked again. His face was blank but behind that mask, Kuroko is worried.

"Don't worry. I called Sebastian and he erased everyones memory after you came. So, they don't remember anything after you came in." Kazuya said and Kuroko let out a breath.

" Thank you." Kuroko whispered.

Kazuya just smiled. He was actually curious about what made Kuroko went bloodlust that badly. Its the worst situation compare to incidents when Kuroko went bloodlust before.

" So, did you report to the headquarters? Have we given new orders?" Kuroko asked.

" Yes, Sir Kazama called me and gave us orders. We were told to kill all vampires that are harmful and protect the other students. If there are vampires that means no harm to human then let them be." Kazuya paused.

" Its better if you do the searching and I do the killing. We don't want what happened yesterday to happen again, do we?" Kazuya asked. He smiled teasingly.

" You're right. But I want to kill too. It let out my stress, you know? Besides, If I went crazy you can just shoot me with that tranquiliser gun again." Kuroko gave a small smile.

" Fine, fine. But I don't to shoot you everytime, okay. It kinda hurts me to shoot my own bestfriend." Kazuya said and slung his arm over Kuroko's shoulders.

" You're not my bestfriend, Kazuya-kun. " Kuroko said with a blank face and push Kazuya's arm off him.

" Ehh? You're mean Kuroko!" Kazuya pouted and looked away.

" You're not my bestfriend. But you're my only friend, comrade, guardian and brother , Kazuya-kun." Kuroko said genuinely. Kazuya gave a bright smile.

They both arrived at the school gate and went into their class. The class is boring for Kuroko but not for Kazuya. He had a fun conversation with Kagami and get caught by the teacher. He and Kagami was punished to stand on the chair in the class. Break time started and Kuroko was having his lunch at the rooftop again.

"Kuroko! Is this where you have your lunch everyday?" Kazuya popped out of nowhere and scared Kuroko.

" Kazuya-kun, please don't scare me like that." Kuroko said after he drank some water.

" Why didn't you invite me for lunch together? Its lonely to eat alone. " Kazuya said and sat beside Kuroko. He opened his lunch box and started eating.

" Oi! Kazuya! Where were you? I was looking all ove-" Kagami showed up from the door and asked Kazuya but stopped when he saw Kuroko.

" I was here having lunch with Kuroko. Come join us." Kazuya said and offered Kagami to sat beside him.

Kagami hesitated but he sat beside him anyway. He ate his super long BMT and sometimes would look at Kuroko. Kuroko noticed it but ignored him. He can't deny that he felt uneasy when Kagami kept looking at him. Kazuya noticed it too and he decided to tease the red head.

" checking out my friend, huh Kagami?" Kazuya teased him.

"Wha- No! Like hell I did!" Kagami blushed and turned away. That earn him more teases from Kazuya.

" Kuroko... why did you disappe-" Kagami wanted to ask but interrupted.

" Kagami-kun. I already told the reason in that letter 5 months ago. Do you want me to say it again?" Kuroko's face darkened. His voice was deep. He glared at Kagami.

" umm... 5 months ago which is the time when your par- Oww!" Kazuya almost said about Kuroko's parents but stopped when Kuroko slapped his mouth.

" Don't interfere in our conversation, Kazuya-kun." Kuroko said with a blank face and removed his hand. Kazuya apologised and shut his mouth.

" Wait, what happened 5 months ago when you disappeared?" Kagami asked. He was slightly confused. ' _Maybe something bad happened to him and that's why he changed so much'_ Kagami thought.

" You shouldn't stick your nose to other people's business and personal life, Kagami-kun. You too, Kazuya-kun. " Kuroko said and stoop up. He wanted to go elsewhere.

" Excuse me. I'm leaving." Kuroko said and hold the door knob. He tried to turn the door knob but it was obviously locked. He sighed.

"What's wrong?" Kazuya asked Kuroko when he saw his face. He can see that Kuroko is frustrated.

"Someone locked the door." Kuroko said bluntly.

" What?! How are we going to go back to class?" Kagami shouted. He started panicking. He rushes to the door.

" Relax, Kagami. We're not skipping class. We will find a way out." Kazuya said calming Kagami down.

" Kuroko-kun" Kazuya called out to him and walk towards him far from the door.

" Can I teleport to the other side and unlock the door?" Kazuya whispered and luckily Kagami didn't heard it. Kagami was at the door, trying to find a way out.

" Of course you can but wouldn't Kagami-kun ask how the door is suddenly unlock?" Kuroko whispered and point at Kagami. Kagami is kicking and pushing the door with his body but still failed.

" You're right. The door is totally locked. So what are we going to do?" Kazuya asked Kuroko earning a glare. Kuroko is pissed.

" Could you both stop talking and start thinking how to get out of here?" Kagami shouted and hit the door with his body again.

" I'm surprised you can think, Bakagami" Kuroko said in a low voice but unfortunately, Kagami heard it. He grabbed Kuroko's hair.

" What'd you say, bastard?!" Kagami shouted. His grip on Kuroko's hair tighten. Veins popping on Kagami's forehead.

"Kagami-kun. It hurts." Kuroko said bluntly. He tried to loosen Kagami's grip.

Kagami released his hair when Kuroko spoke to him. He felt kind of happy when Kuroko talks like that with him. Deep inside, he missed Kuroko. He actually regrets what he have done to Kuroko and now it's too late. Kuroko have changed...worse. or maybe better for his own sake.

" Why would someone lock the door? It wasn't locked when we came here." Kazuya tried to push the door with body but also failed.

"Damn! What kind of metal door is this? It's tough as fuck!" Kazuya said out loud. He used his vampire strength but still failed. Usually things would be broken if he uses his strength.

Then, Kazuya sniffed. He smirked. _' it seems a vampire wants to end his life early. '_ he walked to Kuroko and mouthed ' vampire'. Kuroko raise his eyebrows. He snickered.

" what are you both doing?! Help me open the damn door already!" Kagami yelled. He was so frustrated.

"Move!" Kuroko shouted, shocking Kagami. He quickly move aside and saw Kuroko lift his right leg up. He mouth hung open. Kazuya just chuckled to see Kagami's shocked face.

Kuroko just simply kick the door open. Kagami is pissed. _'Why is Kuroko stronger than him? Even Kazuya couldn't kick the door open but you can simply open it! Damn, bastard!'_ Kagami shouted in his mind. His face is red because of anger.

" I'm going first. Kagami-kun, stop calling me bastard and Kazuya-kun, this time I will kill." Kuroko spoke sternly as he gave out orders. Kagami just stood there frozen. The way Kuroko said kill was scary.

Kuroko went down the stairs followed by Kazuya and later Kagami. Kazuya started to panic. He can't let Kuroko kill or else he will go bloodlust. _This is bad!_ He quickly went infront of Kuroko and stop. Not far from behind was Kagami. He stopped when they stopped.

" Kuroko, no! I will kill him." Kagami gulped. _Kill? Kill who?_ He thought.

" I will kill him. Just this once. Let me finish what I left yesterday!" Kuroko's voice was loud. It made Kagami wondered why and what happened yesterday.

" what if it happened again? You almost kill me, Kagami and my senpais!" Kazuya raised his voice. Now, Kagami is getting more confused. _I almost get killed by Kuroko? Yesterday?_

" Almost but I didn't! And if it happens again, just shoot me! Now, step aside!" Kuroko yelled. Kagami felt scared to hear Kuroko's voice raise up high.

" And Kagami-kun, its rude to eavesdrop!" Kuroko spoke in his usual tone. After that, he just walk back to class. Kagami and Kazuya hurriedly followed Kuroko.

They opened the door and saw an angry teacher standing, crossing his arms across his chest, looking at all three of them. Kagami and Kazuya sweatdropped. They could feel dark aura that was emitting from Kuroko's body. Kuroko just gave the teacher a death glare and he froze.

Kuroko calmly went into the classroom, unnoticed towards his seat. But instead using the shortest way, he took the path near Tanaka's seat. Everyone's attention are on the teacher who seem to froze. Kagami and Kazuya just stood at the door. They eyes were on Kuroko.

Kuroko gave a little devil smile and stopped at Tanaka's table. Tanaka saw Kuroko and he gulped. _' Shit, I'm dead! I know I shouldn't lock the door'_ he thought. Kuroko raise his clenched fist and hit the table hard, gaining all attention. Kagami and Kazuya almost jumped.

" Watch out for your life ." Kuroko said with a killing aura and sat down at his seat. The teacher finally snapped. He thought he was going to die. He look up and saw the redhead and the raven-haired male, standing at the door. He gave a signal, ordering them to sit down. He continued his lesson as if nothing happened.

The bells rang signalling the end of school. Kuroko had disappeared the moment Kazuya looked away. He saw how Tanaka hurriedly went out. _' Kuroko might kill him now after school'_ the thought of that really fears him. He don't want Kuroko to be bloodlust.

" Kuroko! Where are you?!" Kazuya shouted when he arrived at the school gate. He didn't paid any attention to all the eyes that was on him. Finding Kuroko is his priority right now.

Kuroko licked his lips. He was holding a rifle gun. He was trained to use all sorts of guns and swords too. Heck, he was the only one to be trained how to use both type of weapons. One agents can only specialises in one weapon. For Kazuya, he specialises guns and such.

He look down and saw his target. Tanaka was actually running at the back of the school. There were some students around him. As much as he wanted to torture Tanaka, but killing him is what important.

He aimed to Tanaka, who stopped running for a break. It's a shame to just kill him, painlessly but what he did yesterday was enough actually. So, he figured to just kill him with one shot. He grinned.

" May god bless you...in hell"

SHOOT!

Screams echoed through the school. Tanaka was headless. He is dead. Kuroko just stared at the place where Tanaka was standing moments ago. That place is coloured red with Tanaka's blood. Kuroko felt amused. Killing a half breed vampire is nothing. Heck, he even killed 34 half-vampire, 27 low class demon, 3 purebloods and finally, 5 high class demons or devils.

Kazuya heard the scream. He followed the source and stopped at the crime scene. He saw a headless body and guessed that it was Tanaka. He looked up at the rooftop and saw a flash of teal haired teen. He knew then, it was Kuroko who killed the half breed vampire.

He walked away and turned at a corner before he teleported back to his home. He teleported at the living room and saw the teal-haired teen at the sink, washing his hands that was stained by a red liquid which is obviously blood. He sighed in relief. Luckily, Kuroko didn't went bloodlust.

"Kuroko. You killed him, didn't you?" Kazuya asked him in an angry tone. He didn't even add '-kun' to Kuroko's name which means he is angry and serious. Kuroko turned around facing Kazuya after washing his hands. His face was expressionless.

" Yes. He was getting on my nerves." Kuroko deadpanned. He looked away and started walking towards the staircase.

" Oh you're not getting away!" Kazuya shouted and teleported infront of Kuroko, blocking his way. Unexpectedly, Kuroko was still calm.

" I want to take a bath and rest, Kazuya-kun. Excuse me." Kuroko said politely, as if he didn't do anything wrong.

" Kuroko. I told you to Not. Kill. Him!" Kazuya said half shouting. Kazuya is very angry and worried for Kuroko.

" I'm sorry Kazuya-kun. From here on, you will do all the killing and I'll do the searching just as you said. " Kuroko said calmly but inside he was glad. Glad because Kazuya is worried for him. Kazuya cared for him.

" huh, fine. You're forgiven but no more killing for you." Kazuya said and moved aside, letting Kuroko went upstairs.

" Thank you for caring, Kazuya-kun. Goodnight." Kuroko said and bowed to Kazuya before he went to his bedroom. He took a shower and went to sleep.

Kazuya sighed. He glanced at his watch and saw, 3.45 in the evening. Kuroko said goodnight which means he will sleep until tomorrow. He sat down at the couch.

" Kuroko is really unpredictable. Lunchtime, he looked like he will kill everyone in this school but just now, he looked like the most innocent person on earth." Kazuya talked to himself. He was staring at the wall.

He heard his stomach growled and decided to eat outside food instead of cooking. He felt really tired. He walks to the only place he could think of, Maji Burger. After paying for his food, he sat down near a television.

"Kazuya?" a male voice called out, choking Kazuya.

" Oh hey, Kagami. And why are you sweating?" Kazuya asked Kagami, who is sweating.

" Duh, practise. " Kagami said as he sat down with 12 cheeseburger and a coke. He started to eat one.

Kazuya was confused. _' I thought all club activities were cancelled due to what happened.'_ He thought. He wanted to ask about it but interrupted by Kagami.

" self practise." Kagami said, blowing away all question in Kazuya's mind. Then, the news on the television attracted their attention.

" _I am here at the crime scene which a high school boy was killed at this very school. He was shot from a long distance range. The victim was killed cruelly as he is headless due to the shot. The police are investigating this case and was said that this victim was a target by a professional murderer."_ The reporter said and the camera showed the victim which is fortunately covered by a blanket.

Kagami continued eating, ignoring the news. He was there when it happened. He was heading to the gym for practise near there and saw how he was shot. Due to the shock, he just walk to the gym like a dead zombie. He just practised eventhough everyone had left the gym.

" The school gave a day off tomorrow." Kagami said breaking the silence. Kazuya tilt his head.

" Because of that? Well, that's good news!" Kazuya said cheerfully, trying to lift up the tense air.

" He is in our class right?" Kagami asked. Kazuya just nodded. He slurped his coke.

" My gut is telling me, the one who killed him is.." he paused. Kazuya raise his eyebrow.

" Kuroko, right?"

Kazuya choked.

 _ **Cliff-hanger! Please don't kill me! So, what do you think of this chapter? I hope you like it and please review! I tried my best to write a super amazing, bad ass Kuroko playing basketball but I think I kinda failed. Well, see you next chapter~**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Welcome to the 4** **th** **chapter of NLAS! IM SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! Thank you for those who followed and favorited this story! And special thanks to** **AnimeManga1234, AmbertheCat, Nightmare-Taichou and Lorene** **for your reviews! Now, Enjoy!**_

" **My gut is telling me, the one who killed him is.." he paused. Kazuya raise his eyebrow.**

" **Kuroko, right?"**

 **Kazuya choked.**

 _ **** KAZUYA'S POV ****_

I chocked. _' How the hell Kagami knew?! Did he saw Kuroko?!'_ I scream inside. I control my expression. My face was calm and cool. With a chuckle, I said.

" Haha dude, what makes you think that way? Your joke is way too serious, man!" I laughed, pretending it was a joke.

Kagami's fist clenched. I can see he is angry. His face is red like his hair. I have to hide our cover. I can't just tell him that Kuroko killed Tanaka. And about vampire and demons existence and also we both are assassin agents.

" Kazuya! I'm fucking serious! He killed him, right?! Tell me the truth!" Kagami's voice went a note higher.

" Kagami calm down! Listen to me!" I panicked and ushered him to calm down. I breathed calmly.

" okay...first, what makes you think Kuroko killed Tanaka?" I whispered.

" Remember lunch time? He said he will kill. But you said you will and then, he said to let him finish what he left yesterday. You also said Kuroko almost kill you, me and our senpais yesterday. My head feels like its going to explode." Kagami said. It was obvious he was stressed about it.

" Okay. That was just an expression. He was really pissed off. Its not like he really killed someone! That... is just a coincidence." I said while pointing to the television.

" So Kuroko didn't kill him? Then, what about the part where Kuroko almost kill us?!" He shouted again. _This guy is really short-tempered._ I sighed.

" That...just forget about it. You see... he was really pissed off yesterday so he wanted to release his stress. So, I let him beat me up and for some reason, he saw you and our senpais in me." I said while chuckled bitterly. That wasn't entirely a lie.

I was beaten up before and Kuroko really did see Kagami and his former senpais in me. Kuroko really beat me up and it really hurts like hell. Well, I deserved it cause I pick a fight with him and damn, I underestimated him. I was the strongest VA agent but came in second after Kuroko came in the agency.

I was really not satisfied when no one was the VDA agent but suddenly out of blue, Sir Kazama officially appoint Kuroko as the first VDA agent. The first and last in history. I snapped back into reality.

" Okay... if you say so." Kagami said. _'Finally this Bakagami gave up.'_ I smiled in relief.

I look at the time and gasped. It was 5.00 pm. I stood up and threw my thrash in the trash bin. I looked at Kagami and saw he was eating his last burger.

" Should I head back first or wait for you?" I asked playfully. He gestured to wait for him. He swallowed and finished his coke. We walk at the street and no one spoke. It was quiet. Too quiet.

" Kazuya..." Kagami broke the silence.

"yeah?"

" nevermind"

"just spit it out" I said.

" How... how much has Kuroko changed?" he asked me, looking straight into my eyes. His eyes filled with regret.

" How would I know. How was he when you met him? " I asked back.

" He was polite. Overpolite actually. And no expressions. He barely shows expression. Sometimes he just gave a little smile. His voice, monotone and he never gets angry. He has low stamina, low presence and everything about him is low physically." Kagami said. Sincere in his voice. He smiled when he said it.

" okay first, the Kuroko I know has two personalities. One, the personality you said and the other one is his dark side." I paused. Inhale and exhale.

"Dark side? "

"yeah, dark side. The opposite of his old self."

" please explain further."

" His dark side is strong, really strong. Short-tempered, likes to fight, fast and hard to detect. He always shows expression. All expression except happy, joy, sincerity and all positives ones. Hmmm... he is also hard to predict, sometimes rude, likes to swear. He won't add honorifics to people's name. Low blood pressure and...lastly... he is crazy and sadist. A really sadistic guy." I said.

' _he also broken and unstable'_ I said in my mind. The Kuroko I know is never stable and broken. He can't be fix. That's why I have to protect him and guide him. Sir Kazama asked me to and I wanted it too. I looked at Kagami.

I chuckled as his mouth open wide. I didn't realise we stopped walking. I looked infront and saw Kagami's house there. He have to teleport to his house since its still far away and when no one is in sight.

" Sadistic? Really? How?" Kagami continued walking beside me.

" yeah, he likes to see people suffer. When he got into fighting mode, he will make sure his opponent suffer and trust me. You don't want to be his opponent. It's hell." I shivered as the memory I fought him when we had training in the agency came back.

" Oh, my home is there. Bye! See you.. uh.. in next two days!" Kagami said and quickly went inside. I sighed.

I teleported back home and went upstairs to my room. All events occurred that day came into my mind as I was having a shower. Realisation hit my head. _' Tanaka was shot from a far range. I saw Kuroko on the rooftop. I'm sure he shoot Tanaka there. Then, I went home and saw Kuroko. But why does his hand has blood?_ 'I sighed. Kuroko must have did _that_ again.

I wear my clothes and headed to Kuroko's room. I hesitated to open the door, afraid if I wake him up. That guy has low blood pressure and horrible things happen if he didn't get his sleep. I turn the door knob and open the door a bit.

"Kuroko? Are you awake?" I whispered as I switch on the lights. My eyes stopped at a figure on the bed. An angel with teal blue hair and eyes, sleeping soundlessly. His face, calm and relaxing.

" uhh...no.." Kuroko mumbled in his sleep. I just smiled. _' I can't deny that he is cute'._ I sat down beside his bed.

" Mom... no..." Kuroko words were clearer this time. I looked at him and saw tears flowing from his eyes. His hands clenched onto the sheets.

" No... don't leave me...p-please..." he said if clearly. He started to sob. More tears flowing. It hurts my heart to see his state. It not the first time he had this nightmare.

" Kuroko...Kuroko.. wake up." I shook his body. I can't let him suffer even if its just a dream. I can't let him suffer any worse than he has been.

"No... mom! Dad! W-why? Why?!" Kuroko's voice rise. He clenched his shirt where his heart is. More tears.

" Kuroko! Wake up! WAKE UP!" I shouted and Kuroko suddenly stood up. His eyes shot open.

" Kuroko?" I called out to him. He was breathing heavily. He turn to his right and saw me. His eyes looked relieve.

" Ka-Kazuya..." He called me and I hold his hand. I sat on the bed infront of him. I push his head on my shoulder. He was shaking.

" You had **that** nightmare again so I woke you up." I whispered. He just nodded. He started sobbing. I could feel his tears on my shoulders. I pat his head.

" I- I couldn't do anything. Everytime I had that dream, I still couldn't save them. I couldn't even save them even if its just a dream." Kuroko said. His voice, his body.. shaking. Suffer, hurt in his voice.

" there...there. its the past. You should move on. A person who couldn't move on is hurt and suffering. So move on and treasure all those who is there for you." I said. He was calming down.

" T-thank you, Kazuya-kun." He stopped shaking and crying. He lift his head and a blank face was seen. I just smiled. _'its his positive side.'_ I thought.

I got up but Kuroko's hand are preventing me to. His hands held to my shirt. He tighten his grip. I looked at him. His face shows a scared expression. _' he is afraid.'_

" Kuroko... I'm not going to leave you. Ever. I promised you, didn't I? I am not going anywhere. " I said and ruffled his hair but he slapped my hand away.

" You know I don't like it, Kazuya-kun." Kuroko gave a small smile.

" I know. " I smiled back and sat beside him again.

I took out my phone and search a melody in YouTube. _**Chopin- Spring Waltz.**_ I put my phone at the table and raise the volume. After a while, Kuroko doze off. I took my phone and kept it in my pocket.

I got up and went into my room. It was dark outside. Of course it is, its 7.00 at night. _'I should rest now'_ I said in my mind. I changed into my pyjamas and laid on my bed.

" **That** nightmare... It's been haunting him since forever." I whispered.

" Always the same nightmare. Since day one he was brought into the agency. The same day he was officially a VDA agent. The day I got a roommate. The day I have to be a babysitter. A guardian...for Kuroko Tetsuya." I spoke and drift off to dreamland.

 _ **In My Dream.**_

" _Congratulations, man! You got first place! As always" Sebastian( VA agent) congratulates me. We look at the chart board. My name came first as the strongest agent in the Vampire Assassins section._

 _Sebastian gave me a towel and I use to wipe my sweat. I look at my opponent, he passed out. I won in the fighting match. The rule is we have to fight with our bare hands until our opponents can no longer stand up._

 _Everyone respected me as the strongest VA agent. I killed numerous vampires and broke the record. Sir Kazama acknowledges me as the strongest agent. Every girl in the agency adores me. But everything crash down when Sir Kazama brought someone in the agency._

" _Everyone! Let me introduce...Kuroko Tetsuya, the first VDA agent in history. Please guide him as this is all new to him." Sir Kazama announced it infront of every single agent and everyone started to pay attention to him._

 _I hate him. I hate Kuroko Tetsuya. He looks weak. He is weak! I repeated again and again until one day, I have a fight with him. It was day I will shine back in the agency. Or so I thought. We had a tough fight and he ended with a punch which knock me out. Since then, he is the strongest while I was second in the agency. He really pissed me off._

" _Dude, Calm down! You're still strong and you know it. He was just lucky." Sebastian tried to comfort me. I was really angry when people talk about how I lost for the first time and said Kuroko Tetsuya is this...is that. Ugh..so annoying!_

" _I know! I am strong! He looked really weak! How in hell did I lost to him?! He's.. UGH! I HATE HIM!" I shouted and kicked a table. Sebastian panicked._

" _Kazuya! Come into my office! Now!" Sir Kazama appeared out of nowhere and gave me an order. I was speechless. I walk out of the door and Sebastian said good luck to me which made me growl. I went into his office and said the words I never expected to hear._

" _Agent 43, I want you to be Kuroko Tetsuya's partner. No objection!" he said it sternly._

" _Guide him, protect him. Do whatever you have to do to keep him under control. I want you to be his second half. Always be there for him. Now, you will be his roommate and he is now officially your partner. I expect great things from you, Agent 43" He commanded me and I was out of his office, still dumfounded._

 _I head to my room and saw the teal-haired, 16 year old boy looking out of the window. He greeted me but I never cared. Weeks passed and I still didn't care for him until one night, he had a nightmare. He screamed, cried which made me wake up and I can't stay back. That was the time when I first cared for him and it continued. Now, I treasure him the most. As if he is my other half._

 _I want to protect him. I have to. Kuroko had given me something valuable. A family. He filled the emptiness in my heart which was once my family. He gave me a feeling like a brother would have to his sibling. He is... what I have left. After all the times I spent with him, Sir Kazama told me something which break my heart. Crush my soul._

" _there are two reason why you have to protect him. First, he is broken and unstable. Second, he will be the world's greatest weapon of d-" the dream fade away._

Kring! Kring! Kring!

I woke up and shut my alarm clock. My eyes open a bit and tried to adjust the sunlight in my room. Kuroko must have open the curtains. I could smell his cooking from downstairs. I smiled as I went to take a shower.

I dressed in my casual clothes and went downstairs. I saw the teal-haired teen wearing an apron serving two dishes.

" Good morning, Tetsuya!" I decided to call him by his first name. Why wouldn't I since he is my half.

" Good morning, Kazuya-kun. Why the sudden change?" Tetsuya looked at me confused. I'm not sure if he is asking about the name or the clothes.

" Today the school gave a day off and I just want to call you Tetsuya." I answered both, just in case.

" Okay." Tetsuya sat down and gestured me to sit down too.

We ate quietly. I washed the dishes after we're done and Tetsuya sat at the living room. I walk to him and sat across him on the couch. What separated us is the glass table. Tetsuya wasn't reading a book, instead he is looking at a sheet of paper.

" Tetsuya, what are you doing?" He looked up to me with his blank face.

"Collecting names" my ears perked up at this.

" What names?"

" all the vampires in the whole school. I got all of them." He said in a monotone voice. I whistled. Tetsuya is fast! ' _Since when did he collect all of them?'_

" How many are there?"

"first years- 18 students. Second year- 12 students and third year- 7 students. " Tetsuya listed.

" so, 37 out of 410 students in the whole school? And they are all...?"

" Half-bloods. 36 actually since Tanaka has been terminated."

" noted. So ... who do we need to kill?" I asked. He raise his eyebrows.

" Sir Kazama said to only kill those who harms human. We can't kill all of them. Maybe some of them didn't do anything." I said.

" Since when vampires are harmless? You know they drink human bloods and when they do, their victim either die or traumatised. So the conclusion is.. kill them all." Tetsuya pointed it which made me wonder. _' He got a point there. Then why Sir Kazama gave that order? Weird'_

"Okay. Do you have any plan? We can't just shoot them out of nowhere." I sneered.

" I will bait them to an old building and then, you can kill them there. The building is a few blocks from school but I will manage that. Just get ready to kill them." Tetsuya gave an order.

" Roger that, Tetsuya. " I said in a playful tone.

A buzz came from my phone signalling a message.

 _From: Coach Aida_

 _Subject: Training!_

 _Don't forget today's training! Meet us at the court near Maji Burger at 1PM._

"A fly will get into your mouth, Kazuya-kun." Tetsuya's voice sent me back into reality. I didn't realise my mouth was open wide.

" Who is it?"

" Coach Aida. She said don't forget training and meet her at the court near Maji Burger at 1." I said.

" Oh, okay. " just was he replies. I know he wanted to come too.

" Do you want to come? You can wait at Maji Burger." He looked at me and damn, his eyes sparkled.

" Yes"

" Back to our discussion, when will we kill them?"

" I'll just follow your decision since you don't have much free time."

" Okay. I'll tell you when its decided." I said and look at the time, 9.00AM.

"Tetsuya, lets go shopping." I said in a cheerful tone and Tetsuya was shock at this.

" For what?"

" Anything that we don't have. Food or clothes... anything."

We got out of a cab and stared at the tall building. We stepped in the mall and saw various of shops. We bought ice cream. Vanilla for Tetsuya and for me, chocolate. We also bought clothes and wanted to buy a pairing shirt with Tetsuya. Tetsuya refused and used his secret weapon.

" Tetsuya, come one! We're brothers right? We have to buy one. " I showed him a light blue and a grey coloured T-shirt that has the same design.

"No, Kazuya-kun. I don't like it." He shook his head.

"yes and its final. We're buying it." I turn around and walk to the counter. When I almost reach, Tetsuya called out to me.

" Kazuya-kun." I turn around and saw him, looking down to his shoe.

I thought he was hurt or something. I ran to him and put the shirts at a table. When he looked up to me, I immediately know where this is going.

" I really don't like that shirt. Please... don't buy it?" He shot me a puppy eye look and use his childish tone. I'm dead. He's so cute and finally I gave up. He won.

I should've known. Back to present time, we are now walking out of the building and wanted to take a cab but its nowhere to be found.

" I think we should just walk home." Tetsuya suggested.

" walk?! Do you realise how far is home? It would take hours to get there and now its 11! I have practise remember!" I panicked. Now I feel like I want to teleport home.

" Then, running? You know this is nothing compared to the Agency's training." He deadpanned.

I sighed. True, this is nothing. Back at the agency, we have to run non-stop for hours while dodging hundreds of bullet which came from every direction. You got hit and triple training menus.

"Fine. Then, what about a race? The one loses has to wear cat ears for the rest of the day." I said before I went to bought cat ears at a shop nearby.

" Okay."

" but you can't use your demon speed, okay? It won't be a race if you do. " I said.

" Here I thought I will see you in cat ears." Tetsuya said which made me wailed.

" Run like humans okay. Ready...set...go!" and we took off.

 _ **~Timeskip~**_

I tried to hide the blush that grew redder every second. Tetsuya just put on a poker face but I can sense he is laughing inside.

I lost the race.

And now you can see a black haired man with emerald eyes wearing cat ears while holding hands with another teal haired man. _'Tetsuya said I might drift off somewhere so we have to hold hands'_

I could see Maji Burger infront. I face-palmed. _'How am I going to explain the cat ears?'_ I thought but I didn't realised I said it OUT LOUD!

" Just tell them you lost to a race. " Tetsuya sneered. I saw he smirked but it last for a moment though.

" How about my pride?" I wailed which made his left eye twitched. I know I am starting to irritating him.

" I thought it was crushed long ago" He deadpanned. My mouth went wide.

" Tetsuya~ How could you?"

" I could"

' _Okay, I give up. This boy don't have feelings. At all.'_ I thought. We kept walking and my heart beat faster every step we took to Maji Burgers. He lets go of my hand.

" Don't worry. You look cute in that cat ears, Kazuya-kun." He said with a blank face. He glanced at me.

I could feel heat rush up to my face. _'Why is he so blunt? And he is not even blushing!'_ I screamed in my mind and look away.

" S-shut up!" I stuttered. We finally arrived at Maji Burgers and all eyes everted to me. Most of the girls are squealing and the rest just chuckled or ignored me.

We sat down after ordering our food and I look at the court near there. I sighed in relief as no one has yet to appear. I glanced at the time and it was 10 minutes before 1pm.

I started unwrapping my burger and ate. Neither both of us are talking and it was deadly quiet. I don't know what to say. I look around and saw a Bakagami at the court with the whole team.

" Sorry Tetsuya. They are here. Bye!" I quickly got up and ran towards the team.

" Sorry I'm late! I was eating." I said to Coach Aida.

Everyone was looking at me with weird expression except Coach Aida. She seems...sparkling? I decided to ask but Kagami spoke first.

" Oi, Kazuya. Why the cat ears?"

I face-palmed.

" Uhh...sorry. I lost to a race." I bowed. I stand up and saw coach's eyes darken.

" You lost to a race? So the training is not enough to beat that person's speed? Then, I shall quadruple your training." Coach Aida announced. I guess today is not my day.

"Who did you lost to?" Kagami asked. I could literally see fire in his eyes.

" Kuroko Tetsuya." I said without hesitation. The court seemed silent for a moment.

" You lost to Kuroko?!" Everyone shouted in unison.

I panicked. I guess they didn't believe it since their eyes darken. The way they took a step closer is really scary. I really don't understand what's happening so I just shouted what is in my mind.

" I'm sorry but Kuroko got demon speed!"

' _Shit!'_ I acted cool. I could see everyone is confused. I just look at them.

" demon speed?" Hyuuga-senpai asked.

" Yeah. If you don't believe, race with him." I said.

" Okay. Where is he? We'll have a race right now." Coach Aida said.

I went to Maji burgers and saw Kuroko looking blankly at me. I know that he knows. I sat down across him and stare at him.

" So? Will you accept?" I asked. He seemed to be thinking.

" Can I use demon speed?"

" Its your decision."

" Alright then, lets go" He said and we walk to the court back.

Everyone's eyes were on me. I just walk to Coach Aida. She looked around and wanted to speak.

" I'm here." Kuroko raise a hand infront of coach.

Screeches and manly scream were heard. I just chuckled. I look at Kagami and he look...sad? Nevermind. I look back at Coach and she was scolding Kuroko for popping out of nowhere.

" So, who's going to race with Kur-" Coach was interrupted by a basketball idiot.

" Me! Coach, I want to race with him...please" He said with a long pause before saying 'please'.

"uhh...fine. but if you lose, quadruple training." Coach said with sent shiver down my spine.

They both stand near a pole as the starting point. They have to run around the neighbourhood and stop at the same pole. I walk to Kagami and said.

" Good luck, Kag-. What the?!"

' _Zone! He is in the Zone! Just for a race?!'_ I shouted.

" Okay, Kazuya-kun! Out of the way!" Coach shouted.

" Ready...set...GO!" And they started running. The moment Kuroko took off, a gush of wind blows right through us. I look at everyone and their mouth went wide.

" Since when is Kuroko that fast?!" Hyuuga shouted. I just smiled.

10 minutes past and I could sense them. I took out my phone and started recording. I only saw Kuroko running in human speed. Later I saw Kagami. _' Cool, Kagami could catch up!'_ I thought. Everyone was cheering.

The moment they both were running side by side, Kuroko ran in demon speed. He ran past me and then a few minutes later Kagami ran past me and collapsed on the floor. Everyone was speechless. Kuroko didn't break a sweat but he is panting though.

" He is ridiculous! He is crazy fast!" Kagami said while panting. He was smiling on the floor. I guess the race was fun.

" Thank you." Kuroko bowed and wanted to left. I grab his hand and he is standing infront of me. He look up at my hair. I look down at him since he is short. Kuroko height is just the same level as my nose.

" You're still wearing the cat ears?" He said and gave a little smile. I scratch the back of my neck. His smile was cute.

" I know. S-shut up." I said and look away.

" I'm going. Bye." He said and wanted to leave again.

"No! Tetsuya, please wait for me? Just wait at Maji Burgers, okay?" He nodded and went to Maji Burgers. Coach was giving an announcement. I walk to them and coach repeated what she said.

" We're going to have a practise match with Kaijo High! It'll be held tomorrow! At our school. That's it. Now, run 20 laps around the neighbourhood." I groaned.

Then, the hellish training starts and ended a few hours later. It was dark as it was 6.00pm. We all bid goodbye and went home. I turn into a corner and teleported to the living room. Tetsuya already went home at 2.00. I heard some chopping from the kitchen and I immediately knew it was Tetsuya.

" I'm home. What are you making?" I got up and walk to him.

" Curry." He replied. I licked my lips and went upstairs.

" I'm taking a bath first." I went into the bathroom and a few minutes later, I wore my pyjamas.

" I'm done! I could smell your curry from upstairs. It smells delicious!" I said with a big grin. I really love Tetsuya's cooking. He is totally an ordeal wife, for my opinion that is.

" Thank you. Now, lets eat." Tetsuya said as he served and we both sat down.

" Itadakimasu!" We both said and I dig in. We ate quietly and time flies by as we finished and I wash all the dishes.

Tetsuya sat at the living room and I finished all the washing. I step into the living room and sat across him. And lets not forget that I'm still wearing the cat ears since the day is not yet over. Tetsuya is reading a book.

" Tetsuya?" I broke the silence.

" Hmm?" his eyes still on the book.

" You know we have school tomorrow right?" I asked. He nodded. Still not looking at me. I pouted.

" Coach told us we have a practise match against Kaijo High. Kagami told me Kise Ryouta is there. He is one of the Generation of Miracles. I never heard of them. They were so shock when I said I never knew and then, they told me you were the 6th phan-" A book was thrown at my face.

" Oww!" I rub my cheek and look at Tetsuya. _'Oops! I think I hit a nerve.'_ His eyes darken and dark aura emitting from his body.

" So?" He asked with his blank face. I smiled not caring about the pain.

" I tried to get your attention but you paid more attention to this book" I pouted while holding the book in my right hand. I tossed it to him and luckily he didn't continue reading.

" I heard you, okay? You're going to have a practise match against Kaijo High. Again." He said. My ears perked up.

" what do you mean again?" I asked, curiously.

" last year, we also had a practise match against Kaijo a few weeks before InterHigh." He said and I just kept quiet.

" So ... did you win?" I asked.

" Of course"

" I'm glad to hear that."

" I'm going to sleep. Goodnight Kazuya-kun." Tetsuya got up and went upstairs. I heard the door shut as he went in.

I was still relaxing on the coach. I sighed. I took out my phone and called Sebastian. After a few rings, he picked up. **( BOLD for Sebastian.)**

" **Yo Kazuya! Haven't talk to you for sometime, no?"** I chuckled at the way he talked. Some people never change. I heard some background noise.

" Yo Sebastian! Yeah, How you doing? Are you busy right now?" I asked.

" **I'm awesome as always! And I'm patrolling around an area with a helicopter! Cool right!"** He said in playfully. No wonder it was noisy.

" Could you pick me up at Seirin's rooftop? I have to see Sir Kazama." I said straight to the point.

" **Sure, meet ya there!"** he hung up. I took my leave and waited at the school's rooftop.

"KAZUYAAAA! CATCH!" Sebastian shout with a microphone and threw a rope ladder. I caught it and he drove the helicopter to the headquarters. I climb up and sat down in the helicopter.

" we're about to land!" He shouted after a few moment of silence. He land the helicopter...horribly! It felt like we were about to crash! My soul almost flew out of my mouth but Sebastian grabbed and shoved it back into my mouth.

" You have to learn how to land **safely** , bro! You almost killed me!" I said and he just laughed.

" That was my best landing, yo!" He said and I ignored it. We both walk into the tall building and I just went towards Sir Kazama's office.

" come in" The voice said after I knocked. I came in as said and the man was doing some paper work on his desk with his laptop. He looked up and smiled when I came into his vision.

" Kazuya, my best agent! How're you doing, kid? Are you both okay?" He asked about me and Tetsuya. _Of course he would since Tetsuya is like a son to him._

" I'm fine sir and so is Kuroko. I came here with some questions, sir." I said, politely and army like.

" Ask away, agent. Ask away." He said and I slightly nod.

" The day I called you to tell about the mission sir and you gave us orders to kill harmful vampires. As idiot as someone could be, I didn't realise all vampires are harmful until Tetsuya point it out." I paused. He raised a brow.

" What bothers me is why do you give such orders when you could just say to kill all vampires? That is the question, sir." I said and patiently wait for a reply.

" Funny thing you should ask, Kazuya-kun. That is indeed why. I'm afraid it is something that matters of Kuroko Tetsuya. Do you remember when I told you about him once?" He asked back. I nodded..

" That he is the world's greatest weapon of destruction, sir?" I said in confusion. I never get an answer as to why he said that.

" This is exactly that. You see, Kuroko Tetsuya is not normal. That is why he is the only VDA agent. Speak your mind, Kazuya." He said and I startled.

" You said he is the only VDA agent. He is one because he has both powers, demons and vampires. The question is, why is he the only one? Why can't there have others?" I asked.

" Humans body can't control those powers. Even one power could kill us not to mention two powers could even burn our body to ashes."

" Then, Kur-" I was interrupted.

" Kuroko Tetsuya is not normal. He never was. Right from he was born. It is a miracle he lived and survived those powers within him. Remember this Kazuya. As each secret revealed, you have to conceal your mouth. " I nodded quickly. _He was going to tell me a secret again. About Tetsuya._

 _It's the third secret. The first is he is the word's greatest weapon of destruction for all I know and second is, he was born with those powers. No one knew about this. They just assumed Tetsuya got the powers. However, Sir Kazama didn't told me how he was born with him._ I snapped back and focused on what Sir Kazama is going to say.

" Kuroko Tetsuya is the child of two agents. Both agents are from Vampire and Demon section." He paused and my mouth went wide.

" But the rules are sai-" I was cut again.

"I know but they kept a secret. They both got married and had a child namely Kuroko Tetsuya. The mother, a VA agent while the father is DA agent. That's all you got to know, conceal this and goodbye. " He kick me out of the room and I was left on the floor.

" What...just happened?" I mumbled. I hold my head, _it feels like its going to explode! Arrghh too much secrets to take!_

 _Okay, lets keep it together._ I stood up and walk to Sebastian. I just said to him to send me back and he did. After a long bumpy ride in the helicopter, I teleported at my bed and sleep until morning.

Beep. Beep. Beep. _Damn, shut up!_

I shut off the alarm clock and went back to sleep. Just when I almost drift to dreamland, Tetsuya just had to wake me up.

" Kazuya-kun. Wake up. Its already 6." He shook my body.

" Five more minutes..." I said and pulled him into the bed.

I hugged him like a teddy bear. My hands around him and my right leg on top him. He didn't move which made me cuddled him happily. Until pain vibrates all my nerves.

" its passed 5 minutes. Get up!" he said and went out of the room. He punched me! At the stomach! It hurts. I rubbed my stomach and took a bath.

I wore Seirin's uniform and got down to see hot pancakes! Yummy! I drooled.

" Good morning, Kazuya-kun" Tetsuya said monotone.

" Mornin, Tetsuya! I'll eat first!" I said and ate the pancaked with syrup. _DELICIOUSS~~_ was what I wanted to scream at the top of Fuji Mountain.

" Its delicious." I said and Tetsuya just gave a 'hn' and continue eating.

" thanks for the food! I'll be waiting outside" I waited outside and we both jog to school. It took a very long time to get there but we still jogged.

" You're more energetic this morning, Kazuya-kun. It is because of the practise game against Kaijo?" he asked and I face-palmed in my mind.

 _I completely forget about that!_ I just nod my head and said.

" I'm fired up. I hope you're there to see me play. Will you? Tetsuya, pleasee" I asked and he sighed.

" I have my own club remember? And two club at that. I'll go if I have some free time." He said and I have a feeling he is trying to avoid something.

" Tetsuya, is Kise your friend?" I asked and he...startled?

" Friends don't betray. So no. He is just a former teammate in middle school." He said and I could see pain in his eyes.

I just kept quiet. Now that I think about it, he didn't really tell me everything. As the times when we were together, he just told me about how his parents died and he hates basketball. He also mention about team Seirin that betrays him and all but he never mention any names. He also didn't told me about any Generation of Miracles. That just left me wondering of what happened between him and them.

"Stop thinking. You'll get old faster." He said, breaking the silence. I gave a big smile.

" Nah! I am forever young! And handsome! Right?" I said proudly and earned a small smiled from Tetsuya.

We both arrived at the school gate and headed towards our class. Everyone was present and class was boring either way and sometimes I was caught talking with Kagami in class since he sits infront of me.

Anyways, skip to end of school and now is club time which Seirin and Kaijo's practise game will begin at a later moment. Team Seirin is currently sitting on their bench and are discussing about our opponent. While Kaijo, they are still has yet to come.

" Kaijo this year has totally improved but so are we! So do your best and forget the rest! Don't forget to have fun!" Coach said and we shouted in unison.

I look at everyone and everyone was pumped up. I called out to Kagami and was surprised to see his eyes red. I laughed out loud.

" Woah, Kagami! What's with your eyes? Hahaha" I asked and he growled.

"S-shut up!" he yelled and I could see a tint of red at his cheeks.

" Kuroko told me, last year you guys had a practise game with Kaijo too and you won. " I said and he looked at me.

" Really? He told you?" I could see his eyes lit up.

" Yeah. Guess we have to win again this year." I said.

" Yeah! Let's win!" Kagami shouted and his eyes are on fire.

" Okay boys! Warm up your bodies!" Coach Aida's voice echoed through the gym. Then, I could hear girls squealing and screaming near the gym.

" I guess Kaijo's here" I heard Hyuuga-senpai said and most of Seirin's player sighed. I was confused. I walk to Kagami but I bumped into someone.

" Ah! I'm sorry. I didn't see you." I said.

" Nah, I'm sorry too. Those girls are killing me." He said and I look up to him to see a blonde tall man with his charming smile.

" Umm, are you a player? You must be new! I'm Kise Ryouta! Nice to meet you!" He said cheerfully. I could sense the playful aura he have. Then, I realise...

" Kise? Oh! Kise Ryouta of Generation of Miracles right? Tetsuya knows you!" I said and he was confused.

" I'm Kazuya Hatori. Nice to meet you too!" I said and shakes hand with him.

" I hope you don't mind, but who is Tetsuya?" He asked and when I wanted to reply, Kagami closed my mouth.

" Kise, I have to tell you something." Kagami said seriously.

" Huh? About what?" He asked and looked Kagami in his eyes.

" About Kuroko."

" Kurokocchi?! Did he come back?! Where is he?! I miss him so much!" He shouted which gains everyone's attention.

" lower your voice, Kise-kun." I heard the familiar voice. I looked around and saw Tetsuya just infront of Kise.

Kise and Kagami screamed. I just watched them. After they calmed down, Kise attacked Tetsuya. Not attack actually, the damn blond just hug my Tetsuya and I hate it! I wall to them and stopped when Tetsuya spoke.

" **get off me, annoying blonde.** " Kuroko's voice darken.

Everyone sweatdropped even me and Kise quickly hid behind Kagami in fear. I help Tetsuya to get up and he just glares at Kise. Kise shuddered at Tetsuya's gaze and screamed behind Kagami.

" Waahh! What happen to Kurokocchi!?" he screamed and Tetsuya's eye twitch.

" **shut up, stupid blonde. My ears hurt** " Kuroko said. He didn't even took his eyes off Kise. Now, I feel bad for the poor blonde.

 _ **I'm done! Sorry for any misspellings! And don't forget to review! Love and kisses! And can you see the picture below? I'm just wondering if I can add pictures in chapters so TELL ME if you can see the picture!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**SPECIAL THX TO HagikasaHoshiko. Because of your long review, I was fired up to write this chapter!**_

* * *

 _ ***NO ONE'S POV***_

Kuroko's eye twitched in annoyance. Kise's voice was too loud to his liking. He just wanted to scare Kazuya by popping out of nowhere but _that someone_ just had to be so loud, yelling his name. _'Why act like you care when you've betrayed me?'_

And he couldn't help himself but say.. **"Shut up stupid blond, my ears hurt."** Kuroko didn't intend to speak like that but the hatred in his heart was controlling him.

Kise and Kagami flinched. The whole court was silenced when they heard the tone Kuroko used. The Kuroko they knew was never a person to speak like that. _' I still couldn't believe Kuroko has changed that much.'_ Seirin players thought in their heads.

Kuroko sent a death glare to both Kagami and Kise. But most to Kagami. Kagami was the one who hurt him the most. Though Kise still felt guilty. The day Kuroko left, Kagami had told them about it.

They didn't care, at first. They thought Kuroko was just nothing. He was just an entertainer...in basketball.

Oh but how wrong they were.

Kuroko was everything. Kuroko was the one who taught them , how important to play as a team, to love basketball and the one who reminded them the sole purpose why they all started playing basketball... to have fun.

They tried to search for him, even Akashi. But they didn't find a trace of him. Akashi even hired a detective to search for him but he found no one with the name of Kuroko Tetsuya. The Generation of Miracles and Kagami were dumbfounded when the detective told them about it. It was impossible for someone who had lived for almost 17 years just freaking disappear just like that! Gone, from the world!

After so many failures, they gave up. They didn't want to have so much hope, hoping for Kuroko to pop out of nowhere and say _"I've been here the whole time"_ . Their days went on, without Kuroko. They, for the first time felt so empty when they touch a basketball. They no longer have their spirits up. Just because of a missing Kuroko.

But they still played basketball, in hope to play with Kuroko one day. Maybe, just maybe playing basketball would bring back their precious phantom. They could only hope for a miracle to happen.

Kuroko couldn't help but glare at Kagami and Kise. Eventhough Kise wasn't part of the betrayal but he too, had once left him behind. Aomine, Murasakibara, Kise, Midorima and Akashi. They all had crushed his soul in his second year of Teiko Middle School. Kuroko did forgave them, but the pain, the feeling of being betrayed again caused him to hate everything.

He wanted to forget everything. To forget basketball. His past. His LIFE. Everything that could related to pain, betrayal, hurt. He hated his life so much he wanted to DIE . But he knows best to not let people around him ( Kazuya ) sad. Besides, he didn't even have the heart to leave them (him).

"K-Kurokocchi?" Kise's voice snapped Kuroko out of his thought. He couldn't help but glare at him. His face was unreadable, like always but his eyes says hatred.

" **Don't call me that** " Kuroko quickly said, darkly. His heart felt pain when he heard the nickname. His eyes were on Kagami and Kise.

They both shuddered. Kise was clinging on Kagami's jersey out of fear. ' _That's not Kurokocchi! Kurokocchi is cute not scary ssu~!'_ Kise screamed inwardly. He couldn't stop shaking but finally stopped with a kick from his senpai.

" Don't just leave your group without telling, idiot!" Kasamatsu yelled and kicked Kise which sent him flying to Seirin's bench.

" Wahh. So mean, senpai ssu~!" Kise wailed and two waterfalls started to flow from the said blond. As on cue, team Kaijo walked in the gym and headed towards their bench. They all started warming up when Coach Takeuchi gave orders.

Kasamatsu walked over to Seirin's captain, not even looking back at his clingy kouhai. Though Kise's voice, made Kasamatsu's forehead popped an anime-like vein.

" Hello. Sorry for that. It's been a while since our last match isn't it?" Kasamatsu said while rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. His right hand held out to shake hands with Hyuuga.

" Hello. That's okay. But didn't you graduated last year? " Hyuuga asked as he shake hands with Kasamatsu.

" Yeah, I did. But that Kise just had to drag me back. Only my kick will bring him back to his senses." Hyuuga and the rest of Seirin felt poor for Kaijo's ex-captain.

Some of Seirin players sweatdropped when they heard that. _'Kise can't be that troublesome, right?'_ They all thanked god that they have none players as such. Hearing that Izuki smiled.

" I sea. He must be so troublesome you had to be shore he must be kept in bay. Hah!" Izuki said out loud which earn a bewildered look from new players on the court. Izuki took out a notebook from who-knows-where and wrote it down as he thinks it's a good pun.

 **(A/N: I'm sorry if the pun is really horrible. I'm not even sure if that's a pun. Sorry, again. I want to die out of embarrassment)**

"DIE IZUKI!" Hyuuga yelled and smacked the raven-head so hard that send him unconscious. Smoke could be seen coming out of Hyuuga's ears.

" C-captain.." Koganei called out to his captain and pointed a finger to two players, trembling and a teallete, eyes hidden behind his bangs but the dark aura oozing from his body, proves he is upset.

All eyes directed to Kuroko and they all shivered when Kuroko looks up straight through Kagami and Kise. Eventhough that death glare wasn't directed to them, Seirin still shuddered underneath the gaze. His eyes glowed and for some reason they could see a hint of red.

Blood red.

" Somebody save them before they get killed!" Furihata said. Everybody else nodded but too afraid to approach.

" O- oi! C-calm d-down, Kuroko!" Hyuuga stuttered. Kuroko gave a glance which made Hyuuga took a step back. The intensity of the glare was too much, too killing. ' _Kamisama! Save us!'_ Was everyone's thought.

It seems the god hear their prayers when a raven head suddenly showed up and successfully calmed down the teal head. It was none other than Kazuya. With a vanilla milkshake in his hand.

" Tetsuya, here. This will cool you down." Kazuya handed him a big cup of milkshake and Kuroko accepted it happily. His intense glare was gone and replaced by bliss when he sucked the beverage.

Kagami, Kise and everyone there sweatdropped while some of them face-palmed, face-walled, face-booked and face-floored. ' _When did he buy that? And just a milkshake could calm him down?!'_ They all shouted mentally but felt relieved nonetheless.

Kuroko sat down on a chair near the court when Kazuya asked him while sipping his favourite milkshake. Being the human observer, Kuroko observed everyone on courtand of course send death glares towards a certain redhead and annoying blonde at times.

A whistle was blown gaining all players' attention. " Five players, please step on court." The referee said and five players from each team stood at the line up.

Kagami, Hyuuga, Mitobe, Izuki and Kazuya from Seirin. Standing from the opposite vertically was Kise, Hayakawa, Nakamura and two new players which Kuroko does not know of.

Kuroko put on his facade on and stared blankly at Kaijo's 2 new starters. _'Those two seem different, in a way.'_ Kuroko looked at the others but kept in mind to observe them at a later time. He wanted to see how well Kazuya will play the sport. The very sport that had made his life a living hell just by meeting **monsters**.

" Let's have a good game!" all of the players said energetically.

" Okay! Let's start our game. I'm fired up!" Kazuya exclaimed and the others who heard grinned. Kagami and Kise stared to each other and grinned with a hint of slyness.

"This time, we will win!" they chorused and went to their respectively positions.

10 players on the court was ready and Kuroko saw Kazuya wore the number 14. He focused back at the match. Kaijo this year seems stronger as they emitted an intense aura. That could be said the same as Seirin. Both were letting a dangerous aura and the game didn't even started yet.

Kagami and Kaijo's number 12, Kaijo's new centre after Kobori had graduated along with the third years and in addition, taller than Kise a few inches. Kuroko could feel the unusual vibe he gave out. Kuroko narrowed his eyes.

Kaijo's number 12 was a tall, devilishly attractive and presumably a first year. He have black or maybe purple hair, Kuroko wasn't sure. Whenever the boy went under the light, his hair would appear as dark purple but in the dark, black. His eyes, red and appear to be glowing. Kuroko noted that when they made eye contact that didn't last a second.

While Kaijo's number 6 is taller than number 12 and also devilishly handsome and also a first year. He has greyish hair which reaches his neck and blueish colour at the tips. Slender body and his eyes are dual coloured, grey and light blue, wait or maybe grey and purple? But his eyes are like a predator's, gaze piercing straight through someone he has his eyes on.

* * *

 _ **THIS IS WHERE THE GAME OFFICIALLY STARTS!**_ _( Please tell me your opinion about it, please!)_

* * *

Kagami and Number 12 stood in the centre-circle and got ready to jump. The referee blew the whistle and threw the ball into the air for tip-off.

Both boys jumped at the same time, but Number 12's eyes widened when he hadn't caught the ball and was already falling. He watched with shock as he saw Kagami catch the ball and landed firmly on the ground.

Kagami then dribbled the ball towards Kaijou's half of the court before passing to Izuki who was near him. When he received the ball, he headed into his position, but that was when Number 6 came up to block him. He paused a moment to assess the layout of the players.  
He noticed that Kaijou were setting up a man-to-man defence. ' _Tch_.'

Kise marked Kagami in the paint; Nakamura was on Hyuuga at the left wing, Number 12 was on Mitobe near the net and Hayakawa was on Kazuya. They were all in a sticky situation.

Izuki then did a right to left crossover to break away from Number 6 on his left. However, the boy was fast on his feet. Hyuuga saw that his point guard was in danger and went for a drive to pass his defender.

Seeing that Hyuuga was free, Izuki made a bounce pass to the shooting guard who received it with ease. He then attempted to make a three, but was blocked by Nakamura still. Luckily, Kazuya was quick on his feet, and thus broke from his defender to help Hyuuga. He created a screen, so when Hyuuga went around Nakamura, the ash-blond couldn't give chase because Kazuya barred him.

And thus, Hyuuga made his three beautifully.

"Nice screen, Kazuya!" Hyuuga said.

Kazuya could only grin.

Number 12 retrieved the ball and then baseball passed it to Kise. He stormed into Seirin's half of the court, but Kagami was quick to the block. However, not wanting to be stopped by the redhead, Kise then used the hesitation dribble. At first, he made a crossover to the left and then paused. He started up again and made the crossover to the right, and paused once more.

This dribble left Kagami confused as it was the type to leave defenders guessing on what their opponents will be doing next. Kise's eyes then looked across to Nakamura, after which he passed to the bespectacled teen.

Nakamura then made a layup.

Kagami twitched when he saw that. In his eyes, not only is Kise dangerous, he's now doing the hesitation dribble. That dribble is a severe pain in the ass. And knowing the blond, there's no way he'd be able to guess what he's going to do next.

Kazuya then went to retrieve the ball while everyone else had headed into Kaijou's half. By the time he had reached at the top of the circle, he was blocked by Number 12. Without hesitation, Kazuya then made a low dribble and sent the ball rolling towards Izuki who was in same zone as he.

Quickly, Izuki passed the ball to Kagami who then dashed further inwards their opponent's court. Luckily, Kaijou's players were being kept at bay by the other Seirin players, enabling him to proceed easily.  
Having pent-up feelings from when he faced Kise earlier, Kagami used brute force and dunked the ball so hard that poor Hayakawa was sent crashing to the floor when he jumped for the block.

Peeved at this, Kise quickly retrieved the ball, and dashed towards Seirin's net with unbelievable speed, passing the other players and dunked the ball twice as harder than Kagami, also hanging from the hoop. Kagami's eyes widen but when his eyes locked with Kise's and he saw the smirk on the blond's face, he grinned instead.

 _'This bastard!'_

And this offset the game to a fast pace. Baskets after baskets were made by each team; layups, dunks, three pointers, and whatever shot a regular player could think of. However, Seirin was somewhat confused as to why they felt that this game was easy. In comparison to the first time they've played Kaijou, they felt as though they had this game. And no, they're not boasting.

Kagami got the ball, and Kise was in front of him. This was the usual scene throughout the game so far. Well, that's to be expected, since they're the only ones who can take on each other anyway. And whenever either got the ball, it always turned into a one-on-one between the aces.

This time, Kagami made a left to right crossover, Kise reading his movements, made a step to his left to block the redhead. But, with a smirk, Kagami went into a drive to the left, leaving Kise in his dust.

Number 12 came to block but Kagami got pass easily since Kazuya had made a screen. Kagami got passed another player and made a dunk.

Sweat rolled off their bodies and onto the floor due to the fast pace of the game. And what was worst, it was still the first quarter.

 _'Not good_ ', Riko thought. ' _If this continues, they won't last until the fourth quarter. We need a timeout.'_ She then looked to the scoreboard and her eyes widened. She had been so caught up in the game that she hadn't looked at the score before.

38 – 42, Seirin's lead.

 _'Ah, and here I was thinking that we need a timeout.'_ She sighed. She then looked back at the match to see the ball being thrown in to Kise, but sadly for Kaijou, it never reached its target. Kazuya intercepted and passed it to Izuki, but Number 6 came and blocked him. Just when Number 6 went for a steal, the buzzer sounded, along with the referee's voice.

"End of the first quarter, two minute interval!"

The players then retreated to their benches where the others had given them their water bottles for rehydration. Gluttonously, they drank all the contents.

"All right boys!" Riko started. "Slow down the pace. I don't need you to be exhausted in the fourth quarter." She said this while looking at Kagami. The redhead felt uneasy upon seeing the face which screamed 'I-have-something-planned-for-you'.

"…defence! Post-up! Offence! Do everything you can to get the ball. I have a feeling that the real game starts in the second quarter, so guards up! But play it slow, I don't want any of you to have your energy drained up!"

"Hai!" the boys chorused.

Kuroko only looked at this with his usual blank expression. He saw how fired up Kazuya was and he knew that feeling. Well, not anymore.

But, Kuroko had an uneasy feeling for some reason. His stomach felt like butterflies were fluttering around but he continued observing them, trying his best to ignore the feeling welling up inside him.

"Break is over!" the referee announced. "Let the second quarter begin!"

* * *

 _ **A/N : if you think the first quarter is amazing , then thank Nightmare-Taichou cause they help me in this one. They deserve credits, not me. However, from hereon it's all me. So, any praise or critics are welcomed.**_

* * *

 _ **This is my first time writing a match, please tell me your opinion! Critics are appreciated!**_

The ball was thrown in by Hayakawa to Kise. Kagami came up quickly and both were at Seirin's top of the circle. They both smirked. " I'm not letting you pass." Kagami said.

" Then, I'll just shoot." The ball was high in the air. The high trajectory. _'Midorima's three!'_ Seirin blanched. The ball went in smoothly. Kise smirked, _Perfect Copy._ Kagami grinned.

" Bring it on!" Kagami exclaimed excitedly. His blood boiling in excitement. Kuroko just stared. _'It's not even a second of the second quarter and he's already in the Perfect Copy. '_

The ball was thrown in and Kazuya caught it and number 6 came to him quickly. Kazuya dribbled the ball to make a drive but number 6 took this chance to steal. Within a second, Kazuya changed the ball to his left hand but the ball almost got stolen again.

Number 12 came from behind wanted to back tip the ball. Seirin knew the ball was about to get stolen but what Kazuya did shocked them all. Kazuya managed to changed the ball to his right hand back just in time. _'So fast reflexes!'_

Number 6 and 12 was shocked to see such fast reflexes. There's no way someone could react that fast to a steal and back tip in a row! Kazuya almost laughed seeing their expression and took this chance to pass to Izuki. Number 6 and 12 grimaced. Kuroko noticed this and had to choke in his gasp when he saw _it._ But he will observe more to see if his eyes weren't playing tricks on him.

Riko was deep in thought when she saw how Kazuya played. She was dumbstruck when Kazuya had confessed to her, that he never played basketball before. Well, he did but never in an official match.

' _But he has strong stamina, rivalling Kagami's despite never played any sport. How is that possible? What training regime did he'd gone through? And come to think of it, he have no position yet!'_ she focused back in the game, trying to find the best position for the ravenhead.

" Nice pass!" Izuki shouted and turned to see Nakamura infront of him. They were at Seirin's top of circle. Izuki saw Kagami broke free of Kise and passed to him. _One-on-one between two aces!_

Kagami dribbled a crossover and tried to broke pass Kise but Kise managed to catch up. Kagami passed to Kazuya and Kazuya made his way to Kaijo's half with fast speed without him realising and passed to Hyuuga. The fast paced game is really getting to Kazuya. He never felt really exciting before. Well, aside from going to a mission.

Everyone else was shocked to see the ravenhead disappeared to Kaijo's half. They didn't saw him running there at all! Kuroko almost face-palmed. _'Kazuya-kun, you idiot! You're too fired up!'_ Hyuuga barely caught the ball, still surprised at Kazuya's sudden speed but decided to ask after the 12 tried to blocked Hyuuga but Hyuuga broke past and passed to Kagami, who dunked the ball so hard the net shook violently as he hanged from it.

" YEAH! LET'S WIN THIS!" Kagami yelled as he land on the floor and red lightning appeared. _'Kagami's in the zone!'_ Takeuchi fret when he saw Kagami almost broke the hoop, _again._

' _I thought it was Deja vu all over again. At least it's not our court.'_ Takeuchi sweatdropped when he saw the net shook. Unless Kise did it, then yes he would have to pay and save hellish training for the blond.

Seirin players grinned at this and nodded. While all of Kaijo players gritted their teeth. And right there, Kuroko was sure of what he saw. He narrowed his eyes when both players of Kaijo, number 12 and 6 looked around in case somebody had realised their... umm, fangs when they gritted their teeth.

The ball was thrown in and number 6 caught it. He quickly passed to Kise and again, he made Midorima's three pointer. Then , Izuki retrieved the ball.

Izuki bounced the ball before passed the ball to Hyuuga but Kise caught it in between with Aomine's speed. Seirin groaned as they expected this but not Kazuya. It's not his first time seeing such speed but a normal human to do that? Definitely the first.

Kagami got infront of Kise and they moved like lightning. Kise dashed past Kagami and used Thor's Hammer to dunk in the ball. Kagami got the ball and quickly ran to the other end but Kise caught up. Kagami did a turnover and passed to Kazuya. Kazuya swiftly shoot the ball from the top of the circle and it went it. Hyuuga saw this and almost gaped. _He can shoot in a long distance range?_ Kuroko just smiled amusingly when he saw this. It was amusing, really to see _them_ having those shock expressions.

' _He can be a point guard with his ball-handling but a shooting guard is not bad too. I can see he's no ordinary player despite a rookie in the basketball world.'_

Kagami and Kazuya high- fived. Then, Hayakawa threw the ball to Kise and this time, Kazuya got infront of him. Kise was shocked. He was expecting Kagamicchi to block him everytime but oh well. Kise did a crossover dribble at a fast pace and everyone knew except Kazuya, what was coming.

Ankle break.

Kazuya took a step back and Kise froze along with everyone. Kazuya took this chance and stole the ball before making his way to Kaijo's half. Everyone stared at the ravenhead before snapping out. _'Why is he still standing?'_ Number 6 came up and blocked Kazuya right at the centre line. Kazuya looked around for a free player but Kuroko's gaze stopped him.

' _What's wrong?'_ Kazuya mouthed and number 6 seemed irritated. Kuroko noticed this and replied back.

' _Vampires.'_ Kuroko then, showed two fingers and Kazuya knew immediately. Kuroko's gaze then lifted to the player infront of him and player number 12. Kazuya nodded and averted his attention back to the game.

" Get your head in the game, 14." Number 6 said.

" I'm sorry but my friend there had to tell me something and it is quite important for me to ignore." Kazuya replied and slightly nodded his head. His eyes roamed around the court, searching for any kind of opening.

" I don't care. Your friend can tell you later after the game is over, or maybe during break." Number 6 hissed, quite irritated.

Then, he took this chance to steal the ball from Kazuya but wrong move. Kazuya noticed and quickly changed the ball to his right hand in less than a second before passing to Kagami behind him, without even a glance at where he was.

Kise rushed to Kagami. They were both at the centre circle. They both went neck to neck as they stormed in Kaijo's half both using their speed in the Zone. Kagami went for a drive and past Kise and later were blocked by Nakamura but managed to dunk, Seirin gaining another two points.

Seirin's centre threw the ball in, Izuki receiving it and number 12 came up to him. He bounced the ball, letting other Seirin players ready in position. Kagami was guarded by Kise, Hyuuga by number 6, Kazuya by Nakamura. While Mitobe and Hayakawa was defending their own nets.

Should he pass to Hyuuga, he's too far away in Kaijo's three point line. Kagami is not an option since passing to him means letting the ball being stolen by Kise. So Kazuya is the best option albeit being guarded by Nakamura.

Izuki did a crossover dribble and dashed pass number 12 before passing to Kazuya. Kazuya quickly marched towards Kaijo's half and passed over Nakamura and halt at Kaijo's top of circle when number 6 came up to him, leaving Hyuuga unguarded.

Kazuya tsk-ed. He noticed that either number 6 or number 12 will never leave him alone. Both of them were always tailing him, either trying to stole the ball or block him. And number 6 noticed his scowl.

" Pissed? Well, I'm not letting you pass." Number 6 said as he ran his finger through his grey hair and moved to the right exactly where Kazuya was about to drive through.

" I see. Too bad I already know what you really are." Kazuya said that sent number 12 off-guard and he swiftly made a crossover before passing to Hyuuga. Hyuuga made another three pointer.

Nakamura retrieved the ball and passed it to Kise. Kagami came up to block him like always. Both moved incredibly fast, blowing all players on the court. Kise got passed Kagami and was about to dunk when Kagami came back and snatch it.

This time, Kagami made his way to Kaijo's half and attempted a dunk but Kise, using Aomine's speed managed to block him right at the top of circle. Kagami swiftly bounced pass to Kazuya and Kazuya made a layup.

The ball was thrown in and number 6 caught it before passing to Kise. The game was hectic as Kagami and Kise kept storming in each other's half and often times made a dunk though some were blocked. It was as if their were the only ones on court. The other players would sometimes assist in passes, screens and of course, keeping their marks at bay.

Neither had time to see how much time they had left and their scores, all players were so engrossed in the game, even both coaches forgot to look back on. It was run-gun game and neither team was giving up. Not when both monster were let loose on court.

 _ **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

 _Beep!_

"132-132, A tie! " The referee announced.

" THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" the game ended as the players shouted those words.

Huffs, groans could be heard throughout Seirin's gym. Some of the players were on the ground, chest heaving trying to catch their breath.

Seirin's bench warmers gave out water bottles to every player including Kaijo's. Some _thanks_ and _thank you_ were given to them. They all chugged their water, desperately for every last drop of water.

All the while, Riko stared at Kazuya. The raven head was certainly more than he seems. Those fast reflexes, speed and precise shots, he's too good to be true. And there's more of it, She just knew.

Kuroko stood up from his sit and walked to Kazuya. Kazuya's almost lifeless body was on the ground alongside Seirin's players. Kazuya too, was exhausted but not as tired as the other players. His stamina is otherworldly but still not on Tetsuya's level.

" Kazuya-kun"

"Tetsuya! So what do you think? Was I great?!" Kazuya asked excitedly. That was the best match in his entire life and he was more excited for the next game to come.

" Yes, you were great-" Kazuya smiled, " but we have something else to be concerned of." Kazuya's expression instantly turn serious.

They both glanced to Kaijo's number 6 and 12. Seeing their previous shock expression, had verified Kuroko's speculation of them. Indeed, them being vampires was no secret to the undercover agents.

" We were informed that vampires were spread around to search for the king's heir. We will eliminate vampires in Seirin, as Sir Kazama's order but what about the other schools?" Kazuya asked in a whispered voice.

" It's okay. Leave it to me." Kuroko said in a full assurance, Kazuya trusted him. So no worries were held.

" fine then, just tell me the plan anytime." Kazuya said and excused himself.

Kagami saw the raven head and hit his back. The other senpais followed suit and grinned like a basketball idiots they were. Kazuya winced at the pain but felt joyful nevertheless.

They didn't win, but they had fun.

" You were great, Kazuya! How did you even learn to play like that?" Kagami asked him, the other Seirin players quickly devote their attention to them.

" Thanks. But I never learn those moves. It just came naturally... and logically." Kazuya said while rubbing the back of his neck, embarrassed at the compliment.

 _CRICK...CRICK..._

Kazuya was a bit confused. ' _Did I say something wrong?'_ he thought as he saw everyone was staring at him in disbelief.

" The match was the best experience I ever had! It is my first too!" Kazuya said cheekily, wanting to change the atmosphere to a happy one but obviously, it caused more ruckus.

They all froze when those words came out of his mouth. His first game and he performed it like a pro? _'What the hell?'_

"SERIOUSLY!?" They all yelled including the Kaijo's who heard the confession as well. _No way._

 _Uh-oh._ Kazuya sweatdropped.

" I didn't told you, did I? Ah, my mistake but I did told the coach before. Sorry." Kazuya ran off to his coach, fretting what the other players might do to him if he didn't.

Who wouldn't run away when you saw Hyuuga Junpei calming his ass off? A pissed Hyuuga means hell training for you. No one is suicidal yet.

Kazuya's eyes wandered throughout the court and landed on player number 6, fortunately stood near Seirin's bench. He strolled leisurely, as if really wanting to go to their bench.

" We'll see you soon enough." Kazuya whispered when he walked pass number 6 and the latter only frowned.

' _How dare a human talk like that to him? Stupid mortals.'_ Number 6 thought and glared at Kazuya, missing the smirk on said person.

After that, Kaijo left save Kise. Currently the blonde is 'busy' heating his ass off for another challenge from the fire-headed tiger. It seems those two prodigies plans to have a one-on-one.

 _ **[ Is that a pun? I'm trying to hone my skills here, helps are appreciated]**_

Kasamatsu and Hyuuga was pissed off. In their heads, are plans to kill or not to kill their ace. They both looked at each other and smiled wickedly. _'Oh, how wonderful it will be to join force and kill those morons. How joyful.'_ Kazuya shuddered, seeing those smile on both captain's face.

" It seems we are equally strong, Kagamicchi!" Kise said while bouncing the ball at the centre of court.

" That was because we were literally thrown out of the game!" Kagami snarled, still fuming at the fact that both teams' coach had planned this.

Both aces were twitching after the second half, where they were subbed out. ' _This is the main purpose of this game. It is to test our players except for our aces.'_ Riko's voice echoed in his mind.

' _Test the players, my ass!'_ Kagami gritted his teeth.

" But still, Kaijo will win this year! Be sure to keep an eye on your throne!" Kise exclaimed.

"Hah! Don't underestimate Seirin! We will protect our throne as Winter Cup's champion! " Kagami retorted back.

Kise proceeded to ran past Kagami at the latter's right, catching him off-guard. However, Kagami was fast on his feet and caught up at the top of circle. Just when Kise was about to do a copy of Midorima...

BONK!

"Oww/-ssu~" both shouted in pain. They looked up to see both captains, emitting dark auras.

They gulped. _Shit!_ They both thought.

" What do you think **_you_** are doing?! KISE/BAKAGAMI!" Kasamatsu and Hyuuga's voice echoed throughout the gym.

" S-sorry!" They both apologised, stuttering.

" Ahh, it's okay. I'll let you go today but I can't promise you'll be alive tomorrow though." Hyuuga said calmly, eyes sending a message which sent chills down to Kagami's spine.

 _Hell training._ Yep, exactly what Hyuuga was planning for the tiger.

Whilst Kise, Kasamatsu shouted no further instead, he dragged Kise out of the gym and literally threw the blonde in the bus.

The bus drove off to their school.

Back in the gym, Kuroko sighed. His eyes never leave Kazuya, who was chatting happily with _his_ teammates.

Stepping back, Kuroko disappeared in the shadows.

 _To: Kazuya-kun._

 _From: Tetsuya._

 _I went home. Don't be late._

Kazuya smiled.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW! IT WILL FASTEN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! ENJOY~~**_

* * *

It was dark. Two eyes made contact before eyeing their _preys_ in that old building. The moon shone bright that night, a perfect night to execute their plan.

The building was hidden, not many people know or even care of the building, which is the best place to execute the kill. Peeled off paint, vines surrounding the building and cracks, it might have been decades since it's been abandoned.

Kuroko let out a small, dark chuckle. His eyes set on those students, 37 half-bloods. He licked his lips, _'Death is coming your way.'_

He glanced at Kazuya. The ravenhead is currently hiding on a roof with a rifle, while his feet are carved in the ground.

" _Tetsuya?" Kazuya called out to him the next morning after their match with Kaijo._

" _Hmm." Kuroko answered nonchalantly, while eating breakfast with Kazuya._

" _Did you think of any plan yet?" He asked and Kuroko looked up at him, face remain stoic._

" _I did." Again, short answer._

" _Then, tell me about it." Kazuya said, or more like ordered._

 _Kuroko had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. " Okay."_

" _I will send every single person a letter to a meeting at an old building. It's not that far but still hidden. There, we will eliminate them." Kuroko spoke smoothly, Kazuya took some time to think of the flaws that might appear._

 _His eyebrows furrowed._

" _that's not the full plan, right?" Kazuya asked._

" _I'll tell the details later." Kuroko deadpanned._

" _Okay... So, when will we-" Kazuya got cut off._

" _Anytime you're ready...and free." Kuroko said and sip his drink before standing up to wash his plate._

" _Oh. How about today?" Kazuya asked. Kuroko turned to him and narrowed his eyes._

" _Are you sure?" His tone, void of emotion._

" _Yeah, the sooner the better." Kazuya nodded and Kuroko agreed inwardly._

" _Fine then."_

Kuroko entered the building and immediately, all eyes on him.

Growls and hisses came from the half-bloods. Kuroko hid his eyes with his bangs. A wicked smile plastered on his face.

" WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?!"

" WHO ARE YOU?!"

Two deep voices resonated through the building. Kuroko remained silent. His hands holding a two swords and daggers were hidden at his legs.

" ANSWER THE QUESTIONS, HUMAN!" a female voice shouted.

Now, Kuroko is standing at the centre of the half-vampires. They all surrounded the teal-haired, planning to kill if he won't say anything.

"I SAID-" she got cut off by said person.

"My name..." He trailed off. Kuroko's voice sounded dark, full of loathe, despise and venom.

Screams echoed. A head fell off from its body.

" is death." He smirked.

The girl was decapitated in a second by Kuroko himself. The other halves were startled but refuse to show any sign of fear as they stepped closer.

They were taken a back by the smile Kuroko had on, one they know too well. A sadistic smile.

" It's just one human! KILL HIM!" A male's voice gave order and they all lunge at him.

BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!

Shots were fired and 4 of them are dead. Their blood splattered to the walls and on their clothes.

Several sharp intakes of breath were heard as they witnessed their fellow comrades were dead by the hands of a mere creature, they deemed as weak.

Instant fear creeped in them as they all froze.

" There's another one!" A female voice shouted before once again, her head blows up by Kazuya.

They quickly searched for the hidden sniper only for one of them to get shot in the head again. Then, they knew where Kazuya's exact location and some of the teleported there.

Kuroko took this chance and slay their heads, hands and pierce their chest, straight through their non-beating hearts.

A third year half-vampire hit Kuroko off-guard and unarmed him. Both of his swords are now in the hands of the enemy.

" Die." He growled and Kuroko smirked.

BANG! _Kazuya_

His head blows up.

Another came and attacked Kuroko from his front with a sword, Kuroko dodged.

" What are you?" He hissed and attacked.

" Your worst nightmare." Kuroko ducked when the sword was aimed at his head.

Quickly, he took a dagger from his ankle and stab the male at his forehead before splitting up his head, revealing the male's brain.

" Aarrghh!" A female voice came from behind with Kuroko's other sword.

Kuroko leap and use his other sword to stab to the head from above, right in the middle of the brain. The female fell to the ground lifelessly.

Two females came at him and he fetched his daggers and threw right at their eyeballs. They screamed in pain but was silenced when Kuroko took the more daggers and stab their chests.

" YOU STUPID MORTAL!" another third year teleported behind Kuroko and successfully hit the teal teen to the ground.

He groaned.

" I'LL KILL YOU!" The male yelled and came lunging with one of Kuroko's swords.

Kuroko dodged in time and did a roundhouse kick, sending the male to the ground with a hard impact. Kuroko took the sword and aimed at his chest, when he suddenly disappeared.

He teleported behind Kuroko, punching Kuroko's right cheek when the latter turned around.

" Ugh.." Kuroko groaned but smirked afterwards before standing up, in a fighting stance.

The male growled, his blue eyes glowed so bright, it can hypnotise anyone. He teleported infront of Kuroko and punched his stomach.

But it never reached its target as Kuroko jumped back and quickly teleported above the male with a dagger in his hand, aiming the head.

The male dodged and teleported two feet from the teal teen, panting for air. Kuroko's fist clenched in anger albeit a amused smile on his face.

" You're a tough one, aren't you?" Kuroko asked and received a punch on his face but dodged in time.

He scoffed. " Show me what you got." Kuroko disappeared.

The male stood confused, wondering where the other had went, only to receive a hard punch at the jaw. He groaned.

Punches came towards him, giving all its strength. He shielded himself with his arms and immediately punch back the teen when Kuroko stopped punching him for a short moment.

Kuroko was pushed back and this time, the male lunge towards him and gave a full blown punch square at the jaw. Kuroko hissed at the pain, the blow was real and surely will leave a black, purple bruise.

He return the punch twice as strong that send the male flying, but Kuroko wasn't satisfied. Nope, not one bit.

He took a dagger on the ground and threw at the man, aiming for heart. It hit but the man was far from falling. He stood strong, his hand pulled out the dagger and threw it away.

The male raise his hand, his palm facing up and lips moving as if chanting some sort of mantra. Then, strong wind blew in the building, swaying the male's hair back and forth.

Kuroko's eyes widen.

"You're a pureblood?" Kuroko asked, astounded. He did not expect that.

It went unheard by the male as he continued chanting, slowly Kuroko felt himself being lifted off the ground. His eyes widen, yet again. Panic rose in him as he was thrown to a wall, pain seeping in his back.

"You will pay for killing them. You will die a painful death that, I promise." The male said as his eyes glowed, shooting Kuroko a death glare.

" We will see about that." Kuroko said in between groans of pain. He slowly get on his feet, hands gripping both of his swords.

Kuroko stood firm on the ground, getting ready to attack or defend, he is unsure but this time, he will end it once and for all.

" Die" The male growled before spinning his finger upright, creating a tornado with his wind power.

 _A power to control the wind._

Kuroko tried to remain on the ground, but the wind was too strong for him. Slowly, his body was lifted off the ground but he didn't feel fazed at all.

Instead, he calmly moved towards a wall and held to a pipe there. Seeing this, the male increase the wind's flow making it faster. Panicked seeped inside Kuroko as his body was slowly dragged into the wind flow.

" I'll kill you! I'll kill every single agent you sent to kill my kind. And soon, we will destroy your precious agency." The male said, his voice filled with pure hatred, venom, loathe and determination.

Kuroko said nothing as he continued to search for another way to end this.

" We know about your agency. The agency that sends its agents to kill us. If you think we don't know of your existence, you're wrong. We knew all along."

The male observed the teal teen as the latter tried to find a way to defeat him. He chuckled, knowing that victory was his since the beginning.

" Enough playing. Let's end this." The male said as he moved his hand, controlling the wind to lift Kuroko.

Kuroko was lifted in the air, his body floating beside the wall. He smirked.

" Indeed, we shall."

He kicked the wall, giving him a boost towards the male with a sword, aiming for the heart.

Alarmed, the man dodged the swords and caught Kuroko by the neck. The grip tighten every second around Kuroko's neck as the male starts laughing maniacally.

" You think you can kill me? A human with our abilities is an impostor. An impostor never wins!" He said again between his laughs.

His eyes glowed as Kuroko's skin turned white, lacking of oxygen. Kuroko struggled as he kicked the man's stomach, loosening the grip at the slightest.

" Ever had your powers backfire on you?" Kuroko managed to say to the man, causing him to frown.

"Guh!" the man fell down on his knees along with Kuroko's sword piercing the heart.

" H-how?" The man croaked out some words and coughed harshly. Blood came out of his mouth. Kuroko only watched in satisfaction.

" You were busy talking so I decided its time to shut you up."

Kuroko roughly took the sword out of the male's heart only to slam it back in, rougher and deeper. The body slumped down on the floor, soul fading away leaving its body.

Kuroko looked around and huffed. All dead bodies surrounding him. The walls were painted red with patterns of head explosions, _a masterpiece._

He looked up to Kazuya but the other was already gone. He laid on the ground, staring into the ceiling. It happens so fast, draining the teal teen's energy.

Oh but don't underestimate him. He was exhausted yes, but not to an extent where he will let his guard down. His ears perked up when he heard footsteps.

" Tetsuya." Kazuya's voice resonated through the building. Kuroko turned around and walks towards the raven-head.

" Kazuya-kun." Kazuya took the teal teen's hand and drag him out of the building, teleporting to their home.

They arrived in their bathroom, Kuroko sat on the closed-lids of the toilet bowl while Kazuya stood infront of him.

Noticing his bloody clothes, Kazuya stripped right infront of Kuroko while the latter only stared at the formers stripping leaving his boxers on.

Done stripping, the raven-head returned the stare Kuroko was giving and slowly, his eyes travelled to Kuroko's soaked with blood clothes.

Kazuya arched his eyebrow and a playful smirk decorated his face.

" Tetsuya~" He cooed. His hands making its way to Kuroko's clothes.

Uncomfortable, Kuroko slapped his hand away.

" What. Are. You. Doing?" Kuroko emphasized every word and a frown on his face, obviously irritated.

" Strip."

" Eh?"

Kuroko felt puzzled. What on earth was Kazuya thinking, asking him to strip in the same bathroom with the other is half-naked with only boxers on.

 _This_ situation obviously could lead to a big misunderstanding if someone were to crash the bathroom door in the moment.

Jumping out of his stance, Kuroko shook his head and attempting to push the other out so he could take a bath.

But Kazuya was a stubborn one, his hands slowly unbutton Kuroko's first button and proceeded to unbutton the next one when Kuroko started to start struggling.

All the struggling cause them to fall on the bathroom floor, Kazuya on top of Kuroko, groaning in pain ( which sounded _different,_ definitely not in sense of pain _)_ from the impact of falling butt-first with Kazuya on top of him.

And of course, the world decided to play with them.

BANG!

" Wh-" the intruder did not dare to say anything, swallowing the image of two boys, one of them he labelled as his son, in a _very_ intimate position with ablack-haired teenager.

The brain finally interpret the image, he took a sharp breath.

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY SON?!"

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Kuroko and Kazuya sat on the couch in newly fresh clothes, infront of them was a man, tapping his foot in anger, disappointment and above all, resembled a reincarnation of Satan, _very scary._

His arms rested on his sides, letting out a intimidating aura and his eyes bore straight through the poor boys soul.

Both teens gulped.

Kazuya parted his lips to explain the _real_ situation but halted when the man shot those fire-like gaze towards the raven-head.

" Okay. Son, mind explaining to me why were both of you half-naked, laying on the bathroom floor and on top of each other?" the man's stern voice raise a little at the end, unintentionally to Kuroko.

' _Seriously, what if I had not came at the first place? They could have-...have..'_ the man cringed at the thought of what those two _horny_ teenagers could do behind his back.

Kuroko exhaled the breath he did not remember holding before explaining.

" We just finished our mission and teleported here into the bathroom. Our clothes were soaked in blood so we were taking it off when Kazuya-kun slipped and accidently pulled me as well resulting to what you had saw. " Kuroko explained in a breath with a straight face.

The man breathed out in relieve.

" Besides, I was not half-naked. Only Kazuya-kun was, Sir Kazama. " Kuroko said in-a-matter-of-fact tone.

The man currently known as Sir Kazama only chuckled inwardly, _'Of course, a Kuroko would never do something like that. They're that innocent and naive.'_

" Mind if we ask, sir but why are you here?" Kazuya spoke up, finally gathering enough courage.

" No reason. I'm just curious on how my best agents are doing in their high school lives. So ...how was it?"

" Our high school lives are fine. It's kind of normal." Kazuya answered and Kuroko nodded.

" Really now?" Kazama squinted his eyes, a genuine smile formed on his face feeling relieved for them.

" Yes, now tell us why you're here." Kuroko said almost in a commanding voice. Kazuya sweatdropped.

" Blunt as always. As expected of Saito's son." Kazama chuckled lightly but the pain in his eyes gives him away.

However, the boys did not pondered any further.

" Of course. Well, since you told me you have killed all the vampires in Seirin, correct?"

" Affirmative." Kazuya and Kuroko said in unison.

" So, I was thinking both of you could..." Kazama trailed off.

" You'll find out tomorrow." He finishes and both boys had their mouths dropped to the floor, very cartoon-like.

" SIR!" they both shouted, upset at their boss.

" Like I said, you'll find out tomorrow at school. For now, go rest. Tomorrow will be a _big_ day." Kazama said and made his way out of the house before the boys could say or do anything.

The door closed shut with a loud 'bang!'. They both looked at each other before sighing and went to sleep in their respective rooms.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

RING!

The bell rang signalling the end of school hours and now is the time for students to spend their time in curricular activities, or chatting away.

Kazuya made his way to the gym where the squeaking of shoes and shouts were heard. He stepped in the gym, Aida Riko noticed and immediately performed a Crab Boston hold to the poor raven-head.

" Mercy, coach! Have mercy!" Kazuya cried in pain.

" That's for being late!"

The other players could only pray for their coach to have the least mercy on Kazuya, who is already turning blue when their so called _demon_ coach finally released him.

"W-water" Kazuya begged for water on the floor, his voice raspy due to lack of oxygen only to be ignored by all.

He _dramatically_ collapsed on the floor with a groan.

" Kazuya."

Said person looked up to find an extended hand with belonged to Kagami Taiga before gratefully accepted it, getting back on his feet.

" Better start your warm up." Kagami said and continued his own training menu.

Kazuya immediately start his warm up while his mind wandering of last night's mission.

Now that he thinks of it, he and Kuroko had just killed 37 students in Seirin in one night. _' I wonder what will happ-'_

BANG!

" Everyone out of this gym! NOW!"

The next thing they knew, they were out of the school ground. Police officers were scattered on now-known-as-an-active-crime-scene Seirin High grounds.

All the students who devoted their time for extra activities stood infront of the school gate, astounded of the sudden intrusion of Japan Police Force stating their school would be closed from now on.

" We are investigating a homicide case and had identified 37 students are from Seirin High murdered. They were killed in the most cruellest way one could think of, in an old building a few blocks from here. The suspect, we assume a professional and well trained murderer had not left a single trace of evidence. However, we will fin-"

Kazuya paid no more attention to the police officer, who is talking with a reporter. _' I guess this was expected.'_ He thought to himself.

" Oi Kazuya! What are you thinking about?" Kagami slapped rather softly ( which still hurts ) at the Kazuya's shoulder.

He shook his head.

" It's nothing. Just wondering what's going to happen next." Kazuya answered, not even meeting with Kagami's gaze.

" Okay but can you believe it?! 37 of Seirin students ARE DEAD LIKE WHAT THE HELL! It's unbelievable!" Kagami said with a loud voice. Kazuya stared blankly before nodding.

" Yeah." He replied and his mind wandered off once again to a certain teal head.

Ever since this morning, he had this uneasy feeling about the teal head and he has no idea why. Maybe something bad will happen to Tetsuya. Or maybe it's just false alarm. He really hoped for it to be the latter.

But still, he couldn't get rid of this feeling. It's killing him inside.

" Kazuya! Are you listening? The principal is saying something." Kazuya snapped out of his thought and TRIED to focus on what the principal is saying.

" Good evening dear teachers and students. I'm sure all of you had heard this news and is very unfortunate to know our 37 fellow students were killed. Due to this unwanted incident, Seirin High School will be closed for a month for various reasons. However, our students will be sort in many schools start from in Tokyo district to Akita district. All of you wi-"

Kazuya did not bother to listen to the rest and his eyes immediately search for his dear teal friend/housemate but to no avail. Sweats started to appear.

The principal ended his announcement and excused himself. Murmurs among the students filled the place. After that, Kazuya felt himself being dragged by none other than Kagami to where it seemed all the Basketball Club members had gathered.

They joined the others and luckily, had caught what Riko was saying.

" You heard what the principal said. We have a week off and our names will be listed to what school we will be transferred to for a month or so. A week with no school doesn't mean no training. Meet me tomorrow at the XXX court. You'll have your training there. Dismissed. Make sure you get enough rest."

They all shuddered when they saw that malicious smile on their coach's face. She was obviously upset at the sudden intrusion of her boys' training eventhough it's concerned of 37 deaths but the InterHigh was just around the corner!

' _We can't afford to lose anymore time!'_ She thought as she made her way home with Hyuuga Junpei.

" Then, I'll be off. See ya tomorrow Kagami!" Kazuya dashed off to a corner before teleporting home.

His eyes wandered throughout the living room and kitchen but caught no glimpse of teal hair. His heart began pounding loudly. _'Tetsuya! Where the hell could you be?!'_

He dashed upstairs and banged open Kuroko's room door but still presence of the teal teen. _'Shit!'_ Kazuya cursed as he went to his room, hoping for the other to be there.

But he wasn't. His breathing laboured.

"Tetsuya!" he shouted out for the teal head but no response. He dashed back in the living room and headed to the front door.

' _I need to find him! This is not happening!'_ Kazuya bit his bottom lip and reached for the knob.

"Where are you going?"

" AAHHHHHHH!"

Kazuya screamed his lungs out when another voice asked him. He whipped his head to that direction and saw...

" TETSUYA!" Kazuya yelled and teleported infront of the teal head before pulling the latter into a tight hug.

Nothing could explain the relief he felt. Maybe he was just paranoid. Just.. _maybe._

" What is wrong with you?" Kuroko asked with an arched eyebrow.

" Nothing, Tetsuya. Just. Nothing." Kazuya loosen the hug and stroke the teal hair softly.

Kuroko looked up at the raven-head, questioningly. Not that the other could see it since they're still in each other's arms. The only thing he could see is that silky jet black hair.

He was getting uncomfortable but shrugged the urge to push the other away. He felt disheartened when Kazuya hugged him like that. It was as if he was leaving the latter.

If one thing he promised to himself, is to never leave family. And Kazuya is his only family other than Sir Kazama.

Finally, he felt the other let him go and with no second to waste, Kuroko asked Kazuya.

" Seriously, what's wrong?" Kuroko asked and stared into those emerald green eyes of Kazuya's.

Those eyes seemed shaken and full of worries which puzzled the teal teen even further.

" I don't know. I...just felt uneasy and...worried that you might be in danger. But I'm so glad! I'm so glad you're safe!" Kazuya exclaimed in relief.

No one knows how terrified Kazuya was when he couldn't find Tetsuya. It pained him when Tetsuya was missing. It reminded him terribly of _that_ incident. The incident when his whole family was taken from him.

His mother, father and two older brothers was killed by those bloodsuckers, **vampires.** He was the youngest in the family and had to live with the truth that his family was gone. He was only 6 when he was taken by the agency right after his family got killed.

Life was hard ever since.

" Kazuya-kun." Kuroko called out his name, sending him out of his stupor and teal blue eyes met emerald greens.

Those teal blue orbs filled with pure concern, made him somehow happy. He felt needed. And he vowed to protect the teal teen even if it cost _his life._

" Are you alright?" Kuroko asked.

" Yeah. I'm fine as long as you are." Kazuya said, trying his best to sound calm but failed miserably.

His voice was still shaking despite managed to say the word without stuttering. Kuroko eyed him.

" Okay then."

They both sat down on the couch and Kazuya switched on the television only to find the news of 37 murders through the glass.

They both sat in silence, absentmindedly staring at the television. This was something they expected but for some reason, they felt restless.

Maybe they haven't accustomed themselves in their daily high school lives plus doing mission in the night. Maybe those missions are starting to take its toll on them.

 _Maybe..._

" I wonder what school we will be transferred to. I hope we get the same school." Kuroko broke the silence as he wondered out loud.

They both looked at each other and Kazuya nodded.

" Lets just hope."

BANG!

" I'm back again, boys!" Kazama banged the door open with a stupid grin on his face.

The boys froze.

Kazama closed the door and made his way infront of the boys, sitting down on a couch.

" So, did you like my surprise?" The man asked with a smile. His eyes landed on Kazuya before diverting to his so-called _son._

" If the surprise is, Seirin will close and we will be transferred into another school for the meantime. Then, no. I don't like it. At. All." Kuroko answered bluntly with a passive face.

Kazama chuckled.

" That's to be expected."

Silence...

They all sat in awkward silence. Kuroko eyed the man before him while Kazuya was sweating profusely. _'Seriously! This is too tense!'_ Kazuya thought.

" Anyway, did you boys find out what school you're going to?" Kazama asked, breaking the silence.

" Not yet. The school gave us a week off and by then, we will have to wait for our names to listed in what school we will be transferred in." Kazuya informed the man.

" I see. In the meantime, why don't you get back in the agency? Or would you rather stay here to study?" Kazama asked the two boys.

" I regret declining your offer, sir but I have my training in the basketball club. We will have to train for the upcoming InterHigh." Kazuya bowed.

Kazama nodded and gave a hopeful look to Kuroko.

" What about you, Tetsuya?" Kazama asked again.

Kuroko looked down to his feet. He would love to train in the agency and **maybe** go to missions. But he doesn't have the heart to leave the raven-head. His eyes meet with Kazama's hazel ones.

" I..."

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **SO, WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? SHOULD KUROKO SAY YES AND LEAVE KAZUYA?**

 **OR NO AND STAY WITH KAZUYA?**

 **PLEASE REVIEW YOUR ANSWER!**

 **AND ANOTHER AUTHOR NOTE,**

 **I am sorry to inform you that I will take a long time to update the next chapter but of course I will speed up if I get any reviews. But still it'll take longer ( maybe)**

 **Butter me up with reviews and I'll try my best to update soon again! But I promise I will complete this story!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_PLEASE READ THE A/N BELOW!_**

* * *

" I'm afraid I have to refuse, sir. I have some business to settle here. " Kuroko bowed politely as he said with a mix of regret.

Kazama nodded. He wanted to know that 'business' that he's speaking of but decided against it. His boy has grown. He knows what to do and not to do. Kazama trusted Kuroko and will always trust the boy.

" That's that. I'll have to leave now." The man got up and went to the door. Before he left, he turned around and his eyes landed on Kuroko before Kazuya.

" Take care both of you and Kazuya, please protect my boy." And he left.

Both boys stood silent in the living room until Kuroko let out a sigh. Kazuya turned to him and a cheeky grin formed on his lips.

" If anyone heard that, they'd definitely think you're his son." Kuroko's head snapped towards Kazuya.

In a blink of an eye, Kazuya got jabbed by Kuroko in the ribs. He fell dramatically on the floor, a groan escaped his lips. His hand reaching to Kuroko.

" Tet- Tetsuya... help."

" Die, Kazuya-kun."

Kazuya swore he saw a small smile on his impossibly adorable Tetsuya's lips when the teal head left to his room, that night.

* * *

The next morning, a scream was heard from one of the residences. More specifically, Kazuya's and Kuroko's residence.

" Damn alarm clock! Coach's going to kill me!" Kazuya dashed out to the bathroom and took a super quick bath.

While Kuroko was unperturbed by all the fiasco caused by his partner. He calmly ate his breakfast, teal eyes following every trace Kazuya took.

Amusing would be an understatement.

" Where are my shorts?!" Kazuya yelled to particularly no one.

Kuroko did nothing but chuckled. _Morning like these are the best. Oh the joy._

A ringtone came from Kazuya's room and a yell was heard which Kuroko knew too well.

" **You better have a good reason for being late Kazuya-kun! Or I'm going to put you in Boston Crab hold!"**

" I'm sorry coach! I forgot to set my alarm clock and overslept! I'm sorr-"

" **You damn kouhais are getting on my nerves! I'll make sure you get enough hell when you get here! Respect your seniors!"**

"Gah! I'M SO SORRY CAPTAIN-!" the call ended. Kazuya panicked even more every second.

He teleported to the kitchen and drank a whole cup of milk and saw Tetsuya on the dinner table. He twitched.

" Why are you so calm?" Kazuya asked.

Kuroko stared blankly and pointed at the wall clock.

" I'm not the one who's late."

" SHIT! Bye Tetsuya! Oomph!" Kazuya face was hit with a hard object.

" Make sure you eat it. Alone." Kazuya looked at the object and perked up.

" Thanks for the bento! Bye!" Kazuya immediately teleported at their meeting place.

A court near Maji Burger.

They all whipped their heads upon seeing Kazuya. Some of first stringers, second stringers, third stringers, and regulars were present.

They all fret for Kazuya's safety when their captain and coach emitted a scary aura. They _literally_ saw the Devil and Satan reincarnation!

Practise went smoothly for the day, sans Kazuya, whom already passed out after his hell-training.

It's a miracle, he still lived.

* * *

 _Ignorance is bliss_ , Kuroko couldn't agree more to that statement.

Kuroko paced back and forth in his room. His new-found information proved to be a wrong choice to be discovered.

His eyes averted to his laptop on the table. The name list of Seirin students and their future temporary high school was displayed on the screen.

 _ **Kazuya Hattori - Kaijo High-**_

 _ **Kuroko Tetsuya - Kaijo High-**_

Apparently, all of the basketball team members ( around 60 members?) were going to Kaijo. They will have to live under the same roof. He cringed at the thought of breathing the same air with that bastard Kagami.

 _Oh god, restraint me from killing humans, eventhough that bastard deserves it._

Memories of last year flashed from the back of his mind. His fist clenched but the sound of breaking glass, making him whipped his head to the source of sound.

He accidently broke a vase in his room. _Great._ He rolled his eyes, inwardly.

His lips escaped a sigh for the thousandth time that morning. He needed to clear his mind. He cleaned the mess he made and went out after that. He jogged around the neighbourhood with two earbuds in his ears. He calmed down but then he stumbled upon some _trash._

" Hey kid! Give us your money." Kuroko glanced at a small, hidden alleyway.

Two teenagers and a boy, not older than a second year of middle school. He twitched in annoyance.

" No! I need to save this money for my mother!"

" Heh, like I care about that!" one of the two bullies, pushed the boy, his back hitting the wall.

The boy winced in pain.

" Be a good boy and give us the money." The teen with bleached blonde colour hair said.

" Either we take the money or your life away." The other teen with brown hair threatened.

The boy cowered in fear. His hand clutching onto his bag and glanced around for any way of escape.

" Just give us the damn money!" the brunette punched the boy and snatched the bag away.

The boy fell and cried in pain. Hoping for some miracle to help him. He begged silently for a hero to save him from this _monsters_.

The two teens laughed and continued to kick the smaller boy.

Kuroko narrowed his eyes. He had enough of this. He walked closer and inspected a purple bruise on the boys cheek.

" That's enough." He spoke, startling the two teens.

" Who's there?!"

" Coward! Get out here and face us!"

Kuroko stepped out of the shadows and the they laughed at Kuroko's figure.

" I can't believe a shrimp is trying to challenge us!"

" Yeah. Hahahaha" They both laughed louder. Kuroko's eyes twitched.

Kuroko cracked his knuckles. " Let me show you what a shrimp can do."

Kuroko teleported infront of the bleach haired teen and kicked right in the stomach. The said teen flew and hit a wall.

The brunette froze. He tried to turn, an attempt to run away. But Kuroko caught the teen by his neck and Kuroko tighten his grip, cutting the passage way for air.

The teen struggled, Kuroko couldn't help the smirk that made its way to his lips.

" L-let me go!" The teen tried to punch Kuroko away only to be dodged by the teal head.

" You know. I loathed your species the most. Heartless monsters that knows nothing but to have fun and destroy others." Kuroko spoke, mustering all the hatred, venom in his voice. Slowly, the brunette no longer struggle, his body went limp as his eyelids shutting close. Kuroko loosen his grip and the brunette fell down.

Kuroko didn't even spared a glance at the passed out teen.

He ducked when he sensed an attack from behind. He turned around and saw the bleached teen in a fighting stance. He had a smug look.

" There's no way you can defeat me." Kuroko stepped back and in a fighting stance as well.

" Bring it on."

The bleached teen lunged himself and attempted to punch Kuroko only to find air. His eyes widen.

" Where di- Guh!" Kuroko tripped the teen and kicked his head, blacking the teen out in a second.

The bullies' victim stood at the corner, his face in awe at his _hero._ He smiled brightly and went to Kuroko.

Kuroko picked up the bag and handed it to the boy. His eyes focused on that bright smile. He felt warm from seeing that smile.

The boy took the bag and froze when Kuroko kneeled down, his height the same level of the boy now.

" Are you okay?" Kuroko caressed the boy's cheek. The purple bruise looked painful. The boy hissed but smiled anyways.

" I'm fine! I'm a strong boy, mama always told me that!" Kuroko smiled at the boy.

He pulled the boy for a hug and kissed the injured cheek. The boy was in shocked and smiled again.

" There. I hope you'll heal soon. You should go home now." Kuroko said and stood up.

The boy replied with an energetic hum and ran off to a direction. Kuroko's eyes never left the boy.

The boy stopped and turned around. At that moment, the boy seemed like glowing.

" You were amazing, Nii-san! Thank you!" The boy smiled so bright and disappeared to a direction.

Kuroko chuckled lightly at the boy. The feelings washed away when his eyes landed on two bodies on the ground.

" Tch, troublesome." Kuroko left the scene and continued listening to his songs.

He jogged all the way home and took some rest in the living room.

* * *

Kuroko woke up by the sound of unlocking of door and a faint, " I'm home."

Kuroko woke up lazily and went to wash his face. After that, he went downstairs only to find Kazuya behind the refrigerator's door.

He bit his inner lip. If he had woken up earlier, Kazuya would be having his dinner right now. His eyes met with Kazuya's emerald ones.

Kazuya jumped.

" Tetsuya. You startled me." He said and closed the door.

" I'm sorry, Kazuya-kun. I should have prepare dinner for you." Kuroko said in an apologetic look.

He immediately prepared dinner for the ravenhead but stopped midway when Kazuya joined in.

" Kazuya-kun. It's okay, I can prepare dinner by myself. You need rest. You're obviously tired. " Kuroko softly pushed Kazuya back into the living room but Kazuya disappeared in mid air.

Kuroko rolled his eyes. " Tch." But a smile tugged on his lips, nonetheless.

Kazuya grinned and _winked_ , of all things. He turned on the stove and continued Kuroko's cooking.

Kuroko went beside Kazuya and both of them cooked together. Their hands move in sync, tossing and stirring, making space for each other.

Not long after, they set up the table and had dinner. They ate in silence. Kazuya would occasionally glance at his teal friend.

He noticed the teal teen would sometimes clench his fist while his eyes seemed to stare into space.

" Tetsuya." His mouth slipped out. But the other did nothing but continue eating as if he hadn't called.

He called out again but same result. He frowned. _What was Tetsuya thinking? He seemed troubled._

He was snapped out when Tetsuya choked on air. He rushed to Tetsuya and handed him a glass of water while patting Tetsuya's back.

After Tetsuya caught his breath, Kazuya whacked Tetsuya's head, the latter winced in pain and frowned at the sudden 'attack'.

" Idiot! What were you thinking?" Kazuya sat back down across Kuroko.

Kuroko shook his head. " It's nothing."

" Nothing _always_ means something. Now, spill it."

Kuroko stared blankly at the other, contemplating if he should tell him about his discovery.

It turned into a staring competition. The raven head didn't even blink. _Too persistent_ , Kuroko gave up. He sighed.

" Fine. I hacked into Seirin's system." Kazuya raised his eyebrow.

" and?"

" I found out our future high school for the next two months. " Kazuya grinned.

" We got the same school?"

Kuroko nodded. "Unfortunately, yes."

" What do you mean unfortunate?!" Kazuya almost shrieked but was met with silence.

Kazuya stared at the blank look on Kuroko's face. Obviously, Kuroko was upset. He could read the other like an open book.

" I assume there's bad news?"

Kuroko looked up to Kazuya. Emerald orbs met teal ones, sinking him in oblivion as if they can see him through and through.

Those emerald orbs that could see through his darkest fear.

He hummed. " hai."

" We got Kaijo." Kazuya nodded, still not getting why it's bad news.

Then, it clicked.

' _Me and Tetsuya, goes Kaijo, equals to bloodbath with Kise.'_ He got slapped right on the face.

" Stop that. You look even hideous than ever." Kuroko deadpanned.

" Whaaaaat? Tetsuyaaaaa~ " Kazuya whined.

The conversation was forgotten after that.

* * *

A week has passed after their discovery and currently, Seirin's basketball team, their coach and Kuroko is on two busses heading to Kanagawa prefecture.

The first bus only consists of the basketball team regulars and first stringers only, with their coach and a big number of regular students.

The second bus consists of the second stringers, third stringers of basketball club and also with a few number of regular students.

Currently in the first bus, chatters amongst the students were heard throughout the journey. A certain teal head, sat at the furthest back, had his eyes closed with earbuds plugged in his ears.

Kazuya sat beside Kagami, Hyuuga with Izuki, Koganei with Mitobe, Tsuchida with Furihata, Kawahara with Fukuda, and other first stinger players whom names were never mentioned, or even going to be.

Apparently, a certain raven had teased Kagami about his red eyes, obviously from the lack of sleep.

The others snickered, hearing Kazuya's comment.

" Your eyes are red again."

" Shut up!"

" It's like you're too excited to meet your lover." Kazuya grinned, his eyes glanced over to Tetsuya.

He looked back to Kagami and burst into laughter upon setting his eyes on the flushed 'tiger'.

Said tiger had one hand covering his face in shame. He grimaced, Kazuya is having _too_ much fun.

He looked out the window and his mind flew back to last year's first practise game.

The time he coordinated with Kuroko against Kise. He had to admit, it _was_ the best time in his life. If only he didn't change into an asshole, heartless monster to Kuroko.

His eyes drooped in sadness, his hand unconsciously clutch onto his shirt above his heart. The memories _ached._

"Broke up with your girlfriend or something?" it took Kagami a moment to process Kazuya's words. He flustered.

" No! I WAS THINKING OF SOMETHING ELSE-OW!" Kagami's head was hit with a clipboard.

" You're too loud, Bakagami!"

Kazuya snorted. He stifled a laugh.

* * *

Kise stared out of the window, his hand resting under his chin. His eyes looking into nowhere, his mind wandered to a certain phantom.

' _Kurokocchi... '_ his tears threatened to fall.

The bell rang, signalling for lunch break. He sighed.

" Ne, Kise-kun. Are you going to the cafeteria?"

"Kise-sama. I made a bento for you."

" Kise-sama, please accept my bento."

" Kise-san, can we join you for lunch?"

His fangirls bombarded him with questions. If on usual day, he would use his princely smile and entertain them but no. He was not in the mood. So he sent a _glare_ and all of them vanish in an instant.

He let out a breath. ' _Finally.. I need to get some fresh air. The rooftop sounds nice.'_ He went out of his classroom and on his way to the rooftop. The chatters of other students went deaf to his ears. Until his ears caught one of a male student talking to his friend.

He wasn't sure what he heard, but he defiantly heard,

" Basketball... Seirin... tomorrow..."

The next second, he was infront of the said male.

" What about Seirin you were talking about?!" His voice half shouted in excitement. The male startled.

" I'm sure you heard about the incident in Seirin last week. I heard the whole Seirin basketball team and other regular students will be attending Kaijo from now on. Until their school re-opens." Kise's golden orbs beamed in delight. He was gone in a second.

' _Kurokocchi is coming! Kurokocchi is coming!'_

" _**Shut up, you annoying blonde."**_

Kise stopped in his track. That voice... was Kurokocchi's. Kurokocchi was different now. He changed.

He was no longer the well-mannered, soft-spoken Kurokocchi.

After that practise match with Seirin, he hadn't seen Kuroko after that. His mind was a mess. The result of that match helped nothing too.

His mind kept replaying, _" Kurokocchi hates me, Kurokocchi hates me."_

He felt _restless_.

He need to atone his sins. He need to reconcile his relationship with Kurokocchi. Even if it kills him.

' _I'll do it.'_

* * *

Kuroko stifled a yawn. He took off his earbuds and kept it in his bag. He looked out at the prestigious school of Kaijo High. He stretched his legs as his muscles felt sore.

' _It would've been better if I had teleported instead.'_

" Tetsuya?" Kuroko turned to Kazuya. The latter made a hand gesture.

" Come on, let's go." Tetsuya did just that.

Both bus arrived at Kaijo High gate, the students immediately went to get their respective bags and gathered infront of a Seirin teacher.

The next moment, they were in separated rooms in a dorm belongs to Kaijo. Fortunately, Kaijo had a dorm for their students who lived far away, or simply for any club activities. It was fortunate, indeed.

Though, the same couldn't be said for Kuroko. He was left forgotten, as usual. In the meantime, Aida Riko had requested the members of basketball team to room up amongst themselves.

" This the list of basketball members names. Two in one room. Hyuuga-kun with Izuki-kun. Mitobe-kun with Koganei-kun. Furihata-kun with Tsuchida-kun. Kagami-kun with Kazuya-kun. And lastly, Fukuda-kun you're with Kawahara-kun. Is that clear?" Aida Riko announced.

The boys replied with a loud, "Hai!" and went to their assigned rooms.

The female coach left behind and went to the other basketball stringers. While the regular students had decided with whom they wanted to room up with. The dorm was full by the time the last pair got their room. Except for a certain tealnette.

Kuroko sighed. He intended to left the place but went noticed by none other than Kazuya. His emerald eyes had caught a flash of light blue and knew right away it was his Tetsuya.

" Tetsuya?" He called out, catching the regulars attention as well. Kagami looked to his (ex) shadow. Concern was shown in his eyes. Kazuya went to the tealnette's side. His latched himself onto the others shoulders, a wide grin painted on his face.

" What are you smiling about?" Kuroko asked in his usual deadpan voice. His eyes portrayed irritation but held no malice.

" Ne~ who's your roommate?"

" No one."

" Eh?"

" They forgot about me."

Kazuya stared eyes wide. _How could they forgot about my precious Tetsuya?!_ He bit his inner lip.

" The rooms are full." Kazuya stated. The tealnette raise his eyebrow.

" So?"

" So, you have no room to stay in, baka! Where are you going to sleep now?!" Kazuya's voice raised a tone higher.

Kuroko send him a look Kazuya knows too well.

" Oh no. Oh no no no! You. Are. Not. Leaving. This. Dorm!"

" But there's no room left. " Kazuya felt like pulling his hair out.

' _Gotta find a way. Can't let Tetsuya live in a hotel or anywhere else. Someone might hurt Tetsuya. They might kidnap him and... and...'_

Ding! A bulb lit up above Kazuya's head. Kuroko blanched.

An evil grin made way to his lips. _'But... won't it be dangerous?'_

He shrugged. Kagami's death might be a pity but he doesn't care. _That_ much.

And Tetsuya cursed in his mind, which he rarely does. _' Fuck.'_

* * *

When Kazuya left for Kuroko, Kagami was 'kindly' shoved into his own room by his captain ( Kouhais should listen to their seniors! I'll kill you! – courtesy of Hyuuga) Kagami stepped into the room and gawked.

" Fucking Kaijo is ridiculous." He muttered.

The dorm room was big no, enormous for only two students to live in. It could at least fit three if not, four students at least. A bunkbed, a big study table and a big closet was present as well. It definitely doesn't look like a dorm belong to a high school, _' It looked more like a fucking at least 4-star hotel. The hell?'_

He started unpacking and took a shower afterwards. The lukewarm water flowed down his body, washing his anxious away. Ever since Kuroko's reappearance, he had felt this... gnawing feeling in his chest.

" I wonder what happen on the same day.." he mumbled.

He knew what he did to Kuroko was cruel. What he said was like rubbing salt on his wounds... or _scars_ from middle school. It was just wrong. If only he was not blinded by the attention he got, the praises, the spotlight. He felt so powerful and respected, he thought he could stand _alone._

The team felt so too and Kuroko, his _partner_ , their teammate was just a shadow. They discarded him and he felt like jumping off a roof when a rival school, another player _punched_ him, not literally.

But the words hurt more than a punch would.

" _Where's the phantom player?" a player wearing the jersey 7, asked._

" _What does it matter? Our team is strong enough without him." Kagami said, his voice held boredom._

 _The players glared. The next words he said, made Kagami and the whole Seirin team froze and immediately realised their mistake._

" _**I thought Seirin was all about teamwork."**_

Kagami winced at the pain in his chest. It was true, they were blind and chose to neglect their dear phantom. _Precious teammate._

" Kagami~ I'm back!" Kagami's skin jumped, his head whipped towards the door.

The raven head had a smile on his face, sparkles surrounding him ( Kagami had the urge to cover his eyes in order to keep his sight intact). He was perplexed at the sudden cheerful demeanour of the other.

" Why the hell are you smiling about?" Kagami growled, though Kazuya knew it lacked any real bite.

" See for yourself. Hehe." Kazuya stepped aside to reveal the teal teen.

Kuroko stepped inside the room, his eyes bore to the side. Kagami gulped. He could sense how dangerous Kuroko is right now.

" Ugh... oi Kazuya! What the hell does this mean?!" Kagami yelled.

" Baka~ ( _Oi!_ ) this is exactly what it means. Tetsuya is going to be our roommate!"

If Kuroko hadn't known better, he would have said Kazuya just _squealed._ He sighed. _' A five year old in the body of a teenager.'_ He mused.

Kagami gaped. His body started to sweat profusely. _'Damn you Kazuya!'_

As on cue, Kuroko's eyes averted Kagami's figure, sharp teal eyes that resembles of a cat's ( something Kagami never noticed before), moving up and down, inspecting Kagami.

Kagami couldn't help but notice _that_ bored look in his eyes, the lost of determination he always admired the shadow was gone. It saddened him greatly, though he felt more worried for his safety as of now.

Kuroko is giving him a death glare!

He rubbed the back off his neck and bowed slightly to Kuroko. " Make yourself comfortable."

Kuroko nodded, then his eyes wandered around the room. It would fit for three, but the problem lies ...

"It's a bunkbed. Where am I going to sleep?" Kuroko directed his eyes on the raven head.

"Why, with me of course, Tet-chan!" Kuroko's eyebrow arched high at the sudden addition of honorific.

"Nope." An imagination arrow stabbed the raven's heart. Kuroko straight away turned, but before he could take a step out the door, he was literally _thrown_ onto the bed, making a soft thud.

Kazuya immediately leap onto the teal head, his weigh pushing the bed down, a smirk crept on his face. Kuroko couldn't help the shiver that went down his spine.

Teal eyes widen when the other's breath hit his neck.

" _**I'm not letting you go**_." A chuckle escaped the raven's lips after he whispered ( Though he was pretty sure Kagami heard that. Oh well, where's the fun if he hadn't?)

Kuroko did the first thing did came in mind. _Kick Kazuya right at his 'thing'._

Kazuya then, found himself on the floor, rolled like a ball, his face twisted in pain. He groaned and hissed at the extreme pain in his jewel. Of course, he realised he definitely deserved it. A sound which sounded like a mixture of laugh and groan, Kagami couldn't tell but his face contorted in confusion.

' _What did I got myself into? God, give me a break.'_

* * *

' _Seriously, give me a break.'_

Kagami groaned inwardly. Just why is he stuck in the worst predicament? Let's go back to when it started, shall we?

That morning, to Kagami's chagrin, Kuroko really _did_ slept with Kazuya. Kazuya's arm wrapped around the shadow's petite waist, did not help to chase away his wild guess because really, _not even_ best friends sleep with each other like that.

He didn't notice when or why he even stared at his ex-partner, but unfortunately, Kazuya had caught him staring ( _"I knew you have the hots for Tet-chan"_ ) , which made him flushed and spluttered all kinds of incoherent words before dashing out of the room to take a bath.

He swore he heard Kazuya laughed, _damn it!_

His next predicament was , for the lack of better phrase, from-the-sky-straight-to-hell. It sucked, really. He came to a conclusion that life really was messing him in his head. First, he got Kuroko as his roommate. And now, his classmate and did he mention, Kise as well?

And guess what, the damned teacher just had to put him right beside Kise and Kuroko behind him. He could felt _every single time_ when Kuroko sent him a glare, or was he just paranoid? When he turned around, he always saw Kuroko staring infront of the class, actually paying attention to the lesson.

For Kise, he was beaming in delight. Good thing was, Kagamicchi is in his class! How joyful he was when he saw the tiger came in his class when his homeroom teacher asked the Seirin students to introduce himself. Then, Kagami was placed beside him after Kise's ( _"Kagamicchi! I'm so happy to see you!"_ And a furious, _"Shut up Kise!"_ From the redhead )

What shocked him, though. Kurokocchi was in his class too. He almost peed in his pants when Kuroko scanned the classroom before landing his gaze on the blonde. The cold icy glare was proven lethal. He gulped and the teacher just had to put Kuroko behind Kagami.

"Kagamicchi... " Kise whispered, said person only spared a glance to the blonde, not wanting to get caught in class cause the teacher is glaring at him, damn it! Kise whispered again, much to his annoyance.

" What?" He growled under his breath.

" Are you and Kurokocchi is in good terms?" Kise asked in a slightly louder voice. The redhead just shook his head, not trusting his voice to be as soft as Kise's.

" I want to talk to him." Kagami jumped in his seat, but not loud enough to catch any attention.

Kise did as he said, he turned to the teal head, before he could muster anything, the teal head had turn to him, his eyes had drown itself in those giant blue orbs.

It was cold, and lonely. He could sense it. That's why he felt he needed to fix that.

Then, Kuroko was out of his sight.

" Kise, pay attention to my lesson!" by the time, Kise was already out, a bump on his head.

Kagami roared in laughter when a chalk had hit the blonde. Being the same classroom with the blonde, might not be _that_ bad. At least he could see the blonde getting hit with this teacher.

He was definitely _not_ complaining now.

* * *

Currently with Kazuya, he was bored to death.

Girls kept glancing at him. Most boys were jealous of him, not that he cared. What he cared for, though was a certain someone in another class. Just why did God separate him with Tetsuya?

' _Its so unfair!'_ He whined inwardly.

Even Kagami was with Tetsuya and also Kise! Kise is going to smuggle with Tetsuya all day long and he won't be there to stop it! By the time, Kazuya was debating with himself, he unconsciously sent death glares to anything infront of him. ( Every students cowered when they saw the bloodlust look in those emerald orb of his. )

Needless to say, the class went, the opposite of _smoothly._

The bell rang, signalling for break, students swarmed to the cafeteria with their own groups of friends. While Kazuya was long gone, secretly using his ability to teleport ( Tetsuya would kill him for using his ability out in the open, but he didn't care. _'Anything for Tetsuya.'_ ) Dumbfounded when he saw Tetsuya was nowhere insight, again he teleported to the rooftop, hoping to find Tetsuya there.

 _Strike!_ The raven head cheered for himself when he saw a flash of teal blue near the fence, the others eyes stared into space, still not noticing his presence. He quietly sneaked to the other, hoping to startle Tetsuya as payback for nearly making him die out of heart attack _every_ single time, as long as they've known each other.

But of course, nothing misses Kuroko's eyes, his hand pulled out towards Kazuya, the latter was crouching to the ground, groaning at the pain at his side. _' Tetsuya's jab hurts like no other'_ he winced. He got up again and sat beside the teal head while Kuroko brought out a bento for two.

Kazuya glowed when he saw the content of the bento. Thus, he spent their lunch time in peace for 5 minutes. Until Kagami and Kise barged through the door.

" Kazuya! Why the hell do you keep disappearing?!"

" Kazuyacchi! Its great to see you again!"

Kuroko and Kazuya groaned inwardly though the latter was putting on a smiling facade.

" Kagami! Kise! Come here, join us!" He exclaimed, a bit too cheerfully, Kuroko noticed the facade but decided not to ask.

The said duo frowned, not seeing any reason to justify Kazuya saying 'us'. Kagami and Kise made their way beside Kazuya and sat down, both on each side of the raven head. However, Kise frowned when he sat on something soft, which was odd considering the rooftop's floor was made of cement. A soft growl was heard. Kagami gasped, Kazuya tried to suppress a chuckle.

" Oi Kise! I think its better if you. Get. Up. NOW." Kagami's eyes full of fear, made Kise move with no hesitation and immediately jumped beside Kagami. His face still confused.

" Why do you look so scared? Kazuyacchi? Why are you laughing?" Kise asked.

Kagami smacked the blonde at the head and forced Kise to look closely to where Kise previously sat on. He squinted his eyes, _' Did Kagamicchi finally lost his mind? There's nothing there.'_ He looked back to Kagami. Kagami paled even further and Kazuya finally burst out laughing.

" **Kazuya-kun. I'd appreciate it if you stop laughing."** A dark voice came from Kazuya's other side.

Kise jumped while Kagami flinched at the dark voice. Kise had his jaw hung wide open when he finally saw the teal teen. He gulped bitterly, _' I'm going to die.'_ Kazuya's laughing had blended into the background as Kise's mind is more worried for his own safety. It's like second Akashi, _scary!_

" I'll see you off the rooftop then, safe landing Kazuya-kun." Kuroko said and stood up before dragging Kazuya by his collar and attempt to _literally_ throw the raven of the rooftop.

" Tetsuya! No! I'm sorry! Have mercy!" Kazuya screamed but lack actual fear. He knew Kuroko would do as said, but he wouldn't risk being thrown out and witnessed by normal humans.

' _How am I going to teleport when someone's watching?'_

Kagami and Kise's eyes widen before they frantically, desperately _man themselves up_ to approach ( the devil incarnation ) Kuroko and pull Kazuya back. By the time Kazuya land his feet on the concrete floor, he breathed out a relief before turning to the tealnette.

" Damn Tetsuya. What got your panties into a twist?"

Kise and Kagami can only prayed for their safety when Kuroko's teal orbs landed on them. In a blink, Kuroko was gone. They stared dumbfounded, at the spot where Kuroko was once there. Kazuya sighed, earning looks from them both.

" Kazuyacchi." Unmistakably, Kise's voice was filled of sadness and maybe guilt.

Both attention averted to the blonde, having a clue what the blonde wanted to say or ask next.

" Kurokocchi really hate us, huh?" an exasperated sigh escaped his lips, a tear managed to escaped as well but was swiftly wiped away.

" He just hold a grudge. He doesn't really hate you." Kazuya said, surprising the other two.

" Lie. You saw how he treats us. If he could, he would've kill all of us." Kagami said. Kazuya shook his head.

" Kurokocchi is so different now. If he was the same Kuroko we know, he will forgive us." Kise added in.

" If he really hates you, he would show it another way. I can still see it in his eyes. How he looked at you, he still cares." Kazuya said.

" I call bullshit. If only we didn't abandon him, we would still be happy." Kagami stared into the sky, reminiscing his mistake.

" I was stupid for leaving him alone. He did so much and when I got the chance, I threw him away like he was nothing but garbage. He was the one that lit up my life. He was the light, not me."

" Kurokocchi always does something for others. He never really cared for himself. He was always sacrificing himself for others." Kise said again.

" Kazuya. What happened when he first disappeared on us?" Kagami asked, seriously. His gaze intensify like wild fire.

Kazuya shook his head, lips shutting shut.

" Kazuyacchi!" Kise shook Kazuya's body.

" I can't tell you!" Kazuya almost yelled. Then, he stared to the sky, his eyes sinking the bright blue sky image in his mind. It was beautiful.

"Why?! We want to know! If there's anything we could do to mend our broken bond, we'd do it!" Kise nodded to Kagami's words.

" Because... there's nothing you can do to bring back what he lost." Emerald orbs landed on Kagami's and Kise's figure before he turned to the side.

His eyes caught one Kuroko Tetsuya under a Sakura tree with a novel in his hand. His eyes drooped in sadness. The image of a broken, fragile, dead eyes and bloodied clothes of Tetsuya flashed at the back of his mind.

" The day he lost everything, was the day he lost himself." _' That's why I need to protect him.'_

* * *

School ended and Kaijo students went to their respective clubs sans the Seirin students. Currently, only the first stringers and regulars of Seirin basketball team was _hopelessly_ wandering around the Kaijo ground trying to search for supposedly, Kaijo's first gym.

" Seriously! Isn't there anyone to guide us?! We've been going in circles for hours." Hyuuga yelled.

" Uh, actually its just half an hour." Izuki stated.

Next thing, the other members saw Izuki on the ground, his soul seemed like leaving its body.

" IZUKI-SENPAI!"

Hyuuga sighed, he pushed up his glasses before his sight caught a random Kaijo student and grabbed the boy by his collar.

His eyes darken.

" **Oi, show us the way to the first gym.** " Hyuuga said in a dark voice, filled with anger and annoyance. The poor boy nodded frantically and did just that.

In no time, they all arrived at the first gym. Only to see every Kaijo players lying on the floor. Some Seirin first stringers and regulars all had their jaws dropped to the floor.

" Oh It's Seirin. Coach, they're here!" someone had shouted, alerted the half-dead players on the court and said coach.

Groans and grunts were heard as they get on their feet. Coach Takeuchi went over to them and slightly bowed to Aida, respect as fellow coaches. He, then demanded his players to go to the other half court, the other half for Seirin's players.

Thus, training began. All the while, unknown to each teams, Coach Aida and Coach Takeuchi was observing each other's teams. Coach Aida turned back to her boys and _tried_ her best to not mind the stares she ( and Seirin's players) was receiving.

" Is she really the coach?" _'they're talking about me?'_ Aida thought to herself as she heard some Kaijo players whispering.

" I was hoping for sexier..." she twitched.

" Yeah, and bigger..." a tick mark formed on her temple.

" Yeah, like Touo's manager." That was the last blow, she snapped.

" OKAY EVERYONE RUN A LAP AROUND THE SCHOOL IN 30 MINUTES! 10 SETS OF PUSH UP FOR THOSE WHO ARE LATE!" Aida yelled to her boys, fire surrounding her and her eyes were obviously mirrored a demons'.

Seirin players dashed through the gym doors, they still treasure their life, thank you very much as their mind was full of colourful insults for humans who triggered the inner demon of one Aida Riko. Coach Takeuchi, along with Kaijo players flinched and sweatdropped.

' _Oi oi, SHE CAN'T BE SERIOUS?!'_

Takeuchi nearly choked when he heard the yell from the girl-coach. ' _Is this her way of training Seirin? This is what lead them to beating the Generation of Miracles?'_

He looked back and forth between Kaijo's and Seirin's, _'Kaijo are stronger, no doubt about it. But Seirin managed to defeat us last year.'_ He thought deeply as he unconsciously stared at Aida.

In the meantime with Seirin's regulars and first strings, they were hectic. Trying to keep in mind, _that no, they are not killing someone and yes, they should run for their lives._

" We're actually running for our lives, aren't we?" Kaziya asked with a goofy smile on his face, half panting.

" Damn right we are! Hurry up!" Kagami exasperated with a tick forever present on his forehead.

" Catch me if you can~" Kazuya ran faster and left Kagami in his dust. Others were watching, wide eyes at the sudden boost of energy. _' Seriously why does he keep playing around?!'_

" OI KAZUYA! BASTARD!" Kagami yelled and that moment, a flick of red lightning was seen in his eyes as he ran past everyone to catch the raven head.

' _Zone! KAGAMI IS IN THE ZONE! SERIOUSLY?!'_

"WHAT ARE YOU BRATS DOING?! CATCH UP! OR I'LL KILL YOU!" Hyuuga yelled to the players behind him as he too, started to ran faster.

" C-captain, c-calm down. " Koganei spluttered, colour started to drain from his face when Hyuuga emitted a dark aura. He yelped when Hyuuga turned to him and unconsciously ran faster than he ever had before.

" Maa, maa Hyuuga. Calm down already. You're scaring the other first years." Izuki came up beside him as he panted. Hyuuga twitched.

" Shut up, Izuki! They're more annoyed of your stupid puns!"

" Wha- what are you saying?! My godly puns are perfect! I made everyone laugh!"

" Everyone as in no one laugh at your stupid puns! It's so damn annoying!"

" The one annoying is your clutch time personality!"

" Hah! You dare talk like that?! Have respect to your captain!"

The bickering never ends. The other new members blanched at the scene, half awe-d, half terrified that their captain could run faster than them all the while bickering with their point guard.

' _Are we... going to be okay?'_

Back to Aida Riko in the first gym, she was scribbling furiously on her clipboard, fire seemed to radiating off her body. Kaijo were scared no, _they were about to shit themselves at an alarming velocity._

Takeuchi gulped. He took a step towards the girl-coach, planning to combine force on making both Seirin and Kaijo stronger for the upcoming Interhigh. But he took a step backwards, apparently too scared to approach her. No wonder Seirin was strong, they have a demon coach. Even he was less demonic, ' _It seems I have to be more vigorous training this boys. Don't want another lost.'_ A cheerful voice interrupted Takeuchi's thoughts.

" I WIN!" _'Kazuya's first? That's impressive'._ Aida thought to herself.

" KAZUYA, YOU BASTARD!" _'Kagami?'_

" DAMN KOUHAIS!" Aida sighed at the voice of the Clutch Captain.

Seirin burst the gym's door open. All of them laid on the ground, dying from exhaustion. Kaijo, who witness this paled at the sight of them. _' Damn, Seirin's coach is crazy!'_

" Okay. 10-minute break! Congratulations! Everyone made it in time. Be ready for more tomorrow!" Aida shouted as she blew her whistled. A malicious glint in her eyes, that promised hell tomorrow. Seirin could only gulped.

They immediately retrieve their water bottles and drank every drop. Some of them went back to laying on the ground, trying to catch their breath back. Kagami went to Kazuya, who is currently drinking, and whack the raven at his head.

" Hey, what's that for?!" Kazuya look up to Kagami, not even the slightest upset. He knew exactly why Kagami did that, but a tease will not harm.

" You know exactly why! How'd you get so fast?!" Kagami shouted, attracting unnecessary attention.

" I jog everyday around the neighbourhood with Tetsuya." Kise's ears perked up at hearing the phantom's name. The way the phantom's given name rolled off Kazuya's tongue, left a bitter taste in his mouth. No, he does not like it at all.

" That's it?!"

" Of course, not." Kazuya grinned, his hand rest at the back of his neck. " We also had fun, sometimes we would sprint around or race." He continued.

They all looked at him, as if he'd grown another head. He smiled sheepishly. _' What am I suppose to do now? Is it something I said? Why are they looking at me with murderous eyes?'_ Kazuya sweatdropped.

He glanced around and saw his bag vibrate. He went there and took out his phone, his smile vanished and replaced with a serious expression. Players who did not take their eyes off Kazuya, was shocked to see the raven's sudden change of expression.

Kazuya stared at the ID caller. _' I should pick it up.'_

He turned to his teammates and forced a smile. Kagami noticed and frowned.

" I'm sorry. I have to take this call. But I'll be back in a minute!" He immediately left the gym and answered the call.

" Good evening, sir. Agent 43 on the line." He said in a serious tone.

" _**Ah Kazuya. It's good to hear you again."**_ A pause. Kazuya frowned but didn't last a second.

' _We just met not too long ago.'_ He exasperated.

" _**How are both of you doing?"**_ _'overprotective again'._ He cleared his throat.

" We are both fine, thank you. However, this is not the reason you called, sir?" the man chuckled.

" _**Very well. The HQ ordered the agency to eliminate vampires in Kaijo High."**_

Kazuya froze. They just killed a number and now they want to kill more? Are the HQ that bloodthirsty?

" Sir, you are aware of the incident that got Seirin's students killed. It's not even a month yet. I believe we should lay low for some time."

" _**Young man, you should know better than to defy the HQ's order."**_ Kazama's voice sounded stern and full of power, it send chills down Kazuya's spine.

" _**Nonetheless, you are correct. I shall contact the HQ and discuss this matter. Please don't let down your guard. The last incident may endanger your life as well as Tetsuya's."**_ The call ended as that. Kazuya sighed as he turned around to continue his training.

Suddenly, he was shoved back quite rudely, almost losing his balance. Kazuya looked up to see, if his memories served him right, Kaijo's number 6. A first year regular. A teen with grey hair that reaches his neck and blueish colour at the tips.

' _If I'm not mistaken, he's a vampire. He sure smells like one.'_ Kazuya thought.

His emerald eyes met dual coloured eyes, grey and purple mixed with teal. His gaze landed on Kazuya and the raven head tensed. Upon seeing this, the other smirked, lowering himself till he was right close and personal with the raven head.

" Afraid?" his tone sounded mocking and his eyes narrowed.

Kazuya snorted. " As if." He tried to walk past the other player but he was blocked. He hissed.

" What do you want from me?" a hint of anger in Kazuya's voice, not appreciating the delay. He would be dead if he took so long, the coach's and captain's fury are not to be underestimated.

" Who do you work for?"

" What are you talking about?" Kazuya shrugged his shoulders, and tried to walk past him again but to no avail.

" Don't be stupid. What's his name?" the other growled, his hetero eyes seemed to glint with red.

" What a naughty boy. Haven't your mom taught you to never eavesdrop?" Kazuya faux hurt in his voice before successfully went past the other.

Yet, he was shoved back again. Another Kaijo player, number 12. _' Tch, another vampire.'_

" Seriously, don't you boys have other places to play?" Kazuya sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

" Don't fuck with us! We can smell it on you!" Number 12 yelled, indignant. He grabbed Kazuya by the collar and brought up close. His frown deepening every second, portraying anger and frustration.

" We knew you killed them in Seirin. Who gave that order?!" He yelled, voice not too loud to be heard from a distance.

" Hey, I have no idea what you're talking about. So, please let me go back. Coach is going to kill me if I don't." Kazuya said as he raised his hands in surrender motion.

Number 12 gritted his teeth.

Without wasting a moment, his body already lunging towards the raven head, his intent murderous as he pulled his arm back and fist clenched, aiming for the raven's jaw. If looks could kill, the piercing stare of red orbs would have stabbed straight into the receiver's heart.

Swiftly, Kazuya dodged just in time and grabbed the elbow before pushing him to the other Kaijo player behind him, number 6. Both bodies collided, rolling gracelessly on the floor. Kazuya cackled, took this chance and dashed to the gym doors.

The image of two vampires rolling away on the ground; so much for being too prideful, is almost worth the scold and extra training from Hyuuga and Aida when he entered the gym. Almost.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading!**_

* * *

 **I AM SORRY FOR MY LONG ABSENCE. I JUST FOUND OUT THAT MY FUCKED UP COUNTRY JUST BANNED THIS WEBSITE! LIKE WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL?! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! AND I COULD NOT LOG IN INTO MY ACCOUNT WHICH LEADS TO ME UNABLE TO UPDATE: DAMN IT! DAMN MY COUNTRY!**

 **FORTUNATELY, I DIDN'T GAVE UP HOPE AND TRIED TO CONNECT WITH EVERY WIFI I COULD GET MY HANDS ON AND BOOM! I FINALLY FOUND ONE! I'M SOO HAPPY I CRIED! BUT THIS PLACE'S WIFI WHICH I'M CURRENTLY USING IS NOT NEAR WHERE MY HOUSE SOOOO,**

 **I CAN ONLY UPDATE WHEN I GO TO THIS PLACE. SO PLEASE UNDERSTAND! I'M SOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I COULD'VE GIVE YOU MORE BUT I WAS DEPRESSED AND FRUSTRATED. SO SORRY.**

 **See you next time, and please wait for me!**

 **Hana~**


End file.
